


Kit & Ty

by Cubi91



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubi91/pseuds/Cubi91
Summary: J'ai écrit cette histoire parce que j'apprécie énormément l'histoire entre Kit et Ty (malgré ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de Renaissance)Ceci est l'histoire de leurs retrouvailles et plus…vous pouvez trouver l'histoire traduite en anglais ici :https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325627/chapters/58648900Il y a 14 chapitres en tout, je les posterai régulièrement!enjoy guys!bonne lecture
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 14





	1. La première déclaration

Mina venait juste de se réveiller. Kit ouvrit un œil et regarda sa montre : il était 3h12 du matin. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Mina, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas déranger Tessa et Jem. Il avait l’habitude, il se réveillait très souvent et allait prendre soin de Mina pour leur permettre de se reposer. Une certaine routine s’était installée entre eux trois, un peu comme un accord tacite, inconscient, chacun se levant à son tour pendant la nuit comme s’il prenait un tour de garde inédit.

Quand Kit arriva dans la chambre, il s’arrêta sur le bas de la porte et respira profondément. Il s’avança légèrement et observa doucement Mina au-dessus de son berceau. Il s’attachait de plus en plus à ce petit être, comme si elle pansait certaines blessures inconscientes et comblait certains vides dont Kit n’avait pas idée. Elle l’apaisait et Kit se sentait plus serein, plus léger quand il la regardait.

Il la prit dans ses bras, Mina pleurait toujours, puis elle le fixa de ses grands yeux embués.

« Alors Min-Min ? On a un gros chagrin ? Raconte-moi ton rêve ! Es-tu heureuse ici avec Tessa et Jem ? Tu sais, tu as de la chance… même moi je m’en rends compte ! Et je suis difficile… c’est dur de faire confiance à des adultes ou ne serait-ce qu’à un autre humain ! Tessa et Jem sont généreux et bienveillants. Ils m’ont accueilli sous leur toit, ils m’ont permis d’avoir, pour la première fois de ma vie, une maison, un foyer… des personnes vers qui me tourner et qui m’attendent quand je rentre à la maison. Ils me donnent la sensation d’avoir une famille et ça, c’est un sentiment que je n’avais encore jamais connu »

Wilhelmina avait arrêté de pleurer et elle regardait Kit, stupéfaite, comme si elle comprenait l’importance de ce qu’il était en train de dire et de ce que cela représentait pour lui. Il lui sourit doucement puis il la plaça sur la table à langer, pris un des biberons magiques que Tessa préparait chaque soir avant de dormir, grâce à un système d’auto-chauffage, changea la petite, puis la reprit dans ses bras et se déplaça vers le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce pour la nourrir. Il s’installa confortablement, la petite tête de Mina posée doucement sur son avant-bras. Il lui donna le biberon et continua à la fixer, en souriant timidement. Kit se rendait compte qu’il parlait de plus en plus à Mina, comme si c’était facile. Il ne cherchait pas nécessairement de réponses à ses interrogations, du moins pour le moment. Il avait juste besoin de s’épandre, de panser ses blessures et se confier à un bébé paraissait la seule solution qu’il ait trouvée. Mina n’avait pas l’air de s’en plaindre. Et de toute façon, il l’avait prévenue ! c’était soit ça, soit le chant !

Elle continuait à le fixer de ses grands yeux comme si elle cherchait à cimenter ce lien entre yeux, cette fusion des âmes. Il aimait la regarder et il eut tout à coup une illumination. Il comprit qu’il aimait ce petit être et qu’il donnerait sa vie pour protéger ou sauver celle de Mina. Il fut surpris par la force de ce sentiment.

Il continuait à la nourrir tout en repensant à ce qu’il venait de ressentir. Il avait déjà ressenti des élans de tendresse mais jamais ce lien fraternel ni ce sentiment de protection.

Les pensées de Kit ne cessèrent de s’entremêler. Même s’il essayait de lutter, elles revenaient toujours à un même point. Ty. Il n’arrivait pas à s’en défaire, c’était plus fort que lui. Ty, son Ty, son Sherlock. Pourquoi cela s’était-il fini de la sorte entre eux ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là, sans avoir pu s’expliquer ni se dire au revoir ?

Kit regarda Mina puis releva la tête et regarda le paysage nocturne à travers la vitre. Il se laissa aller à ses pensées :

-Tu vois ma chère Min-Min, il y a des êtres qui entrent dans ta vie, du jour au lendemain, et c’est comme s’ils avaient volé le soleil. Tout à coup, tu es comme dans un état second, tu es perdu parce que tu n’arrives pas à retrouver ton horizon. Et cela peut faire peur, ça peut chambouler aussi. Tu ne comprends pas forcément ce qui t’arrive et puis, petit à petit, tu réalises que le soleil n’a pas changé de place mais qu’un autre soleil, plus puissant, plus luisant et beaucoup plus proche de toi que tu ne le pensais, s’est rapproché et c’est ce qui t’a fait perdre tes sens et tes repères. Et ce soleil et bien, c’est une personne, quelqu’un de cher à ton cœur, de particulier, qui recherche ta compagnie, qui te voit, vraiment, pour qui tu es, qui connais tes qualités et tes défauts et qui t’acceptes pour justement toutes ces facettes, parce qu’elles font que tu es toi. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, ma petite Mina, loin de là… mais je crois que j’ai connu un soleil. Et je l’ai perdu.

Mina émit un drôle de son. Elle avait quasiment fini son biberon et continuait à regarder Kit en buvant littéralement ses paroles comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de la bercer.

-Tu comprends l’importance du mot soleil n’est-ce pas ? ahah, je vois que tu réagis.

Mina tendait les bras vers lui.

-Tu as raison, on a la sensation de sécurité, d’être au chaud, de se sentir bien, en harmonie, paisible. Oui, c’est exactement ça. J’ai ressenti ça… et maintenant que ce soleil n’est plus là pour me réchauffer, j’ai froid. Je me rends compte à quel point il me manque et combien je m’étais habitué à lui, sans même le savoir. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je pense à lui et à combien il a laissé une empreinte dans ma vie, dans mon cœur… dans mon âme ! Je n’arrive pas à l’oublier, Mina… comment le pourrais-je ? Je lui ai dit que j’aurais souhaité ne jamais le connaître, tu te rends compte ? C’est certainement la phrase la plus stupide que j’ai jamais dite et celle qui aura, probablement les plus grosses répercussions sur ma vie. Je ne souhaite qu’une chose, c’est lui parler, savoir s’il va bien, le voir. Mais je sais que c’est impossible. Il… Ty… il est loin de moi et il n’y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire d’autre à part essayer de l’oublier. Je te dis bien « essayer » car je sais déjà que c’est impossible. On ne peut pas oublier un soleil. Ty est mon soleil, du moins, il l’a été. Mais maintenant, je frissonne, il n’est plus là pour m’éclairer, m’indiquer la route et me faire me sentir en sécurité. Quel compagnon ai-je perdu ! 

Mina devait percevoir le changement de ton de Kit car elle se mit à s’agiter un petit peu, un air triste dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé ma Min-Min, c’est plus facile de te parler à toi… mais ne t’en fais pas pour moi. J’ai une grosse carapace et je sais encaisser les chocs. Certains sont justes plus violents que d’autres. Chacun a son lot à porter mais ce que je ressens au fond de mon cœur, n’a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens maintenant, quand je te sens tout contre ma poitrine. Tu remplis ma vie de bonheur et sache que je ferai de mon mieux pour toujours être digne de toi et de la confiance que tu pourras m’accorder. Je serai ton Big Bro… et je t’accompagnerai toujours dès que tu auras besoin de moi. Je serai là. Et puis, je sais que Tessa et Jem seront tes soleils et qu’eux ne te quitteront pas non plus, ils seront toujours là et ils te guideront à travers la vie. Tu auras deux gros soleils et un soleil peut être un peu plus lointain, plus discret et timide, mais toujours prêt à te réchauffer si nécessaire. Tu es et tu seras toujours aimée. 

Wilhelmina venait de terminer son biberon et le repoussa de sa bouche. Kit le posa sur la table et caressa tendrement joues de Mina. Elle agrippa son doigt avec force et ne le laissa plus partir.

-Oui ma Mina, je serai là. Je serai toujours là.

Il la prit dans ses bras, fit les cent pas dans la chambre et attendit qu’elle se rendorme tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Au bout d’un certain temps, il l’entendit respirer et il la reposa doucement dans son berceau, alluma la veilleuse et mit sa berceuse préférée en route.

-Fais de beaux rêves petit ange. 

Kit resta quelques instants accoudé au berceau à la regarder dormir, puis il se dirigea sans se presser vers la porte et la referma doucement. Il regagna sa chambre, toujours sans faire de bruit, se coucha et mit quelques temps avant de s’endormir, repensant à ce qu’il venait de révéler. C’était la première fois qu’il déclarait ce que Ty lui faisait ressentir. Etonnamment, il se sentit plus léger. Mina savait et elle saurait toujours que Ty aurait une place particulière dans sa vie. Son soleil, son Ty.

Kit s’endormit sans avoir la moindre idée que Jem, qui avait également entendu Mina pleurer, s’était avancé dans le couloir, avait voulu entrer pour s’occuper avec lui de Mina et qu’il avait, malgré lui, entendu tout ce que Kit avait confessé. Il n’avait ensuite pas osé se manifester, par respect pour lui.

De l’autre côté du couloir, Jem ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait entendu tout ce que Kit avait sur le cœur et malgré la douleur qu’il avait ressentie dans la voix de Kit lorsqu’il avait parlé de Ty, il avait été touché par ses mots, leur profondeur et leur sens. Les personnes sont parfois plus honnêtes quand elles se livrent en pensant que personne n’écoute. Jem connaissait désormais le secret de Kit et il ferait en sorte de ne jamais le trahir. Il comprenait ainsi beaucoup mieux ses réactions et l’envie de le protéger et de l’aimer ne s’en firent que plus fortes.

-Tu retrouveras ton soleil, mon fils. Je t’en fais la promesse.

Jem se retourna vers Tessa, la regarda dormir paisiblement puis il ferma les yeux et laissa entrer la douce obscurité de l’inconscient.


	2. La première lettre

_Cher Ty,_

_Je ne sais pas comment exprimer mes regrets. J’aurais aimé t’expliquer pourquoi j’ai décidé de partir avec Jem et Tessa, pourquoi je ne t’ai pas dit au revoir. C’était trop dur, je n’ai pas réussi à supporter la situation entre nous, tous ces non-dits et j’ai préféré fuir plutôt que de t’affronter…_

_J’ai regretté ma décision aussitôt après avoir quitté L.A. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi et à notre amitié… mais était-ce vraiment de l’amitié ? Je repasse sans cesse dans ma tête les événements de cette nuit-là, près du Lac Lynn. Je t’ai dit que je t’aimais mais tu n’as pas répondu. Tu ne pensais qu’à Livvy. Je peux le comprendre, c’était -c’est- ta sœur jumelle, elle fait partie de toi. Je n’ai juste pas réussi à trouver la force d’affronter le rejet. Je n’avais jamais ressenti auparavant ce que je ressens pour toi._

_Je te demande pardon, Ty. Pardon d’être parti sans te dire au revoir, ni t’expliquer… Je t’_ –

Kit froissa la feuille et la jeta à la poubelle. Il posa son stylo et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il resta quelques instants, groggy, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Puis il alla rechercher la lettre, la déplia, la défroissa et alla la ranger au fond de son placard avec les autres.

C’était sa routine depuis quelques mois. Il écrivait des lettres à Ty, les jetait puis allait les récupérer pour les garder précieusement, comme un trésor. Peut-être qu’un jour, il en enverrait, une, deux… peut être qu’un jour il les enverrait toutes. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Il n’arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que Ty, il voulait le voir, lui parler mais il avait peur d’être rejeté à nouveau. Coucher des mots sur le papier était plus simple que d’avoir une personne en face de soi. Kit en était totalement conscient. Mais il n’arrivait pas à se détacher de ce sentiment d’impuissance. Il entendit tout à coup Tessa l’appeler pour déjeuner. Il regarda une dernière fois son placard, s’assura que son secret était bien gardé puis il descendit pour rejoindre Tessa, Jem et Mina.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Jem, qu’il n’avait pas encore vu de la journée, lui lança un regard qu’il eut du mal à déchiffrer. Il y avait comme de la joie, de la fierté et un peu de pitié. Il ne comprit pas.

Après le déjeuner, Kit sortit aux côtés de Jem pour s’entraîner, comme ils le faisaient chaque après-midi. Son apprentissage consistait en des cours de Démonologie, de langues, d’histoire des Chasseurs d’Ombres mais également en la connaissance et le respect du Codex des Chasseurs d’Ombres.

« La loi est dure mais c’est la loi ! » mais quelle hypocrisie ! pensait Kit à chaque fois qu’il entendait cette phrase. Pour lui, elle signifiait plus un moyen pour les chasseurs d’ombres de justifier leurs débordements et leur mentalité parfois rétrograde et archaïque. Il repensait alors à la conversation qu’il avait eu avec Julian où il lui expliquait que Ty, selon lui, présentait tous les signes de l’autisme. La surprise s’était affichée sur le visage de Julian à ce moment-là et il avait compris que le sujet était tabou au sein de l’Enclave et que la différence de Ty pouvait un jour lui porter préjudice. Il n’en n’était que plus remonté contre cette loi qui ostracisait les différences et exacerbait les haines.

Kit, qui n’avait jamais été très assidu en classe, écoutait pourtant toujours très attentivement Jem, posait toutes les questions qui lui paraissaient nécessaires et Jem se montrait très patient et pédagogue. Il éprouvait encore des difficultés à apprendre le nom de tous les démons, leurs particularités et leurs points faibles. Durant l’un de leurs entrainements, Ty lui avait raconté qu’Emma rencontrait également des difficultés dans son apprentissage théorique et cela lui avait remonté le moral. Kit se soumettait aussi, à part égale, à un entraînement intensif au combat et au maniement des armes. Il semblait de plus en plus à l’aise au combat. Jem avait remarqué qu’il maniait remarquablement l’épée.

-Comment vas-tu Kit ? Demanda Jem.

-Bien. Je ne vois pas trop l’utilité de certaines matières que tu m’apprends mais bon, j’essaie de m’intéresser à tout et de faire de mon mieux ! J’ai encore du mal à distinguer les différentes langues démoniaques parce que, pour moi, elles se ressemblent toutes. Le latin et le grec ne me passionnent pas non plus. Cependant, je trouve la langue pirate très instructive ! je pense que Will devait l’aimer également, non ? c’était son côté « rebelle », certainement ?

Jem se mit à rire

-oui, Will aimait apprendre, quelque soit la matière. Je le voyais rarement sans un livre à la main. Il est l’une des personnes les plus cultivées qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer au cours de ma longue vie, sans compter les frères silencieux, bien entendu. 

-Ça ne m’étonne pas. J’imagine que Tessa est la seconde ?

-Tu commences à me connaître, Kit. Oui, Tessa aime les livres autant que Will les aimait en son temps… Jem s’arrêta un instant et fixa l’horizon, comme à chaque fois qu’il parlait de Will.

-Tu sais que tu as un drôle de regard quand tu parles de lui ? Ton sourire est franc mais triste.

-J’ai toujours considéré Will comme mon frère. Il est la meilleure partie de mon être et je l’aimerai toute ma vie, jusqu’à ce que je le rejoigne dans la mort. C’est la force des _parabatai_. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce lien tant que tu ne le ressens pas au plus profond de toi. Il n’y a pas de lien plus fort entre deux chasseurs d’ombres. As-tu déjà songé à en avoir un ?

-Non... enfin... j’ai pensé un jour… Kit s’arrêta aussitôt puis détourna le regard.

-C’est à ton tour d’avoir ce regard triste. C’est en rapport avec ce qui s’est passé à l’institut de L.A ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à te dévoiler, si tu ne le souhaites pas. Rappelle-toi juste qu’ici, avec nous, tu peux être toi-même et que nous serons toujours là pour t’écouter Tessa et moi. Quand je t’ai demandé comment tu allais, je voulais savoir comment tu allais toi, je ne parlais pas de ton apprentissage. Tu peux nous faire confiance et si tu éprouves le désir de te confier, nous n’émettrons pas de jugement, jamais. Nous connaissons ton histoire et nous ne souhaitons que ton bonheur.

\- Oh ! fit Kit, touché. Je vais bien… Je commence à trouver mes marques ici, avec vous et Min-Min.

Jem le regarda quelques instants. Il le regarda de la même façon qu’il l’avait regardé au déjeuner.

-Mais es-tu heureux ?

Là encore, Kit ne comprit pas et lui lança un regard étonné.

-pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. De toute ma vie, je ne me suis jamais senti heureux. Je n’ai pas connu assez de stabilité de toute façon. Ce que je peux te dire, c’est qu’avec vous, j’en ai trouvé une, je me sens bien. C’est comme si vous m’aviez donné une place. Sans condition, sans attente particulière. Juste parce que c’était moi. Alors, je pense que oui, grâce à vous, je commence à entrevoir ce que pourrait être le bonheur. C’est tout ce que je peux te dire. Quant à ce qu’il s’est passé à Los Angeles, je ne sais pas ce que vous savez déjà... J’ai moi-même du mal à mettre des mots sur mes émotions et sur les événements qui se sont déroulés là-bas. Je te remercie pour ce soutien, je me rends compte de la chance que j’ai. Et dès que j’aurai remis de l’ordre dans mes pensées et que je serai capable de m’exprimer sur le sujet, je n’hésiterai pas à t’en parler. Je sais bien que je peux compter sur toi et Tessa désormais. Et, grâce à ce que tu viens de me dire, je sais que j’aurai votre soutien pour avancer.

Jem n’avait pas baissé le regard et fixait désormais Kit avec une pointe de fierté. Il s’approcha de Kit et le prit dans ses bras. Kit eu l’air surprit, puis se détendit et accepta l’embrassade.

-Ça répond à ma question. Tu as parlé avec ton cœur et je t’en remercie à mon tour. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que tu te sentes membre de notre famille. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ce que nous ressentons pour toi.

Jem sentit que Kit acquiesçait. Il s’éloigna de lui en lui adressant un petit sourire puis il lui tapota l’épaule.

-Viens, aujourd’hui, on va pratiquer l’art du combat au sabre japonais. Mal utilisé, il peut faire beaucoup de dégâts.

-J’imagine !

Kit et Jem échangèrent un regard complice puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l’aire d’entraînement.

Kit ne fut pas très concentré, de nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Ty, son éventuelle « différence » aux yeux de l’Enclave, le lien entre _parabatai_. Il n’avait jamais parlé à quiconque de la possibilité de devenir le _parabatai_ de Ty. Il savait que c’était la volonté de Livvy et que sa mort, et sa résurrection ratée, avaient mis un terme à cela. Il n’avait jamais trouvé le courage d’en parler à Ty, pas après ce qu’il s’était passé. Et le moment opportun ne s’était pas présenté non plus. Les derniers mois passés avec Ty n’avaient été que souffrance, frustration et inquiétude pour lui. Kit avait entrevu l’idée de devenir parabatai et il n’aurait voulu établir ce lien avec personne d’autre. Mais une partie de lui rejetait cette idée, comme si sa relation d’avec Ty devait se situer sur un autre plan.

Il avait bien vu ce que cela avait coûté à Emma et Julian. Il ne souhaitait pas cela pour lui et Ty. Ainsi, il avait peu à peu déplacé cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Il éprouvait cependant un certain malaise en y repensant, comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à Ty et à l’importance qu’il avait pris dans sa vie durant ces derniers mois. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le lien de _parabatai_ n’était pas une bonne idée. Il voulait être plus que cela.

Kit évita de justice un coup de sabre et se recula en soufflant.

-Tu n’es pas dans le combat… je te sens ailleurs lui dit Jem

-Oui... je te prie de m’excuser. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point il est stupide de ne pas être concentré quand un sabre japonais est à deux doigts d’entrer en contact avec ton crâne !

Jem lui sourit gentiment, puis reprit son air sérieux. Il abattit son arme si vite que Kit n’eut pas le temps de bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il recula de plusieurs mètres cette fois, en posant les mains sur ses genoux et en reprenant sa respiration.

-Je ne suis pas dans le coup. Je te fais perdre ton temps aujourd’hui. Tu as raison, je suis littéralement sur un autre continent.

Jem le fixa d’un œil curieux. Il posa le sabre sur le sol puis s’avança vers Kit.

-Quoi qu’il se soit passé à Los Angeles, je te promets que ce sera différent ici. Viens, arrêtons le combat pour aujourd’hui, je vais finir par te scalper et Tessa ne serait pas contente du tout. Elle est redoutable quand elle se met en colère !

Kit releva la tête et esquissa un sourire puis ils se dirigèrent vers la petite maison.

Jem alla embrasser sa femme et sa fille et Kit monta prendre une douche. Il se sentait différent, comme s’il avait compris une évidence.

Dès qu’il sortit de la salle de bains, il s’habilla, en remarquant pour la première fois que son corps était plus musclé et plus fin et s’allongea sur son lit. Il laissa alors divaguer son esprit… sa première rencontre avec Ty, qui le menaçait avec un couteau, Ty le marquant de sa première rune, leurs longues discussions sur le toit de l’Institut de Londres, cette nuit sur la plage au pied de l’Institut de L.A où Ty l’avait serré dans ses bras, de lui-même, pour la première fois, de ce qu’il avait ressenti… comme s’il était là où il était supposé être et qu’il ne faisait qu’un avec Ty. Puis il se rappela la nuit au Lac Lynn, du sentiment de honte et de rejet qu’il avait éprouvé. Il comprit alors quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu’à maintenant. Il avait été en colère contre Ty parce que celui-ci n’avait pas répondu à sa déclaration. Mais il n’avait jamais pris le temps de se mettre à la place de Ty. Il avait perdu sa sœur jumelle une deuxième fois, et il la perdrait désormais à chaque fois qu’elle le laisserait. Chaque apparition de Livvy serait comme une délivrance et un bonheur sans fin pour Ty et chaque départ serait comme une nouvelle mort, encore et encore et encore… Kit sentit comme un électrochoc se rependre dans son corps. Il devait écrire à Ty, lui expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ainsi, cela n’avait que trop durer.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, s’assit, prit une feuille de papier et un stylo et commença à écrire, comme s’il y avait urgence :

_Cher Ty,_

_Depuis que j’ai quitté L.A, je t’ai écrit une lettre presque tous les jours. Mais je ne les ai jamais postées. Je pense que cette lettre est la bonne, la première que je vais réellement t’envoyer. Je suis désolé d’être parti sans te dire au revoir. C’est la décision la plus difficile que j’ai eu à prendre dans ma vie. Cela fait quelques mois et je regrette toujours autant que les choses se soient finies comme ça entre nous. Je voulais te dire que je pensais à toi._

_Je voudrais t’expliquer, par cette lettre, pourquoi j’ai réagi comme je l’ai fait. Quand nous étions au bord du Lac Lynn, j’ai essayé de t’empêcher de resusciter Livvy. En réalité, dès que tu m’as confié cette idée, j’ai essayé de t’en dissuader. Je ressentais ta peine et, à défaut de la connaître, je pouvais la comprendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, j’avais peur que tu t’effondres et que tu ne puisses plus te relever. Je voulais à tout prix t’éviter des souffrances supplémentaires et je n’ai pas osé m’opposer à ta volonté, même si cela me déchirait de te voir agir ainsi et de rester obnubilé par cette idée._

_Juste avant que Livvy ne revienne, je t’ai supplié d’arrêter et je t’ai dit que je t’aimais. C’est ce que je ressens encore aujourd’hui. Tu m’as peut-être entendu, mais tu ne m’as sans doute pas écouté. Il n’y avait que Livvy qui comptait pour toi à ce moment et c’est d’ailleurs ce que tu lui as affirmé. J’ai été blessé de constater que je ne comptais pas pour toi et que tu pensais n’être rien sans Livvy. Alors j’ai laissé la colère guider mes paroles et je t’ai affirmé que j’aurais aimé ne jamais te connaître. Je n’aurais pas pu te dire quelque chose de plus éloigné de la vérité. Tu es la personne qui m’a le plus touché dans ma vie et tu es celle qui m’a apporté le soutien et la confiance dont j’avais besoin pour avancer et assumer pleinement mon rôle de chasseur d’ombres. Sans toi, je ne serais sans doute pas l’homme que je suis aujourd’hui et surtout, sans toi, je n’aurais pas compris ce que cela signifiait d’aimer quelqu’un. Parce que je t’aime Ty, je le sais désormais. J’ai mal réagi parce que je n’ai pas compris sur le moment que tu avais de nouveau perdu Livvy. Et que tu ressentiras ce vide et cet échec à chaque fois que tu la verras apparaître, jusqu’à la fin de ta vie. Je n’ai pas réussi à me mettre à ta place et je te prie de me pardonner de n’avoir pas su voir, entendre, et comprendre._

_Tu m’as apporté bien plus en quelques mois que mon père en 15 ans de vie. Je ne peux pas oublier tous les moments que nous avons vécus ensemble à l’Institut de L.A. Je te livre mes sentiments par lettre, n’ayant pas eu l’occasion, ni la force, de te le dire en face. Quand on se côtoyait encore, je n’avais pas idée de la puissance de mes sentiments à ton égard. J’espère que tu pourras pardonner ma colère et les mots qui ont dépassé ma pensée. Je sais que tu éprouves des difficultés à comprendre que les gens ne pensent pas forcément ce qu’ils disent mais je te supplie de me croire, si j’avais la possibilité de tout recommencer, je ne gâcherais pas une seconde fois la chance qui m’est donnée d’apprendre à te connaître, à m’habituer à toi et à t’aimer._

_Kit_

_Ps : Julian m’a dit que tu étais parti à la Scholomance. J’espère que tu te plais là-bas. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile pour toi de rencontrer des personnes nouvelles et de créer des liens d’amitié mais dis-toi bien que ce sont ces personnes qui ont de la chance de croiser ton chemin et de te connaître. Prends soin de toi._

Il relut la lettre, la mit sous enveloppe puis arrêta son geste. Comment allait-il envoyer la lettre ? Il savait que les Blackthorns recevaient du courrier terrestre et il se demanda s’il pouvait envoyer du courrier directement à Ty via l’Institut. Il hésita quelques instants pour indiqua sur l’enveloppe :

A l’attention de Tiberius Blackthorn

Institut de Los-Angeles

EastRoad Cliff

90211 LOS ANGELES -CA – Etats-Unis

Et PERSONNEL en diagonal.

Il espéra de tout son être qu’aucun des Blackthorns vivant encore à l’Institut ne lise le courrier avant Ty. Il cacheta la lettre puis il sortit de la maison, en précisant à Tessa qu’il allait faire un tour en ville. Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil, lui sourit gentiment puis hocha la tête. « Ne fais pas de ravages, si possible ! » lui lança-elle. Kit pouffa en se disant à lui-même que ce n’était pas son style, puis il se rendit tranquillement à pied au bureau de Poste situé dans le Bourg. Il hésita un instant puis déposa la lettre dans l’interstice de la boite aux lettres, resta interdit quelques instants puis se détourna et repartit le pas léger, vers sa maison et pour la première fois, pensa-il, vers sa famille.


	3. Réactions

Tout était calme à l’Institut de Los Angeles. Tavvy dormait déjà, Dru regardait un de ses films d’horreur et Helen et Aline lisaient tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Mark et Cristina passaient la soirée, et las’étaient éclipsés pour passer la nuit, avec et Julian et Emma étaient actuellement à Nouméa. Ils profitaient à fond de leur année pour explorer le monde.

Lorsque Ty entra dans l’Institut, il fut surpris par le calme ambiant. Il gardait le souvenir d’un endroit où tous les membres de sa famille étaient en perpétuel mouvement. Il n’avait pas prévu de revenir si tôt à Los Angeles. Il commençait à prendre ses marques à la Scholomance mais depuis quelques jours, il avait ressenti le besoin de voir sa famille. Il posa son sac à dos sur le , retira ses écouteurs et fit quelques pas. Il puis entendit alors une porte s’ouvrir et vit bientôt Helen se précipiter sur lui.

\- Ty ! quelle bonne surprise !! tout Tout le monde va être tellement content de te voir ! tu Tu as l’air en forme ! Elle s’approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, doucement. Ty n’avait confiance qu’en peu de personnes et ils étaient pratiquement tous de sa famille. Il n’avait cependant jamais vraiment passé de temps avec Helen et même s’ils s’étaient un peu rapprochés tous les deux au cours de l’année précédente, il fut plus gêné que touché par son geste. Il se dégagea rapidement de l’étreinte. Il n’était pas habitué à de telles effusions. Helen le regarda tendrement. Elle connaissait son frère et avait appris à l’aimer pour qui il était. Combien de temps restes-tu à l’Institut ? demanda Helen. Dru et Tavvy vont être ravis de te voir !

-j’ai J’ai pu prendre quelques jours pour venir vous voir. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Julian et Emma ?

-ouiOui, ils nous écrivent régulièrement ! et Et toi ?

-moi Moi aussi. Je reçois régulièrement des lettres d’eux, ils me décrivent souvent les animaux qu’ils rencontrent et Julian m’envoie des croquis. Je les accroche aux murs dans ma chambre à la Scholomance. J’ai beaucoup aimé les photos qu’ils m’ont envoyé de la Polynésie.

-ça Ça a l’air magnifique en effet !! ils ont bien de la chance de profiter. Et toi alors?alors ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu te plais à la Scholomance ?

-ouiOui. Les cours sont très intéressants. De manière générale, la formation de centurion me plait beaucoup. Cela correspond à l’idée que je m’en faisais. Je lis beaucoup. J’ai aussi secouru un lynx des Carpathes. Elle s’appelle Irène. Elle me tient compagnie.

-tu Tu as recueilli quoi ??? demanda à nouveau Helen, le regard paniqué. fais Fais attention à toi, c’est un fauve.

-elle Elle ne m’attaquera pas, elle dort près de moi. Elle sait que c’est moi qui lui ai sauvé la vie. (Un lien s’est formé entre .) Je n’ai pas pu la prendre avec moi pour venir vous voir, elle n’aurait pas supporter le voyage en portail, alors je l’ai laissé à un ami. Je sais que même s’il la craint un peu, il prendra soin d’elle et lui donnera à manger. sée à une personne de confiance. Il en a peur mais lui donnera à manger.

-d’accordD’accord, dit Helen, doucement. Tu me montreras une photo d’elle à l’occasion ?

Ty parut surpris mais il acquiesça lentement.

Il y eut un silence entre eux puis ils se retournèrent en même temps. Aline s’approchait d’eux à grands pas.

-Ty ! quelle Quelle joie de te voir… les enfants vont être contents ! elle Elle s’était approchée de Ty mais ne l’avait pas pris dans ses bras. Ty n’avait jamais trop su comment se comporter en présence d’Aline. Elle respirait la confiance et imposait le respect. Et dans un même temps, elle 

-ouiOui, c’est ce que j’ai dit aussi ! ils Ils vont avoir une bonne surprise demain matin !! répondit Helen. Je préparerai des pancakes pour tout le monde ! Ça va être sympa !

-ouiOui, d’accord, répondit Ty d’une petite voix. il Il ne fixait pas Helen et Aline dans les yeux mais il se réjouissait à l’idée de retrouver Tavvy et Dru et de partager un bon petit-déjeuner avec eux. Ty dit alors : Je vais me coucher, le voyage n’a pas été très agréable.

-reposes Repose toi bien Ty, lui répondit Aline.

-EHelen lui prit la main et la pressa doucement puis elle l’embrassa rapidement sur joue : bonne nuit Ty, heureuse que tu sois rentré à la maison. Elle lui lâcha la main et t bonne nuit ! rajouta Helen.

Ty leur adressa un petit signe de la main, puis ramassail prit son sac sur le sol et avant de se dirigear vers sa chambre. En passant devant la chambre qu’avait occupait occupé Kit lorsqu’il résidait à l’institut, il ressentit tout à coup une certaine lassitude, comme un poids sur ses épaules. Revenir à l’institut lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Il regarda la porte fixement, sortit sa balle de fils métalliques et resta quelques instants interdit, debout, seul dans le couloir. Il entendait la respiration saccadée de et les bruits du film de Dru. Beaucoup de souvenirs de moments passés avec Livvy ressurgirent. Les premiers mois après la mort de leur mère, la présence et la bienveillance à l’égard de sa famille les entraînements, son oncle Arthur et son comportement décalé, la Guerre Obscure… puis les années qui suivirent. Julian qui s’occupait d’eux tous, tous les moments de complicité qu’il avait connu avec Livvy, sa sœur, sa jumelle, sa confidente. Puis l’arrivée de Kit et un nouvel équilibre à trouver…

Il sentit son estomac se tordre mais il n’arriva pas à en déterminer la cause. Il se détourna de la porte puis se dirigea précipitamment dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations. Il parcourut la pièce d’un regard. Rien n’avait bougé depuis son départ. La chambre était nettoyée et aérée régulièrement et il constata avec soulagement que les livres qu’il n’avait pas pu emmener à la Scholomance n’avait pas bougé. Son regard se posa sur son bureau sur lequel une enveloppe était posée. Il s’avança doucement, la sensation dans le ventre s’accentuant. Il prit l’enveloppe dans ses mains et reconnu immédiatement l’écriture de Kit. Il se mit à trembler violemment. Il reposa l’enveloppe et alla s’asseoir sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se sentait nauséeux.

-Pourquoi ne l’ouvres-tu pas ?

Ty tressaillit en entendant la voix de Livvy. Il ouvrit les yeux et pu observer qu’elle était apparue juste devant lui et le fixait intensément.

-Tu ne lui as pas envoyé une seule lettre depuis que tu es à l’école et maintenant que lui fait le premier pas, tu ne saisis pas cette occasion ? reprit Livvy. N’es-tu pas curieux de savoir ce qu’il a pu écrire dans sa lettre ? ajouta-elle.

-bien Bien sûr que si. Je n’ai qu’une envie, celle de déchirer l’enveloppe et lire la lettre de Kit. Mais j’ai peur de ce qu’elle peut contenir. Il me fait faut une minute pour me remettre, je ne m’attendais pas à cela, c’est tout. Tu sais bien que je lui ai écris des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres depuis que je suis à l’école mais que je n’ai pas osé les lui envoyer…

-je Je sais. Tu as écrit à tout le monde sauf à lui. Et pourtant, vous étiez inséparables. Je vous ai observé la nuit où vous m’avez ressuscitée. J’ai senti une tension entre vous… je me suis demandée s’il y avait un lien avec moi ou si quelqueQue s’est-il passé chose d’autre s’était passé entre vous pour que la situation se dégrade à c… ?e ?

-jeJe…. Ty hésita. Je ne saisis toujours pas ce qui a pu se passer entre nous la nuit où tu es revenue. J’avais prévu de te ressusciter depuis quelque temps déjà et Kit était d’accord pour m’aider. Mais quand il a vu qu’était que j’étais déterminé à aller au bout, il a essayé de m’en empêcher. Et je n’ai pas compris pourquoi ni ce qui l’avait poussé à changer d’avis comme ça. Il savait combien c’était important pour moi. Te faire revenir, c’est ce qui m’a fait tenir après ta mort. Parce que je savais que tu reviendrais… et que tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Comment les choses ont pu évoluer de cette manière ? Il a dit qu’il aurait souhaité ne jamais me rencontrer et il est parti en Angleterre avec Tessa et Jem sans même dire – me dire- au revoir. Je n’arrive pas à chasser de ma tête le regard qu’il m’a lancé lorsqu’il m’a rendu ton pendentif. Il était tellement en colère. J’ai eu peur de lui et de ses réactions… je ne… la voix de Ty se brisa et il garda le silence quelques instants.

-Ty, lui répondit Livvy, je te connais par cœur, et je pense que Kit te connait plutôt bien également. S’il t’a écrit, c’est qu’il avait une bonne raison et vu la manière dont les choses se sont finies entre vous, cela ne peut être que positif. Ne crois-tu pas ?

-siSi…

-Et lui as-tu parlé de tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? Est-ce que LUI est au courant ?

-je Je pensais qu’il avait compris… … il me connaît, tu l’as dit toi-même !

-parce Parce que tu l’as laissé entrer dans ton monde. N’oublies pas que vous avez le même âge tous les deux et qu’il peut parfois avoir des réactions que lui-même n’est pas à même de comprendre sur le moment que c’est un dans toute sa splendeur… Je pense que si tu lis sa lettre, tu auras peut-être des réponses à tes questions et, le cas échéant, au moins tu seras fixé. Et tu n’as rien à perdre… et je dirai même qu’au contraire, tu as tout à gagner.

Livvy continuait de fixer Ty, qui avait relevé les yeux et soutenait désormais son regard. Son regard était triste et soucieux. Il détourna ensuite son regard puis soupira. Il attendit quelques instants, se leva et se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau. Il prit l’enveloppe et la décacheta. Il commença à lire la lettre de Kit, Livvy derrière son épaule. Elle lisait en même temps que lui. Les tremblements de Ty, qui s’étaient un peu estompés s’accentuèrent et il eut du mal à terminer la lettre. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son . Dès qu’il eut terminé sa lecture, il resta quelques instants interdit, sans bouger, puis il regarda Livvy qui le fixait d’un œil brillant.

-alors Alors ! Qu’est ce que je t’avais dit ! Il t’… Livvy s’arrêta de parler. Elle se rendit compte que Ty ne bougeait toujours pas et qu’il tenait toujours la lettre, les mains crispées. Son regard trahissait sa confusion et sa tristesse.

-je Je ne… il a compris…pour toi, pour notre lien de jumeaux. Les tremblements de Ty étaient de plus en plus forts et il n’arrivait plus à contrôler son corps. Il a écrit exactement ce que je ressens depuis que tu n’es plus vraiment avec nous ici. Comme si j’avais perdu une partie de moi-même. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… quoi faire ? Ty paraissait totalement désemparés. Il attrapa ses écouteurs et les mit sur ses oreilles. Il n’y avait pas de musique mais il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Livvy attendit que Ty se calme. Elle regarda quelques instants puis lui demanda :

-Ttu n’as qu’une seule question à te poser : , lui répondit Livvy : que -tu et comment te sens-tu quand tu penses à pour Kit ? Il t’a écrit qu’il t’aimait, il n’aurait pas pu être plus clair. Il t’a expliqué la situation, il s’est excusé. A toi de faire un pas vers lui et d’être honnête. Demande-toi si tu partages ses sentiments.Est-ce que tu l’aimes ?

-jeJe… ne sais pas. Je n’ai jamais aimé avant, je ne connais pas cette sensation. Je me demande si Sherlock peut réellement survivre sans son Watson ? Il m’a accepté et en retour, tacitement, je l’ai laissé entrer dans mon monde, comme tu l’as si bien dit. Les mois passés avec toi et Kit ont été parmi les plus heureux de ma vie. Puis tu es partie… et mon monde s’est écroulé. J’ai refusé d’y croire et c’est pour cette raison que j’ai mis tout en œuvre pour te ramener. Kit a été à mes côtés et il m’a soutenu.j’avais réellement besoin de son soutien. Je ne pense pas que j’aurais été capable d’aller jusqu’au bout du sortilège de résurrection s’il n’avait pas été là. Il a été mon confident et je me sentais à l’aise avec lui… de là à l’aimer, il y a un pas, non ?

-tu Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions Ty-Ty. Il n’y a qu’à regarder les réactions de ton corps au simple fait de lire sa lettre.

Livvy s’approcha de Ty et fit mine de poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle ne trouva que du vide.

-Je pense qu’il est rare de trouver une personne qui tienne à toi autant que le décrit Kit. Laisse-toi guider par tes émotions, fermes les yeux, fais fait le vide autour de toi et dis-moi la première chose que tu vois passer dans ton esprit.

Ty s’exécuta et ferma les paupières. Les tremblements se calmèrent petit à petit. Il resta stoïque une minute. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés mais sa respiration s’était faite plus lente, plus apaisée. Les tremblements avaient totalement disparu quand il réouvrit les yeux.

-j’ai J’ai vu Kit, il me de ses yeux bleus, intenses, chaleureux, remplis d’admiration et d’affection… Je l’ai senti à travers mon être… il était là, avec moi.

Livvy lui adressa un franc sourire.

-Et tu étais là également, ajouta Ty. Tu me souriais comme tu l’as toujours fait de ton vivant… tu es moitié… et tu le seras toujours.

-ouiOui, ça ne m’étonne pas. Une lueur de joie et d’espoir traversa le visage de Livvy. Vu ce qu’il t’a écrit dans sa lettre, il doit ressentir la même chose que toi. Un lien profond vous unit. Maintenant, que vas-tu ? Ty, il faut que tu comprennes que rester avec un Lynx et un fantôme, ça ne te fera pas forcément avancer. Il te faut créer des liens avec des personnes vivantes, qui interagissent avec toi et qui te fassent évoluer… moi, je serai toujours là, nous sommes désormais inextricablement liés toi et moi, mais il y a tellement plus de possibilités pour toi… et il faut que tu apprennes à vivre pour toi… à vivre tout court.

Ty était désormais totalement détendu, il soutenait le regard de Livvy et esquissa un sourire.

-tu as raison, iil l faut que je lui parle. Je pense que nous avons encore des choses à nous dire et qu’il vaut mieux les dire face à face plutôt que par écrit. Je vais lui proposer de se rencontrer en lieu neutre et on avisera ensuite. Je vais le revoir… il continuait de fixer Livvy qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ty, je ne t’aurais pas poussé dans tes retranchements si j’avais estimé que Kit n’était pas digne de toi. Il a commis une erreur et l’a reconnue. Maintenant, il faut que vous avanciez tous les deux et que vous jouiez cartes sur table. Tu mérites d’être heureux… et Kit également. Vous pouvez vous apportez ce bonheur mutuel, il faut juste que tu saisisses ta chance. Si c’est ce que tu veux bien sur…

-ouiOui, c’est ce que je vais faire ! Je vais lui écrire ! merci Merci Livvy… merci !!!! Ty se leva et leva son pouce gauche vers Livvy. Il aurait aimé la tenir dans ses bras. Il tenait toujours la lettre de Kit dans la main. Il se sentait comme un poussin qui sort de l’œuf et qui découvre le monde : hébété mais heureux. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre, la plia délicatement et la déposa dans la poche de son jean.

Il s’assit à son bureau, rassembla du papier et un stylo et inspira plusieurs fois avant de commencer à écrire :

_Cher Kit,_

_Je ne peux qu’imaginer à quel point ta lettre a été dure à écrire. Elle est arrivée à bon port et je t’en remercie. Je viens de la lire et mon corps a probablement réagi avant ma tête. Je n’arrivais pas à croire que tu m’avais écrit et je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de trembler. J’ai été touché par tes mots, qui correspondent à ce que je souhaitais entendre ou lire. Je dois t’avouer que je n’ai jamais trouvé ton écriture aussi belle. Elle te correspond Kit. Christopher…_

_Si tu le souhaites, je te propose de nous retrouver, à l’endroit de ton choix, pour discuter. La façon dont les choses se sont déroulées Il y a en effet trop de non-_ _entre nous et cela me’a rendu extrêmement malheureux et d. D’après ce que j’ai pu lire de ta lettre, tu l’eas était été tout autant que moi. Je te prie de m’excuser à mon tour si je t’ai blessé et j’espère qu’on aura l’occasion de se voir bientôt de visu pour en parler._

_J’attends ta réponse avec impatience. Je suis à l’Institut de L.A pour quelques jours mais je peux faire transférer mon courrier à la Scholomance si bienbesoin._

_Je t’embrasse_

_Ty_

Ty relut la lettre et parut satisfait. Il jeta un regard à Livvy qui regardait par la fenêtre. Puis il cacheta l’enveloppe et inscrivit l’adresse que Kit avait indiqué sur sa propre enveloppe. Il posa l’enveloppe sur son bureau, puis s’allongea sur son lit, tout habillé et s’endormit sur le champ, tout en sachant que Livvy veillerait sur lui durant son sommeil et que Kit veillerait sur ses rêves.


	4. Connextion(s)

Kit étudiait le Codex des Chasseurs d’Ombres dans sa chambre quand Tessa l’appela : Kit, tu as du courrier !

Kit se leva d’un bond et se précipita dans les escaliers. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier… Etait-ce une réponse de Ty ? Il ralentit le pas et essaya d’adopter une attitude plus « cool » quand il arriva dans la cuisine. Tessa lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle était en train de préparer le biberon de Mina qui s’extasiait en balbutiant et en tendant les bras. Kit lui lança un regard attendri.

-Tu m’as dit que j’avais reçu du courrier ? Tu sais d’où vient la lettre ?

-Je l’ai posée sur la table. Il me semble qu’elle arrive de Los Angeles. Elle lança un regard furtif à Kit, qui détourna les yeux.

Kit aperçut la lettre, l’attrapa et reconnut instantanément l’écriture. Il sentit un courant électrique passer dans tout son corps. Il n’en revenait pas. Il resta une seconde totalement figé, puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers en adressant un « merci » à Tessa, qui le regarda s’éloigner en haussant les sourcils.

-Ton frère nous réserve décidément de plus en plus de surprises, ne crois-tu pas ? dit Tessa doucement en berçant Mina.

Celle-ci la regarda et gazouilla tranquillement.

\- Il nous parlera quand il l’aura décidé… Tessa parlait d’un ton affectueux.

Elle prit Mina dans ses bras puis alla s’asseoir pour la nourrir. Kit, se dit Tessa pour elle-même, mon fils… Tu es bien un Herondale ! Puis elle reporta son attention sur Mina en souriant tendrement.

Kit remonta rapidement les escaliers. Il se demanda s’il aurait dû rester un peu plus avec Tessa et Mina. Jem était parti pour une mission secrète et Kit ne souhaitait pas que Tessa se sente isolée. Il se promit qu’il passerait l’après-midi avec elle, après avoir lu la lettre.

Kit avait tout de suite comprit qu’il tenait entre ses mains la réponse de Ty et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour lire la lettre. Cela passait avant tout le reste, même, et il eut un peu honte de penser cela, avant les filles. Il s’installa sur son lit et déplia la lettre. Il prit son temps pour la lire puis la relut une deuxième fois pour être sûr. Il la posa sur le côté de son lit puis attrapa un oreiller et hurla dedans. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire … Ty était aussi malheureux que lui. Il imagina la douleur qu’il devait ressentir et tout ce qu’il avait dû traverser en lui-même pour arriver à écrire la lettre. Il eut un pincement au cœur à cette idée.

Puis il pensa que Ty l’avait appelé Christopher. Personne ne l’appelait comme ça, il n’aimait pas son prénom. Pourtant, quand il l’avait lu, de la part de Ty, cela ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. Cette attention lui mit du baume au cœur et il pensa que Ty se démarquait encore un peu plus des autres. Oui, pensa Kit, LUI avait le droit de l’appeler par son prénom. Parce que c’était lui…parce que c’était eux.

Kit se sentit tout à coup très heureux, léger et libre comme l’air, comme s’il était en capacité de voler. Un seul problème se posait : comment pouvaient-ils se rencontrer avec Ty ? Lui était dans le Devon et Ty était à la Scholomance. Du moins le croyait-il, jusqu’à ce qu’il lise l’adresse d’expédition. Ty avait dû prendre quelques jours pour rendre visite à sa famille à l’Institut. Il pensa à tous les Blackthorns qui devaient se réjouir de le retrouver, même si ce n’était que pour une courte durée.

Kit essaya de trouver un moyen plus rapide de contacter Ty pour qu’ils arrivent à se voir et parler. Oui, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et la conversation serait loin d’être évidente. Kit était toujours allongé sur son lit à réfléchir quand il sentit une présence. Il leva le regard et aperçut Livvy qui flottait à quelques mètres de son lit.

-Je vois que la lettre de Ty-Ty est bien arrivée à destination. Je suis heureuse qu’il ait réussi à te répondre, cela lui a fait un choc quand il a lu TA lettre. J’ai eu très peur pour lui. Mais après en avoir discuté ensemble, il a enfin compris quelque chose…

-J’étais justement en train de me dire qu’il avait dû avoir du mal, le connaissant, à écrire la lettre. Il veut me voir pour qu’on discute et je ne souhaite rien de plus au monde. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment faire… tu as une idée ?

-Non. Mais je vais réfléchir. Je suis juste venue en coup de vent, si je puis m’exprimer ainsi. Je voulais te dire que j’étais heureuse pour toi et Ty. Il mérite quelqu’un comme toi… Tu le comprends et tu l’acceptes et il n’y a rien de plus important pour lui que cela. Ne le fais pas souffrir, c’est tout ce que je te demande. Sinon, je te le ferai regretter, parole de fantôme. Demande à Jessamine…

-Je lui ai écrit que je l’aimais. Je le pensais. Je n’ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne d’autre et depuis que je connais Ty, je l’ai toujours fait passer avant, même avant mes propres intérêts. Je me sens lié à lui, il s’est passé quelque chose entre nous dès la première fois que nous nous sommes vus… Je me souviens, il m’a attaqué avec un couteau, il a failli me trancher la gorge et moi, tout ce qui me venait à l’esprit, c’était à quel point il était beau. Tu comprends l’ironie ? Je te fais la promesse que je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux.

Livvy parut satisfaite et hocha la tête : ça me va. Ecris-lui vite ta réponse, il ne cesse de tourner en rond dans sa chambre comme son lynx des Carpates…

-Je cherche un moyen plus rapide de … attends, son QUOI ? Il a adopté un lynx des Carpates ? Mais mais MAIS !!!! Je sais qu’il aime les animaux mais quand même, il faut qu’il fasse attention à lui ! Bon, je suppose qu’on en discutera quand on se verra.

-Il lui a sauvé la vie. Irene l’a senti et un lien puissant s’est crée entre eux. C’est certainement ce qu’il va te dire aussi. Tu sais à quel point Ty aime les animaux.

-Oui. Je m’inquiète juste pour lui. On ne parle pas de fourmis là mais d’un lynx !

-Comme je te l’ai dit, Irène ne lui fera pas de mal. Et puis tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter maintenant, il sait que tu es là. C’est le plus important. Tu me disais que tu cherchais un moyen plus rapide… Tu n’as pas terminé ta phrase.

-De le contacter. Les lettres c’est classe et ça fait très « ancien temps » mais là, il faut qu’on trouve un moyen plus pratique pour se contacter. Peut- être par email ou par téléphone ?

-Il est actuellement à L.A, donc tu peux lui envoyer un email mais il va rentrer dans quelques jours à la Scholomance. Envoie-lui plutôt un message. Ce sera plus simple !

-D’accord. Il a gardé le même numéro ?

-Non. Livvy donna le nouveau numéro de téléphone de Ty puis regarda fixement Kit.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Lui demanda-il

-Parce que tu rayonnes littéralement. Tu as des faux airs de Magnus en ce moment.

Kit sentit ses joues s’empourprer, il avait toujours trouvé que Magnus était un personnage haut en couleurs et un peu excentrique. Il adressa un sourire timide à Livvy.

-Ton frère me fait cet effet-là.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sans ciller, et c’est en partie pour ça que je souris également. Il mérite d’être heureux et toi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis elle lui adressa un large sourire avant de s’éclipser en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Kit se retrouva de nouveau seul dans sa chambre, le cœur léger. Il s’affala sur son lit, prit son oreiller et le serra fort contre sa poitrine. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il resta allongé un long moment puis il sortit son téléphone. Il rentra les nouvelles coordonnées de Ty puis lui envoya un texto :

« _Cher Ty, Livvy est passée me voir aujourd’hui. Je venais à peine de terminer ta lettre. Elle m’a donné ton numéro de téléphone. Si tu n’as plus ton ancien téléphone, c’est que tu t’en es débarrassé et donc, tu n’es plus en possession du Livre noir des Morts. Comment-tu te sens par rapport à ça ? J’imagine qu’on pourra en discuter quand on se verra. Parce que, bien-sûr, je le souhaite tout autant que toi ! Je cherche juste un moyen pour venir te voir. En attendant, on peut communiquer par textos, ça sera plus simple et plus rapide… et puis, on est au XXIe siècle après tout ! la technologie a du bon, même pour les chasseurs d’ombres_ _😉_ _Je t’embrasse et te dit à bientôt. Kit. PS : je signe encore Kit mais toi, tu peux m’appeler Christopher…_ »

Il laissa le téléphone dans sa chambre et s’en alla le cœur léger, retrouver Tessa et Mina.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, Tessa lisait un livre, allongée dans le canapé. Elle avait posé un plaid sur elle et paraissait complètement absorbée par l’histoire. Mina faisait la sieste, un babyphone était posé sur la table basse. Kit s’approcha de Tessa. Il ne voulait pas la surprendre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis lui adressa un sourire, comme à son habitude. Kit ne se lassait jamais des sourires de Tessa. Il pensait souvent à ses enfants et à la façon dont elle avait dû les éduquer. C’était une autre époque, pensa-il. Il avait plus d’une fois songé à interroger Tessa et Jem sur ses ancêtres et sur Will mais il n’avait jamais su comment s’y prendre. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de peine. Il savait que Will avait été le père des enfants de Tessa et le _parabatai_ de Jem mais il n’avait jamais vraiment compris la profondeur et la puissance des liens qui les unissaient tous les trois. Peut-être qu’un jour il saurait. Mais ce moment n’était pas venu, il le sentait.

Tessa invita Kit à s’asseoir près d’elle en lui faisant de la place. Kit s’exécuta et tira un peu le plaid vers lui. Il aimait leur complicité.

-Il est intéressant ton bouquin ? demanda Kit.

-Il s’agit d’une histoire d’amour, répondit Tessa.

-ça doit te changer !

-C’est-à-dire ? demanda Tessa. Elle regarda Kit d’un air amusé.

-Comme si tu n’en n’avais pas lu des milliers déjà !

-Chaque histoire est différente. Et puis les bouquins sont plus ou moins bien écrits…

-J’imagine ! Cette histoire se démarque des autres ?

-Pas tellement. L’un des protagonistes de l’histoire est tombé amoureux mais il a du mal à réaliser et ne comprend pas ses sentiments. Il ne sait pas à qui en parler et se sent plutôt seul, comme emprisonné dans sa tête.

-Ça ressemble à toutes les histoires d’amour ça ! Tu n’as jamais vu le film Romeo + Juliet ?

-Non, mais j’ai lu le bouquin ! répondit Tessa. Et EUX, avaient très bien compris leurs sentiments l’un envers l’autre. Ils n’ont juste pas réussi à les faire comprendre à leurs familles respectives.

Kit sourit. Il n’y avait pas de discussion à avoir sur Roméo et Juliette, ils étaient d’accord. Il ajouta simplement :

-tu sais, peut-être que le personnage dont tu me parles a du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Il a peut-être été trahi ou n’a jamais pu faire complètement confiance à quelqu’un et que cette peur de la trahison prend le pas sur tout le reste ?

-C’est possible oui, lui répondit Tessa. Elle avait fermé son livre et regardait désormais Kit d’un œil mi-sérieux, mi-amusé. Je trouve cela triste qu’un être humain, même si c’est un personnage créé de toutes pièces, puisse ressentir cela. En général, l’auteur se retrouve un petit peu dans ses personnages. Personne n’est isolé sur la terre, on peut toujours trouver une oreille attentive ou une épaule pour pleurer si on se tourne un minimum vers les autres… après tout, « tant que vous n’avez pas d’amis, vous n’êtes pas unique au monde… »

-On change de registre là ! Tu me cites le Petit Prince !

-Tu as vu le film ?

-Non, mais j’ai lu le livre, répondit Kit en s’esclaffant. Et pour rebondir sur ce que tu me dis, parfois, certaines personnes éprouvent des difficultés à se tourner vers les autres justement et quand elles pensent trouver une oreille attentive, elles peuvent parfois tomber de haut.

-C’est vrai aussi. Mais il n’y a pas que des mauvaises choses dans la vie. Il suffit parfois d’un signe, d’une présence, d’une rencontre pour que le sens d’une vie soit changé à jamais.

Kit parut troublé par la réponse de Tessa. C’est comme si elle lisait en lui… parce que c’est exactement ce qu’il ressentait vis-à-vis de Ty. Mais comment lui dire ? Ou en parler à Jem ? Il se sentait encore très intimidé par ces deux personnes qui l’avaient accueilli et choyé et même s’il commençait à trouver ses marques, comme il l’avait lui-même avoué à Jem, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à leur parler de Ty. Mais ce jour viendrait, il en était certain. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps.

-Tu as sans doute raison, Tessa. Parfois, il faut juste un peu de temps, ajouta Kit. Il lui lança un regard complice et elle acquiesça doucement. Il eut l’impression qu’ils s’étaient compris sans s’être réellement parlé et il en ressentit les effets positifs jusqu’au plus profond de son cœur. Elle se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Tu restes un peu avec moi ? je profite que Mina fasse sa sieste pour me ressourcer un peu.

-OK. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un bon bouquin moi aussi ! et tu pourras me dire si ton héros arrive à trouver le signe qui changera sa destinée, répondit Kit.

-Rien n’est moins sûr… mais oui, je te dirai. Quant aux bouquins, j’en ai tout un tas en stock si tu le souhaites.

-Merci. Là, je vais me reposer un peu.

Kit s’allongea dans l’autre sens sur le canapé, réajusta le plaid puis ferma les yeux tandis que Tessa se replongeait dans sa lecture. Ils restèrent un long moment ensemble, à partager cet instant de quiétude. Ils ne se parlaient mais ils sentirent tous les deux qu’ils s’étaient compris et cela ne fit qu’approfondir le lien entre eux.


	5. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enfin!
> 
> bonne lecture :)

_Christopher, j’ai bien eu ton message. Je rentre à la Scholomance demain mais on peut continuer à se parler par message, tu as raison, c’est plus pratique. Livvy m’a rapporté que tu t’inquiétais pour moi à cause de mon lynx. Ne t’en fais pas, Irène ne m’attaque jamais. Dis-moi quand tu auras trouvé un moyen de nous rencontrer, je vais également chercher de mon côté, il y a peut-être des livres sur le sujet à l’école. Je te dis à bientôt. Ty_

Kit relisait sans cesse le texto que Ty lui avait envoyé. Il n’avait pas su quoi répondre. Ty avait déjà dû rentrer à la Scholomance. Il se sentit un peu nauséeux et perdu. Il n’avait jamais semblé si prêt de Ty et pourtant, à cet instant présent, il lui semblait si loin. Les heures s’étaient transformées en jours et l’humeur de Kit s’en ressentait. Jem était revenu de sa mission et ils avaient pu reprendre l’entraînement mais Kit semblait toujours déconcentré.

Son humeur dépendait totalement de Ty et il se sentait impuissant. Il n’arrivait pas à lutter contre ses sentiments. Tout le ramenait à Ty et il comprit qu’il était sa faiblesse. Il cherchait dans tous les bouquins qu’il pouvait trouver comment rejoindre Ty mais il ne trouvait pas. Il devenait de plus en plus renfermé et Jem et Tessa ne comprenaient pas ces changements d’humeur.

Quelques jours après la réception du premier texto de Ty, il en reçu un second : _Comment vas-tu ? Je suis bien rentré à la Scholomance. Irène a eu l’air contente de me voir. Dis-moi que tu vas bien. Ty._

Kit reçu alors un second message, sous la forme d’une photo montrant Ty avec son lynx, qui était magnifique. Kit eu un choc en voyant Ty. Il avait ses écouteurs autour de son cou et il souriait timidement devant l’objectif, sans regarder fixement devant lui, comme il le faisait toujours. Kit avait remarqué que Ty avait grandi et s’être un peu étoffé. Il avait l’air fatigué mais semblait avoir trouvé ses repères. Sa chambre était remplie de dessins et d’animaux. Kit sentait que Ty était dans son élément. Il remarqua également que Ty avait une main posée sur le flanc de son lynx. La photo était très belle. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps, comme à chaque fois qu’il était en contact avec Ty.

Il lui répondit : _ton lynx me fixe d’un drôle de regard. En même temps, c’est normal, elle ne me connaît pas ! Parle-lui de moi et dit lui que je suis un ami_ _😉 En ce qui te concerne, tu es très beau. Mais ce n’est pas une découverte pour moi, je l’ai toujours pensé. Je ne t’ai pas donné de nouvelles de moi avant parce que je cherche toujours un moyen de venir te voir et que ça me rendait un peu triste de ne pas avoir encore pu te revoir. Dès que j’ai plus d’infos, je te le dis. Fais attention aux griffes d’Irène. Kit_

Avant d’appuyer sur la touche « envoyer », il changea Kit pour Christopher. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il s’habituait doucement à ce changement.

La réponse de Ty ne se fit pas attendre : _Christopher, je lui ai déjà parlé de toi et elle sait qu’elle te verra un jour. Ne t’en fais pas, elle ne sort les griffes que quand elle a faim. N’attends pas de trouver la solution pour me donner des nouvelles, écris -moi et parles-moi de ta vie dans le Devon. Tout ce qui concerne Watson m’intéresse. Ty_

Et c’est ainsi que Kit commença à raconter ses journées, ses apprentissages et entraînements physiques. Il lui parlait de ses relations avec Tessa, Jem et Mina et lui envoyait des photos également, même s’il n’était jamais seul dessus.

Quelques semaines après le début de leur correspondance, pendant le déjeuner, Jem annonça qu’il avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer :

-Je dois me rendre demain à la Scholomance pour parler avec Jia Penhallow de ce qui se passe actuellement à Idris et essayer de trouver une solution. Elle est très inquiète de cette situation. Apparemment le fait que je sois un ancien Frère Silencieux paraît peser dans la balance, même si je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m’en tenir. Il me faut honorer cette mission. J’ai demandé à Magnus s'il pouvait ouvrir un portal demain.

-très bien. Je vais leur demander si je peux rester un peu avec eux. Max et Rafe pourront jouer avec Mina , répondit Tessa.

-Et moi ? demanda Kit.

-Je pensais t’emmener avec moi. Après tout, cela fait partie de ton apprentissage. Il faut bien que tu te rendes sur le terrain un jour ou l’autre. Et puis là, tu es directement concerné. On va certainement parler des fées. Il s’agit de ton ascendance après tout. Qu’en dis-tu ?

Kit eut du mal à cacher sa joie. Je viens avec toi ! s’écria Kit puis il lui tapa gentiment l’épaule avec son poing. Tessa et Jem échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas l'intensité de la réaction de Kit puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois.

Une fois le repas terminé, Kit monta dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et il envoya un message à Ty lui indiquant qu’ils se verraient demain, et que Jem serait là aussi. Ty lui répondit : _ok. Je t’attends. Repose-toi et sois en forme pour nos retrouvailles. A demain. Ty._

Le lendemain, dès qu'ils furent prêts, Tessa envoya un message à Magnus, qui leur ouvrit un portal . Kit tenait Mina dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent tous les 4 dans l’appartement de Magnus et Alec et furent accueillis par Max et Rafe qui sautillaient autour d’eux, gaiement et Alec et Magnus qui se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, en souriant. Ils avaient l’air fatigué. Ils se saluèrent.

-Merci de nous aider avec les portals et de nous accueillir quelques jours avec Mina, dit Tessa.

-C’est bien normal répondit Magnus.

Alec regardait Mina tendrement. Elle est tellement mignonne dit-il. Il la prit des bras de Kit et commença à la bercer en fredonnant un air en espagnol.

-Je vois que ton espagnol s’est amélioré Alec, affirma Jem en lui lançant un clin d’œil. Alec sentit ses joues s’empourprer et acquiesça doucement. Je pratique tous les jours avec Rafe. Magnus m’aide beaucoup.

-Je n’ai pas de mérite Alexander. J’ai eu des centaines d’années pour apprendre toutes ces langues. Il échangea un tendre regard avec Alec. Puis Magnus se tourna vers Kit, qui était resté un peu en retrait.

-Comment vas-tu Kit ? Tu te plais dans le Devon ?

-Oui, répondit Kit, intimidé. Jem s’entraîne avec moi. Il m’apprend les bases pour être un digne chasseur d’ombres.

-Tu as déjà la grâce héritée de ta famille. Il ne te manque que la confiance en toi. Je trouve que c’est plutôt intéressant de rencontrer un Herondale comme toi.

Kit ne sut que répondre. Il détourna le regard puis commença à examiner l’appartement de Magnus et Alec, tandis que Jem et Tessa s’asseyaient sur le canapé avec Magnus. Alec était parti coucher Mina, Rafe et Max, pour la sieste. Les enfants avaient embrassé tendrement Magnus et avaient adressé un timide geste en guise de salut à Tessa, Jem et Kit. Mina s'était assoupie dans les bras d'Alec.

Magnus les avait regardé partir avec une profonde affection.

-Vous restez un petit peu ? demande Magnus, en se tournant à nouveau vers Tessa et Jem.

-Non, nous partons tout de suite pour la Scholomance avec Kit , répondit Jem.

Magnus se retourna et fixa Kit du regard.

-Vous allez à la Scholomance ? demande Magnus. Intéressant. Kit, tu y es déjà allé ? ajouta-il

-Non, répondit Kit, distraitement. Il venait d’apercevoir Chairman Meow, qui le fixait d’un air soupçonneux. Il a des faux airs de Church se dit Kit à lui-même. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de tous les objets entreposés dans l’appartement. Il ressentait les mêmes ondes que chez Tessa et Jem. Il était dans un foyer aimant où la paix, le rire et la bienveillance étaient rois.

Magnus détourna son attention de Kit, qui ne parut pas comprendre son malaise puis Jem indiqua :

-nous devons y aller, Kit, tu viens ? Nous reviendrons chercher Mina et Tessa quand nous aurons terminé notre mission à la Scholomance. Merci encore Magnus.

Les vieux amis s'embrassèrent.

-J’arrive, répondit Kit.

Il essaya de caresser Chairman Meow mais il n’obtint qu’une moue de dédain.

-Oui, je ne me suis pas trompé, tu ressembles à Church ! murmura Kit.

Il lança un dernier regard au chat, puis il salua Magnus et Alec, qui venait de revenir, puis ils échangèrent tous des embrassades. Tessa embrassa Jem puis se tourna vers Kit :

-bon séjour à la Scholomance, Kit. J'espère que le voyage te plaira. Puis elle l'embrassa sur le front. Il lui adressa un franc sourire puis il se rapprocha de Jem.

Magnus ouvrit un nouveau portal et ils passèrent tous les deux à travers afin de gagner la Scholomance.

Kit bouillait littéralement de l’intérieur. Il essaya de garder une attitude neutre mais il n’était pas sûr d’y parvenir. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, Kit resta bouche bée. Il ne s’attendait pas à voir un bâtiment aussi beau. Kit remarqua que le château était incrusté dans la montagne.

Jia Penhallow les attendait à l’entrée de l’école :

-Bienvenue à la Scholomance, dit-elle chaleureusement. Je vous attendais. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. Je vous préviens tout de suite que les équipements sont rudimentaires.

-Pas de souci, répondit Jem. J'ai connu bien pire.

Jem logeait dans la chambre attenante à celle de Kit. Une fois qu’ils prirent possession des lieux, ils retrouvèrent Jia dans le hall. Une réunion était prévue et Jem y prenait part. Jia indiqua à Kit qu’il pouvait rester dans le périmètre de l’école mais qu’il ne devait pas en sortir car dehors, il n’était plus protégé. Jia, et Jem partirent à la réunion et Kit se mit à parcourir les couloirs de l’école. Il avait l’impression d’être à Poudlard. Le pire, c’était qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir parler de ce sentiment à qui que ce soit ici, les chasseurs d’ombre n’étant pas très au fait de la folie Harry Potter. Il sentait qu’il était tendu. Ty lui avait donné rendez-vous après ses cours du matin, ce qui lui donnait quelques heures pour visiter les lieux. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il était à la Scholomance et qu’il allait bientôt retrouver Ty. Après tant de semaines de séparation, il allait enfin retrouver son Sherlock, son Ty.

Il ne cessait d’être impressionné par la grandeur des lieux. Il resta quelques temps dans la Bibliothèque. Il escalada même l’arbre planté au milieu et se détendit quelques instants. Il croisa plusieurs personnes dans les couloirs mais aucune ne s’arrêta pour lui parler. 

Quand l’heure du rendez-vous arriva, il se dirigea vers le lieu que lui avait indiqué Ty, près d’un lac, et attendit. Il savait que Ty était très à cheval sur les horaires et il fut surpris de son manque de ponctualité. Il commença à faire les cent pas puis s’assit dans l’herbe, au bord du lac.

Tout à coup, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut Ty qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Irène se tenait à ses côtés. Ty, contrairement à son habitude, n’avait pas ses écouteurs. Il regardait ses pieds, une main caressant Irène.

-Tu es venu… murmura Kit.

Ty releva la tête, surpris.

-Bien-sûr que je suis venu ! répondit Ty. Après mes cours, je suis allé chercher Irène, j’ai pensé que tu serais heureux de la rencontrer. Elle a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

Quand Irène entendit son nom, elle tourna sa gueule vers Ty qui continuait de la caresser, calmement.

Ty fixait Kit de manière détournée, il n’arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Kit eu du mal à répondre, étant totalement affolé :

-Oui. Je suis heureux de te voir… tu, tu as l’air en forme. Tu te plais à l’école ? Cela correspondait à ce à quoi tu t’attendais ? demanda Kit.

Il était très nerveux et tripotait ses mains. Ty sembla percevoir son trouble et fit quelques pas dans sa direction :

-Oui. Je me sens en paix ici. Comme tu le vois, je n’ai pas besoin de mettre mes écouteurs. Je ne les porte que quand je suis dans ma chambre, que ma famille me manque trop et que je n’arrive pas à faire le tri dans mes pensées.

-Oui, je comprends. Kit semblait de plus en plus nerveux, à mesure que Ty et Irène se rapprochaient de lui. Il mit sa nervosité sur le compte de la présence d’Irène.

-Je peux la caresser ? demanda Kit 

-Bien-sûr, répondit Ty. Mais il faut d’abord qu’elle te sente, qu’elle t’apprivoise. Laisse-la faire.

Ty se pencha vers Irène et lui glissa quelque chose à l’oreille. Irène s’approcha doucement de Kit, qui ne bougeait pas, pétrifié. Elle renifla ses jambes puis, tel un gros chat, se pelotonna contre Kit et ronronna doucement.

-Tu vois, elle t’a déjà apprivoisé. Elle te connaît, elle sait que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal car je lui ai parlé de toi.

Irène s’était allongée de tout son long sur les pieds de Kit, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Elle a compris que c’était de moi dont tu lui parlais ?

-Oui. Elle est très intelligente.

-Que lui as-tu dit d’autre sur moi ?

-Que tu étais la personne qui me connaissait le mieux, à part Livvy, et que tu étais important pour moi.

Kit fixait Ty, qui venait de relever la tête. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils se regardaient en face. Aucun des deux n’osait détourner le regard. Ty s’avança vers Kit. Il était désormais très près.

-Christopher….

Ty s’avança encore un peu plus vers Kit, il pouvait désormais voir ses longs cils blonds. Il se noyait dans ses yeux et ne pouvait détacher son regard.

-Tu es venu jusqu’ici. Tu m’as retrouvé.

Kit ressentait l’émotion de Ty et n’osait pas bouger.

-Je te l’ai dit, répondit Kit, je… je t’aime et je ferai tout pour que tu ne te sentes plus jamais seul.

A ces paroles, Ty franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et entoura Kit de ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kit et respira bruyamment. Il tremblait de tout son long. Kit accepta l’embrassade et serra Ty fort dans ses bras. Le souvenir d’une nuit sur la plage alors qu’ils avaient déjà parlé de ressusciter Livvy ressurgit dans la mémoire de Kit. Cette nuit-là, et pour la première fois, Ty avait initié l’embrassade, alors qu’ils étaient à moitié immergés dans l’Océan. Kit n’avait pas compris à l’époque la force de ses sentiments. Il en était désormais conscient. Il serra Ty encore un peu plus fort contre lui. Il sentait que Ty se calmait et tout doucement, petit à petit, les tremblements diminuèrent jusqu’à disparaître complètement. Il pouvait sentir les battements de leurs cœurs battre à l’unisson. Ils ne faisaient qu’un.

Un frisson parcourut Kit. Il se sentait heureux, libre, entier, à sa place. Il savait désormais que quoi qu’il arrive, les bras de Ty serait toujours un foyer pour lui. Il n’avait jamais ressenti tant de joie et d’amour en lui. Ty était son bonheur que rien ni personne ne pourrait désormais lui enlever .


	6. premier baiser

Jem avait prévenu Kit qu’ils allaient certainement rester quelques jours à la Scholomance. Kit avait essayé de dissimuler sa joie. Les journées se déroulaient selon un certain rituel : il s’entraînait le matin tôt avec Jem, puis lorsque celui-ci partait en réunion ou en déplacement pour la journée, Kit voyait Ty avant qu’il ne parte en cours. Puis, il passait une partie de la matinée à s’instruire à la Bibliothèque avant de partir explorer la Scholomance. Il avait eu l’autorisation de Jia Penhallow de se déplacer dans toute l’enceinte de l’école. Il découvrit plusieurs endroits « secrets. » Il les parcourait et en faisait part à Ty qui ne les connaissait apparemment pas tous. Parfois, il attendait d’être avec Ty pour découvrir l’endroit. Il s’occupait également beaucoup , qui l’appréciait apparemment autant qu’elle appréciait Ty. Quand venait l’heure du déjeuner, Ty rejoignait Kit, ils déjeunaient rapidement puis ils partaient ensemble faire le tour du lac pour discuter et parfois jouer avec Irène.

Durant l’après-midi, il s’entraînait dans la salle d’armes, parfois seul, parfois avec d’autres centurions. Il arrivait ainsi que Kit et Ty s’entraînent ensemble. Kit avait pris de l’assurance depuis la première fois qu’il avait franchi la porte de l’institut de L.A. Il sentait qu’il ne se battait plus de ma même manière. Ty en avait conscience également. Il aimait particulièrement se battre avec Ty car bien que ce dernier prît quasi systématiquement l’avantage sur lui, il le faisait avec le sourire. Et Kit en était toujours très troublé. Après l’entraînement, Kit et Ty partaient se promener à nouveau ou ils lisaient à la bibliothèque. Ils dinaient ensuite avec tous les centurions et Jem, quand il était là, puis passaient leurs dans la bibliothèque, Kit allongé, le dos sur une branche de l’arbre, Ty ses écouteurs autour du cou, un bouquin dans les mains et allongé, lui aussi, mais sa tête sur le torse de Kit. Kit lui caressait les cheveux quand il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Kit aimait cette proximité et d’après ce que ce qu’il avait pu comprendre, Ty également. Kit regardait des vidéos sur YouTube sur son téléphone et les montrait à Ty qui paraissait toujours très surpris de ce qu’il voyait. Il aimait ce côté-là de Kit même s’il préférait, lui, les livres. 

Kit et Ty avaient réussi à se dire ce qu’ils ressentaient quant au déroulement des événements suivant la résurrection de Livvy et la façon dont les choses s’étaient terminées entre eux. Ils se sentaient désormais extrêmement proches et sur la même longueur d’ondes, comme lorsqu’ils étaient à L.A.

Un midi - cela faisait environ une semaine que Kit et Jem étaient arrivés- Ty rejoignit Kit avant d’aller déjeuner. Kit ressentait toujours un sentiment électrifiant quant il voyait Ty. Il pensait souvent à leur première rencontre où il avait été frappé par la beauté de Ty. Il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, alors, mais il n’avait gardé en tête que l’effet que Ty avait eu sur lui. C’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais dit à Ty.

Quand il vit Ty s’avancer, Kit fut pris d’un élan d’affection. Il courut vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Ils commençaient tous les deux à s’adapter à ces marques d’affection. Kit murmura à l’oreille de Ty :

-je suis heureux d’être là avec toi.

Il sentit Ty sourire, la tête enfouie au creux de son cou. Quand il était dans les bras de Ty, Kit avait l’impression qu’il ne faisait qu’un avec lui et que c’était l’endroit où il était supposé être. Il se sentait toujours en parfait accord avec Ty, comme deux pièces de puzzle qui s’emboitent parfaitement pour n’en former qu’une.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés puis Kit recula sa tête. Il observa Ty très attentivement et lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait dans ses yeux :

-tu es tellement beau Ty… je…

Il n’arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. Ty le regardait fixement puis cilla. Il répondit : 

-Christopher, tu sais que tu n’es pas en reste non plus.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta :

-Tu es la plus belle personne que j’ai rencontré dans ma vie, tant intérieurement qu’à l’extérieur. Je suis heureux que tu sois là avec moi.

Kit lui sourit tout en lui caressant la joue. Il lui répondit :

-J’espère rester le plus longtemps possible avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

A ces mots, Ty détourna le regard, tandis que Kit continuait à lui caresser le visage. Son autre main allait et venait dans ses cheveux, qui étaient toujours très doux, bien qu’indomptables. Kit prit doucement le menton de Ty entre ses doigts puis il dirigea son visage afin que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Ty parut légèrement à court de souffle.

-Ty… dit Kit, avant de s’avancer doucement vers lui et de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Ty. Ce contact surprit Ty qui, cependant, ne chercha pas à se dérober. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger puis Ty rompit l’embrassade. Il recula sa tête pour observer Kit, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Kit avait gardé une main dans les cheveux de Ty et l’autre était posée sur sa nuque. Ty lui sourit à son tour puis il s’approcha de Kit et l’embrassa doucement. Il le prit dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Son cerveau n’analysait plus, il se laissait totalement guider par ses et ressentait une multitude de sentiments à la fois tandis qu’il embrassait Kit. Il avait l’impression qu’un en ciel le traversait de toute part. Il aimait la sensation que lui procurait ce baiser, il avait totalement laissé tomber sa garde et se donnait tout entier dans cet échange.

Il sentait la langue de Kit danser dans sa bouche et appréciait la valse qu’elle effectuait avec la sienne. Ils oublièrent toute notion du temps et de l’espace. Ils étaient seuls au monde et seul comptait la présence de l’autre. Ils étaient très proches l’un de l’autre et ils appréciaient tous les deux cette intimité. Leur baiser dura longtemps. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se regardèrent en souriant, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillants. Ty entourait Kit de ses bras et il posa à nouveau la tête dans le creux de son cou.

-On peut dire que ce baiser sera le premier d’une longue série, dit Kit d’un ton taquin.

Il caressait toujours les cheveux ce Ty et le serrait fort contre lui.

-Oui, répondit Ty. Ce fut merveilleux… merci Christopher. Je me sens bien comme ça, contre toi. J’ai l’impression que ma tête s’emboîte parfaitement dans ton cou.

-Oui, je le sens bien ! On est fait pour se compléter, c’était écrit ! répondit Kit d’un ton amusé. Il continuait à serrer Ty dans ses bras.

Ty sourit timidement.

-Oui, tu as raison, ajouta-il, simplement.

Ils restèrent encore de longs moments enlacés puis après s’être détachés l’un de l’autre, ils se dirigèrent vers l’école, dans la main, pour déjeuner, le cœur léger.

Il n’avait pas de séance d’entraînement prévue avec Ty cet après-midi-là. Il essaya de se concentrer mais il n’y parvint pas. Il était obsédé par le baiser qu’ils avaient échangé. Il en avait encore des frissons. Il avait rêvé d’embrasser Ty depuis des jours mais il était loin de penser que ce baiser lui ferait tant d’effets. Tout son corps avait répondu à l’appel de Ty puis durant leur baiser, il s’était senti en totale fusion avec Ty. Il en était très troublé. Durant son entraînement, il envoya la moitié des couteaux à plusieurs mètres de la cible puis quand vint l’heure de l’entraînement avec les centurions, il ne réussit pas à contrer les coups de ses adversaires. Il se sentit comme un vrai public et se surprit à rire de lui-même. Il se retrouva couvert de bleus à la fin de la séance. Cependant, il ne s’en souciait pas, il était heureux et il était avec Ty.

Après son entraînement, il prit une douche rapide puis retrouva rapidement Ty, qui, lorsqu’il l’aperçut, le regarda surpris :

-Comment t’es-tu fais tous ces bleus ? demanda-il, d’un ton inquiet. Tu ne les avais pas tout à l’heure !

-J’étais déconcentré… répondit Kit, d’un ton mystérieux. Pour être honnête, je n’arrivais pas à oublier notre baiser. J’y ai beaucoup pensé depuis ce midi. Tu m’as toujours fait beaucoup d’effet même si avant, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m’arrivait.

Ty rougit violemment.

-Oh ? tu ressentais ça aussi ?

-Oui !

-On a perdu tellement de temps… répondit Ty d’une petite voix peinée.

-On le rattrapera ! Sherlock et Watson ne se sépareront plus !

Ty eut un léger sourire. Il regardait toujours Kit puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur ses bleus.

\- Tu n’as pas mal ? demanda-il.

-Non, non, ça en valait la peine ! répondit Kit, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Il s’approcha de Ty et l’embrassa doucement. Je pourrais passer des heures à t’embrasser, je ne me lasse pas de tes lèvres… je pourrais faire ça toute la journée !

Ty rompit le baiser : mais ça risque d’être compliqué avec mes cours et l’apprentissage à la Scholomance… j’ai un programme ...

-Ty, je plaisante ! l’interrompit Kit

-Ah d’accord, répondit Ty. Kit s’approcha à nouveau de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il faisait attention à la façon dont il le traitait et prenait soin de lui. Il prenait garde à dire les choses de manière à ce que Ty les comprenne et Kit faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas le mettre mal à . Il vérifiait toujours que Ty était réceptif au contact avant de le toucher. Durant leur embrassade, Kit sentit que Ty était détendu et qu’il avait compris. Cela le rendit heureux.

Quand il s’approcha de sa chambre, plus tard dans la soirée pour se coucher -il avait eu un mal fou à quitter Ty - il entendit du bruit dans celle de Jem et alla frapper à sa porte.

Jem lui ouvrit et se figea quand il aperçut Kit :

-Par l’ange ! que t’est-il -arrivé ? demande Jem d’un ton inquiet, en se précipitant vers Kit.

-Je n’étais pas très concentré répondit Kit avec un petit sourire. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux entrer ? demanda-il.

-Bien-sûr, répondit Jem. Je suis rentré tout à l’heure. Kit entra dans la chambre de Jem, qui ferma la porte.

-Tu ne souffres pas ? demanda-il.

-Non, à vrai dire ça m’est égal.

-Tu te sens bien Kit ? Tu as l’air presque heureux d’être couvert de bleus !

-Non, je n’irais pas jusque-là quand même ! répondit Kit en riant. Je n’y fais juste pas attention c’est tout reprit-il d’un ton léger.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? le questionna Jem. Même lorsque nous nous entrainions à la maison, tu ne semblais pas aussi… comment dire… détaché. Là, je te sens complètement différent.

-Oui, je pense que la Scholomance commence à produire des effets sur moi, répondit Kit, d’un ton énigmatique.

Il s’assit dans l’un des deux fauteuils, inconfortables, de la chambre. Jem resta debout et s’appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Apparemment, ça te réussit d’être ici, oui. Je te le dis, tu as changé.

-Oui, moi aussi je le sens, confirma Kit. Il affichait un grand sourire et Jem continuait de le regarder, stupéfait.

-Tu ne t’ennuies pas ici ? J’ai demandé à Jia si tu pouvais assister à la prochaine réunion et elle n’y voit pas d’inconvénient, à condition, bien-sûr, que tu saches te tenir.

-Non, non, je n’ai pas le temps de m’ennuyer ! et pour la réunion, je ne te promets rien quant à ma conduite ! répondit Kit, en souriant franchement. Je suis un _bad boy_ , ne l’oublies pas !

-comment pourrais-je l’oublier ? ajouta Jem, d’un ton ironique. Je commence à te connaître, mon fils. Parfois, tu me fais penser à Will.

Kit rougit à cette comparaison. Il ne s’était pas encore totalement habitué à la bienveillance de Jem. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans se parler. Jem regardait par la fenêtre, bien que l’obscurité fût déjà présente et Kit était perdu dans ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers Ty.

-Est-ce que les gens sont au courant, je veux dire… pour moi… de mon ? demanda Kit, d’un ton redevenu sérieux.

-nous ne l’avons dit à personne. Ta sécurité est la chose la plus importante qui soit. Il ne faut surtout pas ébruiter ton secret, au cas où nos ennemis utiliseraient la torture pour nous faire parler. Et cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi.

-Oui, je sais, répondit Kit. Toi et Tessa vous me le dites souvent. Je ne sais pas si je vous l’ai déjà dit, mais merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… et mes ancêtres. Je ne l’oublierai jamais.

-Je te l’ai dit, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te protéger. Nous sommes liés pour la vie tous les trois.

Jem s’arrêta de parler puis il regarda tendrement Kit, qui lui rendit son regard.

-Et toi ? Tu as parlé à quelqu’un de ton ascendance ? ajouta Jem.

-non. Je n’en n’ai pas parlé à Ty. Je pense qu’attendre de lui en parler est la meilleure solution. S’il venait à apprendre mon secret, j’ai peur que cela le mette en danger et c’est ce que je souhaite éviter à tout prix. Je veux le protéger.

-Ç Ce que tu me dis ne m’étonne pas. Encore un trait des Herondales que je retrouve en toi. J’ai vu que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, avec Ty, durant les rares périodes où j’étais présent ici. C’est une bonne chose que vous vous reparliez.

-Comment sais-tu qu’on ne se parlait plus à un moment ?

-Je l’ai deviné… disons que j’en ai déduit qu’il s’était passé quelque chose quand tu as voulu partir si de Los Angeles, sans même dire au revoir aux Blackthorns ni à Ty.

Kit fut surpris de cette réponse et rougit violemment. Il ne pensait pas être aussi transparent. Puis, en y réfléchissant, il se dit que Tessa et Jem avaient tous deux plus d’un siècle et demi de vie et que ses sentiments d’adolescent ne devaient pas les étonner plus que ça.

-Oui… oui, tu as raison. Ty et moi, nous avons discuté et on s’est réconcilié. Il… c’est quelqu’un de très important pour moi.

-Je l’avais deviné aussi. Ne serait-ce que par rapport à tes réactions quand nous parlions de lui ou de sa famille. C’est comme si toute consistance quittait ton corps et que tu devenais une petite coquille vide. Comme si on avait absorbé toute ta substance de vie.

Là encore, Kit fut pris au dépourvu. C’était exactement ce qu’il ressentait au fond de lui avant qu’il ne reprenne contact avec Ty. Le fait que Tessa et Jem l’aient remarqué, aient compris son mal-être et ne l’aient pas jugé le troublait profondément.

-Je… ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

Kit était désormais très gêné.

-il n’y a rien à répondre dit Jem.

Il s’approcha de Kit et lui posa la main sur l’épaule, comme pour le rassurer et lui dire qu’il serait là, toujours, en cas de besoin.

-Ce n’est pas Ty qui est responsable de ces bleus au moins ?

Kit releva la tête brusquement pour regarder Jem dans les yeux.

-Non non non ! répondit Kit. Il serait incapable de me faire du mal, du moins intentionnellement. Il n’a pas une once de méchanceté en lui…

Kit s’arrêta de parler quelques instants. Il sentait la présence et la bienveillance de Jem ainsi que le poids de sa main sur son épaule. Il eut la certitude que Jem ne l’abandonnerait jamais et il sut, à cet instant, qu’il était prêt à parler à Jem. Il ajouta, tranquillement :

-en fait, si, c’est bien lui qui est responsable de ces bleus, mais indirectement. Il n’a jamais levé la main sur moi. Il a juste… bousculé ma vie. Je ne suis plus le même depuis que je l’ai rencontré, il m’a aidé à devenir une meilleure personne. Kit sentit qu’il rougissait.

Jem le fixa, surpris par le changement de ton et par tant de franchise. Il écouta Kit, patiemment.

-Je… il y a quelques temps, j’ai écrit une lettre à Ty où je lui avouais mes sentiments. A ce moment-là, je n’arrivais pas à le chasser de mon esprit et j’étais trop malheureux. Il m’a répondu et il m’a plus ou moins fait comprendre qu’il ressentait la même chose. J’étais soulagé et en même temps, je voulais le revoir. Et cela me frustrait de ne pas trouver de moyen. C’est pour cette raison que j’ai réagi de la sorte quand tu m’as proposé de venir avec toi à la Scholomance. Je t’avoue que j’étais très stressé à l’idée de revoir Ty. Nous avons beaucoup discuté tous les deux depuis que je suis arrivé avec toi et nous passons de nouveau beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je me sens en paix ici… et heureux comme je l’ai rarement été. L’unique autre fois où j’ai ressenti un tant soit peu la même chose, c’était en Angleterre, avec vous et Mina. Je sais que je suis heureux en grande partie parce que Ty est ici également. C’est lui qui me donne ma force. Et puis…

Kit s’arrêta à nouveau de parler et attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre :

-nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois ce midi. Je n’avais jamais connu ça avant. D’être aussi connecté à une autre personne, sur tous les plans, c’est très fort. J’ai l’impression que c’est mon âme qui a choisi Ty. Il m’a fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre, mais désormais, c’est pour moi la chose la plus évidente qui soit. D’où la raison de mes bleus. Je n’arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu’à notre baiser et je n’ai pas réussi à esquiver les cours lors de ma séance d’entraînement.

Il s’arrêta de parler et soutint le regard, fièrement. Jem avait été de plus en plus touché au fur et à mesure qu’il écoutait Kit dévoiler ses sentiments. Il avait souri quand Kit lui avait donné la raison de ses bleus. Il appuya sa main plus fortement sur l’épaule de Kit puis s’agenouilla devant lui.

-Mon fils, répondit-il d’un ton doux, tout ce qui compte, c’est que tu sois heureux. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, Tessa et moi en sommes la preuve vivante. Ton cœur a choisi pour toi et si Ty te rend heureux, alors, comme tu le dis, ça sera ta plus grande force.

Jem s’arrêta puis hésita à continuer. Enfin, il ajouta :

-il y a quelques semaines, je… je t’ai entendu parler de Ty à Mina, une nuit. Je sais que tu ne m’as pas entendu, j’étais derrière la porte, mais je voulais te dire que je me suis fait la promesse, ce jour-là, de tout faire pour que tu retrouves le « soleil » dont tu parlais avec tant d’affection et de peine aussi. C’est ainsi que j’ai découvert la raison de tes changements d’humeur et tes préoccupations. Je voulais que la discussion vienne de toi parce qu’à aucun moment, je n’ai souhaité te mettre mal à l’aise. Tu es trop important pour moi pour que tu ressentes ce genre de pensée négative, du moins dans la mesure où je peux l’empêcher. Je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé Ty. En y repensant, je n’imagine pas de personne qui te correspondrait mieux que lui…

Kit éprouva un certain malaise à l’idée que Jem l’avait entendu avouer ses sentiments pour Ty à Mina. Il avait les yeux de larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Jem.

-Merci Jem. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci de m’accepter. A tous les niveaux.

-C’est normal, tu es mon fils et je t’aime inconditionnellement.

Kit ne répondit rien mais il le pensa au fond de lui : moi aussi je t’aime, Jem.

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, puis Jem se releva pendant que Kit s’essuyait les yeux.

-La façon dont j’ai décrit mes sentiments pour Ty, c’est ce que tu ressens pour Tessa ? demanda Kit.

-A peu près, même si le poids des années joue en notre faveur. C’est l’avantage de connaître quelqu’un depuis 150 ans. Ceci-dit, certaines émotions sont intemporelles. Je te souhaite d’être aussi heureux que nous.

-Oui, moi aussi. Même si nous, on mourra plus jeunes !

Jem rit de bon cœur.

-En même temps, ce n’est pas bien difficile ! répondit-il

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis se turent quelques instants. Comme pour détourner l’attention de lui, Kit demanda :

-Depuis tout à l’heure, on parle de moi, mais et toi ? comment vas-tu ? tu as l’air fatigué…

-Oui, la mission n’a pas été de tout repos.

-Vous avez recueilli des informations sur ce qu’il se passe à Idris ?

-Non. Nous cherchons toujours à découvrir ce qui se trame là-bas. Dans tous les cas, ça ne peut pas être une bonne chose. Vu la période de troubles dans laquelle nous vivons, une guerre civile ne peut que nous desservir.

-Je ne comprends pas comment la situation a pu dégénérer à ce point. Je veux dire, tu as déjà vu ou entendu Zara ? Comment les gens peuvent-ils être aussi aveugles et bêtes ? Ça me dépasse !

-Tu sais, parfois les personnes sont aveuglées par leur propre haine et guidées par leurs peurs. Ce n’est pas toujours rationnel. Ce sont les personnes qui agissent de manière totalement consciente et volontaire dont il faut se méfier. C’est pour cette raison qu’il faut maintenir les alliances existantes à tout prix et qu’il faut se tourner vers le Monde Obscur et lui faire confiance. C’est notre seul espoir, si on veut avoir une chance de gagner cette guerre un jour.

-Oui. Ce n’est pas une mince affaire qui nous attend alors, répondit Kit. Tu penses qu’on arrivera à la gagner ?

-Oui, mais la victoire, comme depuis la nuit des temps, aura un prix. Il nous faut continuer nos efforts. On aura l’occasion d’en reparler demain lors de la prochaine réunion. Tu pourras bien-sûr, donner ton avis. Je viendrai te réveiller et nous nous y rendrons après notre séance d’entraînement.

-OK, ça me va. Je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit Jem. A demain !

-Bonne nuit fils. Pas de bêtises dans tes rêves ! lui répondit Jem, d’un ton franchement amusé.

-Je vais essayer, dit Kit, en ouvrant la porte. Mais je ne te garantis rien, rajouta-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Kit éclata de rire et ferma la porte derrière lui. Jem entendit son rire diminuer progressivement à mesure que Kit s’éloignait. Il fut pris d’une bouffée d’affection pour lui. Tu mérites ce bonheur, mon fils, tu mérites ton soleil, se dit Jem à lui-même. Qu’il réchauffe ton cœur pour toujours.

Il se déshabilla, se coucha et envoya un texto à Tessa : _ma chérie, je pense à toi et à Mina. Je viens de rentrer à la Scholomance. Dure semaine pour moi mais je sais que Kit est heureux, donc je suis plus serein. J’espère que toi et Mina, vous allez bien. Tout se passe bien chez Magnus et Alec ? j’espère que Magnus n’utilise pas trop de paillettes près de Mina. Sinon, il nous faudra un temps fou pour tout enlever ahahah. Je vous aime. Bonne nuit_.

Puis il s’endormit d’un sommeil sans rêves. 


	7. Découverte(s)

Kit et Ty passaient désormais toutes leurs soirées ensemble. Quand ils étaient dans la chambre de Ty, Irène les regardait et s’approchait parfois d’eux pour se faire caresser. Livvy apparaissait quelques fois. Ils avaient un peu discuté avec elle et elle semblait ravie pour eux. Puis elle disparaissait. Ty ressentait moins cette faiblesse quand Livvy était loin de lui. Peut-être parce qu’il se sentait plus fort depuis qu’il avait retrouvé Kit. Ils riaient, échangeaient et s’embrassaient beaucoup. Ty initiait plus souvent les baisers et quand ce n’était pas le cas, Kit faisait très attention. Il demandait à Ty non pas l’autorisation, mais s’il acceptait d’être touché et embrassé. Kit expliquait beaucoup de choses à Ty, souvent parce qu’il ne les comprenait pas, l’intimité se nourrissant souvent de non-dits, de sous-entendus et d’implicite. Il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec Ty et ne pas l’effrayer ni le brusquer. Ty avait trouvé un livre sur la sexualité dans la Bibliothèque de la Scholomance mais Kit n’était pas sûr que l’ouvrage serait utile car le livre datait de 1756. Il l’avait indiqué à Ty qui, après lui avoir répondu qu’il le lirait quand même pour s’instruire, se renseigna sur la sexualité par d’autres moyens et notamment, son téléphone portable. Ainsi, le fait de discuter de ces sensations les faisait se sentir encore plus proches l’un de l’autre. Aucun des deux n’avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations et ils aimaient cette électricité entre eux. Une intimité commençait à se créer et ils étaient de plus en plus à l’aise ensemble.

A part Jem, personne n’était au courant pour eux. Kit avait indiqué à Ty qu’il avait parlé à Jem et Ty ne lui avait pas demandé d’explications. Il avait bien compris que s’il s’était confié à Jem c’est qu’il en avait éprouvé le besoin et s’était senti assez à l’aise pour le faire. De son côté, Ty ne souhaitait pas parler de son histoire avec Kit à Julian, du moins pas pour le moment. Jem leur avait parlé, toujours de manière bienveillante, sur l’importance et le respect à avoir envers l’autre personne. Puis, en partant, Jem avait posé la main sur l’épaule de Ty, comme pour lui indiquer qu’il lui faisait confiance. Ty ne s’était pas dérobé et il avait senti que ce geste avait son importance. Dès qu’ils se furent retrouvés tous les deux, il avait demandé des explications à Kit. Celui-ci avait pris le temps de lui expliquer qu’il s’agissait, d’après lui, sûrement d’une marque d’attention et de confiance. Ils avaient beaucoup échangé sur ce sujet avec Jem, qui leur avait indiqué tout haut et de manière claire ce qui, pour eux, leur paraissait déjà évident.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Kit, l’un à côté de l’autre, serrés. Kit enlaçait Ty de son bras gauche et, contrairement à son habitude, Kit lisait un livre, qu’il avait trouvé l’après-midi même à la bibliothèque, sur le commerce international des chasseurs d’ombres au XIXe siècle. Il en était au chapitre consacré aux différents trafics illégaux et notamment sur le trafic de Yin-fen. Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu’il ne voyait pas que Ty le fixait intensément.

  
-tu sais si le Yin-fen est toujours produit ? demanda Kit. Tu es au courant des ravages que ce produit peut avoir sur…

Kit s’arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il avait levé les yeux de son livre et avait croisé le regard de Ty. Il avait un regard différent des autres fois. Kit fut pris au dépourvu :

-pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Demanda-il, légèrement gêné.

-tu es beau, lui répondit Ty.

Puis il l’embrassa. Kit sentit, là encore, que le baiser était différent. Ty approfondit le baiser et Kit laisse tomber son livre pour répondre. Il enlaça Ty qui se retrouva complètement allongé sur lui. Une chaleur s’installait entre eux mais ils continuèrent de s’embrasser. Les mains de Ty se trouvaient de chaque côté du visage de Kit qui, lui, tenait Ty par les épaules. Ils s’embrassèrent longtemps puis Ty releva la tête. Il était toujours allongé sur Kit.

-Kit, est-ce que tu ressens cette chaleur ?

-oui, oui… en même temps, tu es sur moi, répondit Kit en souriant.

-non, je ne parle pas du poids que je représente répondit Ty à son tour. Il était très sérieux.

-j’ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Ty, répondit rapidement Kit qui redevint sérieux, lui aussi. Je plaisantais. Oui, je sens cette chaleur, bien-sûr. Ça me plait, j’aime te tenir dans mes bras.

Il attira Ty a lui et le prit dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer. Puis Ty se redressa à nouveau, fixa Kit quelques instant, se rapprocha de lui et l’embrassa.

Le baiser se fit passionné et Ty se releva pour enlever le sweat à capuche que portait Kit. Ils n’étaient jamais allés aussi loin. Kit fut surpris un bref instant mais il aimait les actions de Ty. Il l’aida à enlever son sweat puis se releva sur le lit et attira Ty à lui pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Kit enleva à son tour son sweat. Ils n’étaient séparés que par leurs t-shirts. 

Ty se releva à nouveau et observa Kit, les yeux remplis de désir. Il se pencha vers lui, l’embrassa dans le cou puis sur les deux côtés de la mâchoire. Il remontait doucement vers la bouche de Kit qui l’attendait et se laisser faire. Ty prenait son temps. Pendant qu’il embrassait Kit, il avait passé les mains sous le t-shirt de Kit qui fut surpris de l’effet de ce toucher sur sa peau. Les mains de Ty étaient douces et il aimait les réactions que ce contact procurait à son corps. Ty était désormais à califourchon sur Kit. Il lui fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus la tête et il s’arrêta un moment pour observer le torse de Kit. Il passa ses mains dessus puis reprit le baiser tout en caressant la ligne de ses abdos qui commençait à se dessiner.

-tu t’es entraîné. Tu es plus musclé qu’avant dit Ty en relevant la tête.

-oui, je me suis beaucoup entraîné avec Jem puis j’ai continué ici, avec toi et les autres centurions répondit Kit.

Il avait apprécié la remarque de Ty. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Quelle observation ! ajouta-il.

-en même temps, je suis sur toi, répondit Ty, avec un petit sourire. Difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

A ces mots, Kit ressentit une chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il se laissait guider par ses sensations. Il ne pensait qu’à Ty. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés. Kit commençait à se sentir serré dans son jean. Il regarda Ty. Il y lut de l’approbation et du désir.

Il souleva Ty doucement et le déposa sur le lit. Il se retrouva sur lui, à califourchon. Il aimait cette sensation. Il lui enleva son t-shirt. Ty se laissait faire, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Kit. Il passa à son tour ses mains sur le torse de Ty qui était bien plus dessiné que le sien. La peau de Ty était douce. Ty sursauta légèrement au premier contact mais il se détendit rapidement. Kit était consumé par le désir et, pour la première fois, il sentit que Ty était aussi excité que lui. Il voulait prendre son temps. Ils continuèrent à s’embrasser pendant longtemps puis Kit se releva et se positionna devant Ty, qui était allongé devant lui. Il descendit ses mains vers le bas-ventre de Ty. Il releva la tête pour regarder Ty qui hocha doucement la tête. Il passa ses mains sur la ceinture de Ty et entreprit de la défaire. Il prit son temps. Il la fit coulisser pour l’enlever complètement de son pantalon. La respiration de Ty s’était faite plus rapide. Kit sentait que son propre rythme cardiaque s’était accéléré. Kit entreprit de défaire le pantalon et les chaussettes de Ty. Il procéda par gestes lents et précis et il ne cessait de regardait Ty. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges mais il souriait.

Quand Ty se retrouva en caleçon, Kit en eût le souffle coupé. Il était beau comme un dieu et fragile comme un agneau. Il se fit la promesse de toujours le protéger. Toujours. Coûte que coûte.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Ty.

-est-ce que les sensations te plaisent ? demanda Kit.

-oui Christopher, tu… tu peux continuer. Vas-y doucement, c’est tout, répondit Ty.

-j’aime quand tu m’appelles Christopher. Je vais faire attention, ne t’en fais pas.

-je ne m’en fais pas parce que je suis avec toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse puis ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Kit embrassait chaque centimètre du visage de Ty. Il enlaçait Ty d’une main tandis qu’il descendait lentement l’autre vers son caleçon. Il passa une main dessous. Il guettait les réactions de Ty. Celui-ci eu un hoquet de surprise quand Kit posa sa main sur son érection. Kit stoppa immédiatement son geste. Il chercha Ty du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête et ondula son bassin. Son érection caressa la main de Kit qui trouva un effet très érotique à ce mouvement. Il commença à caresser Ty, lentement. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les sensations éprouvées. Kit était rempli de désir. Il aimait sentir Ty réagir sous ses caresses. Il le trouvait magnifique. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et ils ne se détachaient plus l’un de l’autre. Kit accélérait peu à peu ses mouvements au fur et à mesure que la respiration de Ty se faisait plus saccadée. 

Kit sentait que Ty était proche de l’orgasme, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et avait relevé la tête. Il haletait presque. Kit lui embrassa les paupières en continuant ses va et viens. Il n’arrivait pas à quitter Ty des yeux. Kit sentit soudain le corps de Ty se tendre et un liquide se répandre dans sa main. Il l’embrassa doucement puis il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il se dégagea de Ty doucement puis se plaça à côté de lui dans le lit. Il prit Ty dans ses bras et attendit qu’il se calme et que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés et semblait loin, très loin de ce monde.

Kit se rendait compte de ce que cette proximité entre eux représentait pour Ty. Il ne l’en aima que plus encore. Kit était allongé contre Ty et bientôt leurs rythmes cardiaques s’harmonièrent. Après quelques instants où ils reprirent tous deux leurs esprits, Ty se lova contre Kit et ils échangèrent un regard rempli d’amour.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Un regard suffisait.

***

Quand Kit se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Ils s’étaient endormis tous les deux dans la chambre de Ty. Irène dormait paisiblement. Il observa Ty, qui frissonnait désormais. Il se leva du lit doucement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, se rhabilla et sourit de la situation. Il emmitoufla Ty dans ses couvertures, le borda puis il l’embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de regagner sa propre chambre, sans croiser âme qui vive.

La dernière pensée qu’il eut avant de s’endormir fut celle de Ty, le souffle court et les yeux clos, réagissant à ses caresses. Il se fit la réflexion à lui-même qu’il avait beaucoup de chance et s’endormit aussitôt, heureux.

Le lendemain matin, il réussit à voir Ty quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne parte en cours. Ty rougit légèrement quand il aperçut Kit mais sa gêne disparut rapidement quand ils commencèrent à discuter.

-c’est toi qui m’as bordé cette nuit ? demanda Ty

-oui. Je ne voulais pas que tu attrapes froid. Tu frissonnais quand je suis parti. Kit le regarda et se passa une main dans les cheveux, légèrement gêné.

-oui, tu es parti… répondit Ty en souriant.

Kit ne répondit rien en retour mais regarda Ty avec beaucoup d’affection et il sentit sur lui le regard de Ty qui le brulait.

-tu… tu as aimé ? demanda Kit, candide.

-tu as bien vu l’effet que tes caresses ont eu sur moi, répondit Ty. J’espère recommencer vite et te prouver mes talents.

Il s’était avancé d’un pas vers Kit et le regardait d’un air coquin. Kit se trouva démuni et sourit bêtement quand Ty l’embrassa rapidement avant de partir en vitesse à son cours. Il n’avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre mais il avait hâte d’être le soir même.

Kit retourna dans sa chambre et reprit sa lecture. Il était fasciné par le Yin-fen. Il entendit à peine que quelqu’un frappait à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver Jem sur le bas de la porte.

-salut Jem, tu vas bien ?

-oui, et toi ? répondit Jem.

-ça va. Je commence à me plaire ici. Ty y est pour beaucoup.

Jem le regarda et pour la première fois, Kit y lut un regard… peiné ? C’était inhabituel de la part de Jem.

-qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? demanda Kit, avidement.

-je suis venu t’annoncer que nous partions demain. On n’arrive pas à obtenir d’informations et ta présence même ici représente, apparemment, un certain danger pour les étudiants.

Kit le regarda fixement. Il n’en revenait pas. Il pensait rester plus longtemps à la Scholomance, ici, avec Ty. Ils étaient ensemble depuis une dizaine de jours. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer maintenant.

-Je sais que tu es très proche de Ty. Il pourra venir te voir dans le Devon ou nous pourrons arranger un voyage pour toi à L.A pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver là-bas. Ne t’en fais, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous permettre de continuer à vous voir.

Kit était abasourdi et ne répondit pas. Jem était désemparé de voir Kit dans un tel état. Il s’approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Kit ne se déroba pas. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés puis Kit se détacha, lentement.

-je vais en parler à Ty, tout à l’heure, au déjeuner. Tu restes à la Scholomance avec moi aujourd’hui ?

-oui. Je comptais m’entraîner avec toi ici, une dernière fois.

Kit reprit un peu contenance et lui adressa un sourire timide.

-d’accord, _old man_. Je t’attends tout à l’heure pour le combat du siècle !

-tu as pris confiance en toi à ce que je vois. Nous verrons ça, répondit Jem en souriant. On se retrouve dans la salle de combat.

Jem retourna dans sa chambre et Kit passa la matinée à lire. Il retrouva Ty pour le déjeuner. Kit lui apprit la nouvelle, qu’il prit aussi mal que Kit. 

-on se parlera par texto et puis, tu pourras venir chez Tessa et Jem. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu là-bas.

-je le sais. Je m’étais juste habitué à te voir matin, midi et soir. Tu es une bonne habitude, dit Ty en souriant tristement.

Kit le prit dans ses bras.

-Je sais répondit-il, je sais.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, en se regardant tendrement.

-on se retrouve tout à l’heure pour aller promener Irène ? demanda Kit au moment de quitter Ty à nouveau.

-ok, répondit Ty.

Kit regarda Ty s’éloigner, le cœur serré puis il retourna dans sa chambre. Il se prépara ensuite pour son entraînement avec Jem. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d’entraînement. Il avait toujours l’impression de se retrouver dans la salle d’entraînement du film Matrix. Il avait montré le film à Tessa puisqu’il n’était pas tiré d’un livre. A la fin du film, Tessa était restée sceptique et avait juste indiqué : 

-c’est un peu comme le monde obscur… mais en plus compliqué !

Kit n’avait pas trop su quoi répondre.

L’entraînement se passa bien. Jem nota les progrès réalisés par Kit.

-je vois que tu as trouvé une nouvelle motivation pour le combat.

Kit lui lança un grand sourire.

-Et oui ! Ça m’aide de me battre contre Ty. Il n’est pas aussi rouillé que toi, répondit Kit, en riant.

Jem le regarda surpris puis il esquissa un sourire.

-rouillé ? non, mais Will, tu entends ça ? dit Jem tout haut, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Rouillé ? moi ! non, mais je rêve !!! Tu vas voir, petit impertinent.

Ils riaient franchement tous les deux et ce fut probablement leur meilleure séance d’entraînement.

***

Quand Kit retrouva Ty, il était de meilleure humeur et il avait décidé de profiter au maximum du temps qui leur restait à passer ensemble.

Ils se promenèrent longtemps dans le Parc avec Irène, puis, après le dîner, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Ty. Kit prit Ty dans ses bras et ils restèrent longtemps enlacés.

Ils s’allongèrent sur le lit l’un contre l’autre, Kit enlaçant Ty de ses bras. Ils se regardèrent longtemps.

-je ne pensais pas que tu partirais si vite, affirma Ty, après un moment de silence.

-non, moi non plus. J’espère que tu pourras venir prochainement dans le Devon. Je t’attendrai là-bas.

-je te tiendrai au courant. Dès que je peux, je viens. Je pourrais demander à Catarina de nous aider pour le portal.

-d’accord. Ty… je n’oublierai pas la nuit dernière et j’espère qu’il y en aura de nombreuses autres. Ce soir, je veux juste m’endormir dans tes bras.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Ty se rapprocha encore de Kit, lui prit le visage entre les mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il posa la tête sur sa poitrine et ils s’endormirent paisiblement, l’un contre l’autre.

***

Les adieux furent difficiles et plutôt longs. Kit remarqua que Ty portait ses écouteurs. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui affirma que tout irait bien. Il sentit Ty hocher doucement la tête contre son cou. Il eu un mal fou à lui dire au revoir.

Quand Jem et Kit passèrent à travers le portal, Kit se retourna et fut chamboulé par le regard rempli de peine que lui adressait Ty. Il la ressentit jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Magnus et Alec, pour récupérer Tessa et Mina, Kit était sur le point de s’effondrer. Il salut ses hôtes et s’assit sur le canapé. Il était très pâle. Tessa s’approcha de lui, jeta un regard à Jem, puis elle prit Kit dans ses bras. Alec et Magnus les regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils s’éclipsèrent en silence dans la cuisine, Jem sur leurs talons.

-que s’est-il passé à la Scholomance ? demanda Magnus.

-Kit avait trouvé un certain équilibre là-bas, répondit Jem. Il va devoir de nouveau se réhabituer à son quotidien.

Alec et Magnus le regardèrent, perplexes. Jem leur adressa un faible sourire.

-tout s’est bien passé ? Mina n’a pas trop chamboulé vos habitudes ? demanda à son tour Jem.

-non ! elle peut même rester encore un peu avec nous, répondit Alec, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. 

-Alec voudrait une fille maintenant, répondit Magnus, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Il regarda Alec avec beaucoup d’amour.

-je… peut-être… dans le futur ! tout est possible ! se défendit Alec.

Magnus s’approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules.

-Je sais Alexander, je sais.

Jem les regardait avec tendresse. Tout était calme dans l’appartement, les enfants dormaient encore.

-nous allons bientôt…

Jem s’arrêta de parler lorsqu’il entendit du bruit dans le salon.

-OH MON DIEU !!!!!!!

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois vers le salon et s’arrêtèrent net. Un autre portal venait de s’ouvrir. Tessa regardait Kit avec effroi. Celui-ci paraissait complètement tétanisé.

-comment as-tu fais ça, Kit ? demanda-elle 

-je ne sais pas, Tessa, répondit-il d’une petite voix. Je pense que ma magie se dévoile quand mes émotions prennent le dessus et que je n’arrive plus à les gérer. Ca m’est déjà arrivé avant, j’ai réussi à faire disparaître des chevaux !

Ils étaient tous les quatre très perplexes et ne cessèrent de fixer Kit, qui se sentit tout à coup très démuni et en position de faiblesse. Le cri de Tessa avait réveillé les enfants et Alec et Magnus partirent les consoler.

Tessa s’approcha doucement de Kit et lui prit la main.

-Kit, regardes-moi, dit Tessa.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et fixa Tessa.

-c’est normal de ressentir ce trop plein d’émotions ajouta-elle. Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses dans ta vie ces derniers temps. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à les maîtriser. Jem et moi, on va t’aider.

Jem acquiesça doucement.

-Viens là, dit-elle doucement.

Elle prit à nouveau Kit dans ses bras et attendit qu’il se calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, le portal diminua puis disparut complètement. Lorsque le rythme cardiaque de Kit redevint normal, il se dégagea doucement de l’étreinte de Tessa.

Jem et Tessa continuaient à le regarder fixement, mais sans animosité. Kit sentait bien qu’ils se retenaient. Ils auraient bien le temps d’en parler ensemble quand ils seraient rentrés à la maison.

Alec revint avec Mina dans les bras, tandis que Magnus portait Max sur ses épaules et Rafe dans ses bras. Les enfants avaient l’air ravis d’avoir de la visite.

Ils restèrent tous ensemble une partie de la journée puis Tessa et Jem rassemblèrent les affaires de Mina. Magnus, après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à Kit, qui baissa les yeux, ouvrit un portal et après avoir échangé des aurevoirs, Tessa, Jem et Kit, qui tenait Mina dans ses bras, repassèrent dans le portal pour rentrer chez eux.


	8. Le cadeau

Kit et Ty ne s’étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois même s’ils correspondaient tous les jours par message. Kit continuait son entraînement avec Jem et, depuis peu, avec Tessa. Kit avait compris que la vision que Tessa avait de lui avait changé. Elle paraissait comme intriguée et impressionnée tandis que kit se sentait impuissant car incapable de gérer ses pouvoirs. Il vivait cela comme une malédiction.

  
Il n’avait pas parlé à Ty de ce qui s’était passé chez Magnus et Alec même s’il en avait envie. Il voulait avant tout le protéger. A plusieurs reprises, il avait commencé à lui écrire mais il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats et finissait par effacer le message.

  
Malgré le fait que Kit ait pris confiance en lui et en ses capacités à devenir un chasseur d’ombres accompli, il restait effrayé par l’étendue de ses pouvoirs liés à son héritage féerique et par ce qu’il était désormais capable de créer. Ce qui le perturbait le plus était de ne pas savoir comment il avait réussi à faire disparaitre les destriers et créer un portal. Il n’avait bien entendu pas réussi à refaire ni l’un ni l’autre.

  
Il parlait beaucoup avec Tessa et Jem, de ses pouvoirs, de ses sentiments et… de Ty. Kit se sentait soulagé de pouvoir discuter avec eux et d’échanger sur ses sentiments envers Ty et sur sa façon de se comporter avec lui.

  
Des quelques photos qu’envoyait Ty, Kit pouvait voir qu’il prenait un peu de muscle et s’étoffait un peu même s’il restait encore très fin. Irène grandissait également et Kit se dit que bientôt Ty devrait lui trouver un autre endroit pour l’accueillir.

  
Un matin, en se réveillant, Kit lut un SMS de Ty : _cher Christopher, j’espère que tu vas bien_ _😊_ _au vu de mes bons résultats, j’ai eu l’autorisation de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer quelques jours avec toi chez Tessa et Jem dans le Devon. Si oui, je demanderai à mon ami centurion de veiller sur Irène en mon absence. Tiens-moi au courant, j’attends ta réponse avec impatience. Je t’aime. Ty_

  
Quand il lut le « je t’aime », le cœur de Kit fit un bond. Il connaissait les sentiments de Ty à son égard, il le lui avait même dit, un jour qu’ils s’enlaçaient au bord du lac à la Scholomance mais c’est la première fois qu’il voyait les mots inscrits devant lui. Il se sentit ampli d’une énergie nouvelle et heureux quand il répondît à Ty : _Ty, je demande à Tessa et Jem aujourd’hui et je reviens vers toi. J’espère que ça sera bon, je sais déjà que tu te plairais ici, on est en pleine campagne et notre bibliothèque te ravira les yeux et le cœur. Moi aussi je t’aime. Christopher_  
  
Il se rallongea sur son lit et la réponse de Ty ne se fit pas attendre : _tu as écrit « notre » bibliothèque. Je suis heureux de lire que tu as enfin trouvé ta place et un foyer où tu te sentes enraciné. Bonne journée. Ty_

  
Kit ne pensait pas qu’il pouvait encore être aussi touché. Apparemment il s’était trompé. Ty avait parfaitement compris ce qu’il ressentait vis à vis de Jem et Tessa et il se doutait que c’est ce que Ty lui-même ressentait quand il était à l’institut de Los Angeles avec sa famille. Il se sentit tout à coup incroyablement proche de lui et il se rallongea de nouveau en se sentant libre, léger et plus heureux encore que quelques minutes auparavant.

  
Il se dépêcha ensuite de prendre sa douche pour rejoindre Tessa et Jem, qui s’occupaient de Mina. Il les embrassa puis commença à divertir Mina en lui faisant des grimaces et en faisant des bruits incongrus. Mina riait gaiement. Kit voyait que Tessa et Jem échangeaient des clins d’œil rapides et qu’ils étaient comblés.

Tessa pris ensuite Mina dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon. Kit s’installa à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il leur fit part de la demande de Ty et ils acceptèrent sans hésitation. Kit savait que Jem et Tessa appréciaient Ty, surtout Tessa qui partageait son amour des livres et il les remercia d’être aussi compréhensifs. Jem lui adressa un sourire complice puis Kit envoya la réponse à Ty : _préviens Irène que ton ami à la Scholomance va devoir faire du baby-sitting. Tu arriveras quand ? Il me tarde de te voir et de te montrer notre jolie petite bicoque._ _😊👍🏡_ _Christopher._

  
Ils partirent ensuite s’entraîner tous les deux avec Jem pendant que Tessa jouait avec Mina dans le salon. Le programme de la matinée était le combat au corps à corps et malgré son âge, sujet sur lequel Kit n’arrêtait pas de le titiller, Jem se défendait encore très bien. Kit sentait sa vocation de chasseurs d’ombres envahir tout son être et il avait désormais la motivation pour se dépasser et faire honneur à son ascendance. Cet après-midi-là, il donna beaucoup de fil à retordre à Jem mais il mit cela sur le compte d’avoir environ 130 ans de moins que lui. A la fin de leur entraînement, il se sentit encore plus proche de Jem et là encore, il n’avait pas cru cela possible.

  
Kit monta prendre sa douche et s’aperçut qu’entre temps, Ty avait répondu : _je peux être là dans 2 jours. Irène a ronronné quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, est-ce bon signe ? Ty_

  
Kit lui répondit : _c’est toujours bon signe quand les animaux ronronnent_ _🐈_ _je t’embrasse. Christopher_  
  
Kit passa ensuite les deux jours suivants à attendre Ty impatiemment.

***

  
Quand Ty sortit du portal, ouvert par Catarina, Kit se précipita vers lui. Il avait l’air un peu perdu et avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Catarina leur adressa un sourire et un léger signe de tête puis Ty et Kit s’étreignirent tandis que le portal se refermait.

  
Quand ils rompirent leur étreinte, Tessa et Jem se rapprochèrent d’eux. Ty enleva ses écouteurs et les passa autour de son cou.

  
-Bienvenue dans le Devon Ty, dit Jem. J’espère que tu n’es pas trop fatigué et que ta scolarité à la Scholomance se passe bien. Tu es ici chez toi et tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites.

  
-Merci, répondit Ty, gêné. Il n’osa pas lever les yeux vers ses hôtes.

  
Jem et Tessa lui adressèrent un sourire chaleureux et sincère puis ils s’avancèrent tous les quatre vers la maison.

  
Kit se tenait à côté de Ty et ils se laissèrent un peu distancer.

  
-je te ferai visiter les lieux tout à l’heure, susurra Kit à l’oreille de Ty. Je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec moi. Tu m’as manqué…

  
Ty lui prit la main puis il se retourna d’un coup. Kit fut pris de court et s’arrêta également. Ty se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa tendrement.

  
-tu m’as manqué aussi, répondit Ty. Puis il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Kit et ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, l’un contre l’autre, comme seuls au monde. Kit repris contenance et releva la tête.  
  
-viens, on va te présenter Mina dit Kit.

  
-ok, je te suis, lui répondait Ty, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

  
Puis ils partirent main dans la main vers la maison.

  
Lorsque Ty vit Mina pour la première fois, il n’eut pas l’air très à l’aise avec le bébé, malgré le fait qu’il ait eu plusieurs petits frères et sœurs et après quelques instants, ils montèrent tous les cinq à l’étage, Kit tenant Mina dans ses bras, comme à son habitude.

  
Tessa et Jem avait installé un lit d’appoint pour Ty dans la chambre de Kit. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Ty remarqua qu’un cadeau était posé sur le lit. Il déposa son sac par terre, puis les écouteurs sur le lit. Il regarda Kit d’un air étonné puis il adressa un regard plein d’interrogation à Tessa et Jem. Ceux- ci lui adressèrent un léger signe de tête et Kit lui dit :

-C’est une idée de Tessa. Ouvre-le, vas-y.

  
Après un moment d’hésitation et de gêne, il déchira le papier cadeau puis resta interdit quelques instants. Il tenait entre ses mains la toute première édition des _Aventures de Sherlock Holmes_.

  
-J’ai bien connu Arthur, c’était un vampire très attachant, dit Tessa, simplement. Cette édition date de 1892, ajouta-elle, un sourire nostalgique au coin des lèvres.

  
Ty de tourna vers elle, il leva les yeux et la regarda. Il tenait le livre collé contre sa poitrine et n’arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

  
-je… je n’arrive pas à croire que vous m’ayez fait ce cadeau dit Ty au bout de quelques instants. C’est un livre d’une valeur inestimable...

  
-Kit nous a dit que tu aimais Sherlock Holmes alors on a pensé que c’était le cadeau idéal pour t’accueillir et te souhaiter la bienvenue. Cet ouvrage est à toi et je suis heureuse que tu en sois désormais le propriétaire, répondît simplement Tessa.

  
-merci, rajouta Ty. Il fit un pas vers Tessa, tendit son bras vers elle et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il n’ajouta rien mais maintint le regard. Tessa rougit légèrement et entoura la main de Ty de son autre main, doucement.

  
-n’oublies jamais que tu es ici chez toi, lui murmura Tessa, en lui souriant.

  
Ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela, Ty continuant de fixer Tessa de ses beaux yeux gris. Enfin, Tessa se détacha du lien, caressa doucement la joue de Ty, récupéra Mina des bras de Kit puis ils s’éclipsèrent tous les trois avec Jem.

  
Ty les regarda partir, sans bouger. Il était comme frappé par la foudre. Kit s’approcha de lui par derrière et l’entoura lentement de ses bras. Ty soupira très légèrement puis se laissa aller contre Kit.

  
-ils t’ont adopté. Je pense qu’ils ont compris à quel point je t’aimais et combien tu me rendais heureux, dit Kit.

  
-mais je n’ai rien fait de particulier, pourtant, répondît Ty.

  
-tu es là, c’est tout ce qui compte... Et ils ont senti que quelque chose avait changé en moi grâce à toi... tu m’as aidé à devenir la personne que je suis aujourd’hui et c’était leur façon à eux de te remercier. Je me rends compte de la chance que j’ai de les avoir tous les deux. Ils m’aiment vraiment et ils m’ont accepté... ils m’ont donné un foyer, une famille ! je suis bien entouré...

Kit ne finit pas sa phrase. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes puis Kit rajouta :

-et je t’ai toi… et tu es mon plus beau cadeau.

  
Ty ne répondît pas mais s’appuya un peu plus lourdement sur Kit, qui resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position puis Ty de retourna doucement, le livre toujours contre sa poitrine et embrassa Kit tendrement.

  
Ils échangèrent un long baiser puis Ty se détacha de l’étreinte et posa le livre sur le bureau. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de Kit, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l’embrassa comme jamais il ne l’avait embrassé. Kit répondit au baiser qui se fit encore plus passionné.

  
Ils restèrent longtemps à s’embrasser, à se retrouver et ils ne redescendirent qu’environ une heure plus tard.

  
Kit fit ensuite faire le tour du propriétaire à Ty tandis que Jem et Tessa se reposaient dans le salon.  
  
Kit se sentait désormais totalement à l’aise dans cette maison et il prit son temps pour montrer le domaine à Ty. La visite dura longtemps car ils s’arrêtèrent à de très nombreuses reprises pour s’embrasser. Kit sentait que Ty était à l’aise ici malgré le fait qu’il s’agisse d’un endroit nouveau pour lui. Kit pensa que la nouveauté et le changement étaient certainement atténués par le fait qu’ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

  
Ty prenait des photos des animaux puis il fit lire un message à Kit : _une pensée du Devon. Bien entouré. Ty_

  
C’était un message destiné à Julian. Kit enlaça Ty en souriant puis lui fit un bisou dans le cou.  
  
Quand ils eurent fini le tour, tant bien que mal, ils retournèrent à l’intérieur de la maison et passèrent le reste de la journée, tous les cinq à discuter et à rire.

  
Kit observait Ty évoluer dans leur foyer. Il entretenait d’excellents rapports avec Tessa et ils avaient commencé à échanger avec passion sur des livres dont Kit n’avait jamais entendu parler. Ty posait également beaucoup de questions à Jem sur les mystères des chasseurs d’ombres et les missions pouvant être attribuées aux frères silencieux.

  
Tessa et Jem étaient très patients avec lui et étaient sincèrement honorés de répondre à ses questions.  
  
Après le dîner, une fois que Mina fut couchée, ils passèrent la soirée dans le salon à discuter puis ils montèrent se coucher, Ty tombant de sommeil.

  
Kit et Ty se préparèrent pour dormir puis Kit s’approcha de Ty et lui murmura à l’oreille :

  
-viens dormir avec moi, la journée a été longue... j’aimerais m’endormir avec toi contre moi.

  
Ty le regarda droit dans les yeux puis il enlaça Kit, l’embrassa doucement et lui répondît :

-Ok.  
  
Ils se couchèrent enlacés, la tête de Ty posée contre le torse de Kit et s’endormirent aussitôt.  
  


***

  
Quand Kit se réveilla le lendemain, Ty était déjà sous la douche. Il s’assit dans son lit et écouta l’eau s’écouler. Il laissa son esprit s’échapper.

  
Quand Ty sortit de la salle de bain, il n’avait qu’une serviette autour de la taille. Il fut surpris de voir que Kit était réveillé et le regarda, stupéfait.

  
Kit n’en revenait pas de la beauté de Ty, de la forme parfaite de son corps et du charisme qui émanait de lui. Il ne l’avait jamais vu si peu habillé en plein jour. Il repensa à la toute première fois où il avait vu Ty et le trouva encore plus beau. Il avait pris du muscle au niveau de ses épaules mais son corps restait fin et ferme. Sa clavicule ressortait et Kit détaillait les moindres parties de son corps. Il paraissait comme sculpté dans du marbre. Il eut du mal à reprendre contenance.

  
Ty le regardait un peu gêné, sans comprendre. Percevant qu’il regardait le corps de Ty avec peut-être un peu trop d’insistance, Kit recentra son regard vers lui et lui demanda : tu as bien dormi ?

  
Ty lui adressa un sourire timide et passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides.

  
-oui, oui... j’avais un bon oreiller.

  
Kit rougit jusqu’à la pointe des oreilles. Il se leva et s’approcha de Ty.

  
-je suis ravi d’être comparé à un oreiller lui dit-il tout sourire. Il enlaça Ty et l’embrassa tendrement.  
  
Ils eurent du mal à se détacher l’un de l’autre. Finalement, Kit rompit l’étreinte et s’en alla prendre sa douche tandis que Ty descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner.

  
Ty retrouva Jem et Tessa et il prit son petit déjeuner, anglais, en attendant Kit qui descendit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux décoiffés, un jean tombant sur ses hanches et un tee-shirt trop grand. Ty le regarda comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu. Il le trouva tellement beau qu’il en eut le souffle coupé.  
  
Lorsque Kit s’installa à table, Tessa leur annonça :

-nous devons partir pour quelques jours en mission. Ce n’était pas prévu et nous aurions aimé passer plus de temps avec Ty. Mais nous n’avons pas le choix, malheureusement. Nous souhaitions vous laisser Mina, cela ne vous pas de problème ? Sinon, je sais qu’Alec serait plus que ravi de la garder.

Elle lança un regard entendu à Jem, en souriant.

  
-non, non, on peut garder Mina, répondit Kit.

  
Ty, lui, ne répondît pas, mais il hocha la tête.

-ok. On vous tiendra au courant de notre retour alors leur dit Jem.

  
-pas de problème, répondit Kit. On fera attention à Mina et je vais faire en sorte que Ty ne dérange pas trop la bibliothèque !

  
Il lança un regard angélique à Ty qui rougit légèrement.

  
Jem et Tessa montèrent préparer leurs affaires, du moins c’est que ce Kit et Ty croyaient. Tessa et Jem avaient en effet décider de laisser un peu d’espace aux deux jeunes garçons et de passer quelques jours en amoureux loin de la grisaille anglaise. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils se mirent à rire doucement. Jem prit Tessa dans ses bras et l’embrassa tendrement. Il pouvait sentir qu’elle souriait.

  
Pendant ce temps, Kit et Ty se changèrent et partirent s’entraîner ensemble, dehors.  
Ils ne s’arrêtèrent que pour dire au revoir à Jem et Tessa. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, ils avaient enchaîné les combats à l’épée, au sabre puis au corps à corps. A leur plus grande surprise à tous les deux, cette fois ce fut Kit qui prit le dessus et lorsqu’il maintint Ty à terre, quelques instants, il l’embrassa furtivement puis l’aida à se relever en lui souriant.

  
Ils dirent au revoir à Tessa et Jem puis Kit laissa Ty s’occupa de Mina quelques instants pendant qu’il prenait sa douche. Il se dépêcha puis il redescendit, joua avec elle puis lui donna son bain - Kit n’aurait su dire qui s’amusait le plus entre les deux - et enfin il lui prépara son dîner tandis qu’elle gazouillait. Entre temps, Ty était parti prendre sa douche, était redescendu, s’était assis à la table et observait Kit.

  
Kit coucha ensuite Mina, après lui avoir murmuré une berceuse, puis redescendit dans la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir que Ty avait préparé le diner - un gros plat de spaghettis fumants.

  
-ce n’est pas très anglais comme repas remarqua Kit.

  
-non, mais ça me rappelle L.A répondit Ty. Et de toute façon, c’est inratable ! rajouta-il.

Kit sourit puis ils dînèrent en se dévorant du regard et en riant. Ils passèrent ensuite dans le salon. Ty avait commencé _les aventures de Sherlock Holmes_ , offert par Jem et Tessa, même s’il connaissait le livre par cœur. Il prenait grand soin de son cadeau et semblait aux anges. Kit s’était assis à côté de lui, avait glissé un plaid sur eux et avait posé sa tête sur l’épaule de Ty. Il le fixait du regard et le détaillait.

  
Kit s’approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

  
-tu es beau quand tu lis.

  
Ty rougit légèrement, tourna la tête vers Kit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit bientôt plus intense. Ty se dégagea, referma son livre et le posa sur la table plus il revint vers Kit, qui était toujours assis sur le canapé, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l’embrassa. Ce fut un baiser passionné.

  
Kit enlaça Ty, qui se tenait toujours debout, et l’attira à lui. Ty s’affala sur Kit et tous deux se mirent à rire. Ils reprirent leur baiser et bientôt leurs mains se firent curieuses. Ty, à califourchon sur Kit, lui caressait le corps et Kit avait posé une main sur sa cuisse. Il caressait le visage de Ty de l’autre.  
  
Ils ne reprenaient de l’air que pour respirer et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l’étroit dans leurs jeans.

  
Pour le plus grand plaisir de Kit, Ty était très entreprenant. Il avait commencé à bouger son bassin, doucement, contre celui de Kit, envoyant des décharges électriques dans leurs deux corps. Son mouvement lent et suave était très érotique et cela plaisait beaucoup à Kit, qui ne restait évidemment pas insensible à ces gestes lascifs. Cela eut beaucoup d’effet sur Kit. Il enlaça Ty, le fit basculer et l’allongea sur le canapé. Ils continuèrent à s’embrasser passionnément et la température monta encore de plusieurs degrés. Kit était toujours allongé sur Ty. Celui-ci rompit le baiser et écarta légèrement la tête. Il fixait Kit droit dans les yeux. Il approcha sa bouche de l’oreille de Kit et lui murmura :

  
-Christopher, murmura Ty, je veux découvrir ton corps... j’ai envie de toi…

  
Il avait légèrement rougi mais il maintint le regard. Ils n’auraient pas pu être plus proches physiquement.  
  
Kit resta interdit quelques instants puis il sourit et embrassa Ty tendrement. Il releva la tête et lui répondit :

-moi aussi…

  
Il se releva doucement, tendit la main à Ty, et le prit dans des bras. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau puis Kit prit la main de Ty et lui dit :

-viens...

  
A SUIVRE…


	9. La première fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attention, scène explicite!

Kit entraîna Ty vers les escaliers. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ils s’arrêtent plusieurs fois dans l’escalier et leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Kit ferma la porte et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

  
Après quelques instants, Ty attrapa Kit par le tee-shirt et le poussa sur le lit. Kit tomba sur le dos et Ty s’allongea sur lui. Ils s’embrassèrent passionnément et défirent leurs vêtements lentement, un à un. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Ils prenaient leur temps.

  
Ty était toujours sur Kit. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux torse-nu. Ty embrassait Kit comme si c’était la dernière chose qu’il allait faire sur terre. Puis il l’embrassa dans le cou, remonta vers sa mâchoire, embrassa ses paupières, son nez puis le contour de sa bouche avant de réattaquer ses lèvres. Il tenait le visage de Kit entre ses mains. Il se releva doucement et Kit le suivit. Ty était désormais assis sur Kit. Ils continuaient à s’embrasser passionnément.

  
Enfin, Ty descendit sa main droite et caressa la poitrine et le torse de Kit qui haletait presque. Ty sentait le désir de Kit contre lui. Quand sa main arriva à sa ceinture, il rompit le baiser et regarda Kit. Il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, comme s’il s’agissait de son havre de paix. Kit savait que Ty avait du mal avec la nouveauté et cette proximité devait le chambouler. Il comprit qu’il lui faudrait quelques instants et il lui laissa le temps nécessaire. Ils n’auraient pas pu être plus proches.

  
Ty se dégagea à nouveau, regarda Kit puis l’embrassa.

-Je suis bien dans tes bras lui murmura-il ensuite.

  
-oui, c’est confortable de t’avoir comme ça, si proche de moi, répondit Kit

  
Ils se sourirent et s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Puis Ty descendit ses mains et s’attaqua de nouveau à la ceinture de Kit. Il était désormais sur de ce qu’il voulait. Il défit la ceinture de Kit puis se dégagea à nouveau de l’étreinte et se positionna devant Kit. Il lui défit son pantalon et son boxer. Il put voir que Kit était aussi excité que lui et il sentit un frisson le parcourir.  
  
Kit était à moitié allongé et Ty se pencha pour l’embrasser encore. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps, désormais totalement exposé, de Kit et attrapa son sexe, doucement. Il sentit Kit sursauter légèrement à ce contact et Ty lui murmura :

-je vais te faire du bien, Christopher. Comme tu as su m’en donner...  
  
Ils s’embrassèrent pendant que Ty caressait Kit, doucement, lentement, de haut en bas. Ty entendait Kit haleter de plus en plus fort. Il maintint sa prise, toujours sans mouvement brusque puis il se détacha de Kit et se repositionna devant lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et Kit comprit tout de suite. Il hocha légèrement la tête et Ty acquiesça également. Puis celui-ci dirigea sa bouche vers le sexe de Kit et le prit lentement. Ses caresses buccales étaient lentes et très sensuelles.

  
C’était un territoire inconnu pour les deux jeunes hommes et ils se découvraient ensemble. Ty essayait de fixer Kit du regard et s’attardait à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Sa main droite continuait à caresser le torse de Kit tandis que sa main gauche suivait les mouvements de sa bouche. Il prenait son temps. Il voyait le corps de Kit s’arc-bouter lentement et ses soupirs se firent de plus en plus forts.

  
A la vue du corps de Kit à sa merci, Ty sentit une émotion nouvelle l’envahir et son corps fut parcouru d’une vague de désir comme jamais il n’en n’avait connu. Ses caresses se firent plus intenses encore et Ty caressait désormais les testicules de Kit qui paraissait sur le point de succomber.  
  
Ty s’arrêta un instant et regarda Kit. Ils étaient un peu gênés mais ils souriaient tous les deux. Tout à coup, Kit eut un élan de passion, il se redressa, attrapa Ty par les épaules et l’attira vers lui. Il l’embrassa tendrement et leur baiser se fit très profond. Il renversa Ty qui était désormais allongé sur le dos.

  
-où as-tu appris à faire ça ? demanda Kit. Tu es très doué, j’ai aimé plus que je ne pourrais le dire, ajouta-il

  
-j’ai lu des bouquins répondit Ty, simplement. Il souriait de toute ses dents et il n’avait jamais paru aussi heureux.

  
-shocking lui répondit Kit à son tour. Toi ? Lire un bouquin ! En tout cas, ça te réussit.

Kit parlait à Ty de manière très sensuelle et cela produisit un effet très érotique sur les deux garçons. Kit embrassa Ty puis il reprit :

-Tu as toujours été un bon élève !

  
Ils se sourirent puis s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Kit était allongé sur Ty qui, lui, avait encore son pantalon. Kit était très excité et il sentait que Ty l’était tout autant.

  
-est ce que je peux te toucher et te donner du plaisir comme ça également ? demanda-il encore. Il faut que je vois si je peux faire aussi bien que toi...

  
Ty le regarda sans ciller et hocha doucement la tête.

  
-ok.

Kit prit mille précautions en déshabillant Ty. Il procédait par gestes lents. Il lui enleva doucement son jean puis il passa ses mains sur son torse, ses jambes et effleura son érection. Il mourrait de désir. Il n’avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle. Il retira le caleçon de Ty et il le caressa comme il l’avait déjà fait à la Scholomance. Lentement, doucement, sensuellement. Il savait comment le corps de Ty réagissait et il jouait avec ses zones sensibles. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Ty et il prenait son temps. Il embrassa Ty puis sema des baisers sur ton torse puis son ventre et enfin son sexe. Il entendit Ty soupirer et se perdre dans le désir. Il le caressa encore puis le prit lentement dans sa bouche. Ty ne bougeait pas beaucoup, il avait la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il découvrait de nouvelles sensations avec une grande émotion.

  
Kit le caressa très longtemps, il voulait que Ty s’habitue à ce contact buccal. Il voulait prendre son temps et donner un maximum de plaisir à Ty. Quand il sentit que Ty était totalement détendu, il arrêta ses caresses buccales, sa main prenant le relais et il embrassa Ty à nouveau. Ils se perdaient dans leurs baisers.

  
Kit murmura à Ty :

-tu veux que je continue ?

-oui… oui… répondit Ty dans un murmure.

  
-je ne veux pas te faire souffrir alors je vais y aller très lentement. Dis-moi si je te fais mal ou si ça va trop vite...

  
-Christopher, on n’aurait pas pu aller plus lentement, répondit Ty dans un sourire. Et je te l’ai dit, ne t’en fais pas... j’ai envie de toi, de te sentir... vas-y juste doucement… j’ai confiance en toi.  
  
-d’accord. Je t’ai déjà dit que tu étais beau ? demanda Kit, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres

  
-oui mais redis-le-moi encore répondit Ty en souriant. Sous l’effet du désir, c’est dix fois plus fort.

Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

  
-tu es beau, tu es beau, tu es beau... murmura Kit qui brûlait littéralement de désir.

Ils s’embrassèrent encore. Puis Kit redescendit doucement en explorant tout le corps de Ty. Il reprit ses caresses buccales tout en le caressant. Puis il le prépara. Lorsqu’il pénétra un premier doigt, il sentit Ty se tendre complètement. Il accentua ses caresses et il sentit que, peu à peu, Ty se détendait. Il prépara Ty lentement, doigt après doigt. Il ne cessait de le toucher et de le rassurer au maximum. Il prenait son temps même s’il mourrait lui-même de désir. Enfin il sentit que Ty était prêt. Kit se releva, toujours en évitant des gestes brusques, il embrassa Ty et dégagea ses doigts de son entrée. Ty ci était allongé, la tête posée contre l’oreiller et Kit se tenait entre ses jambes. Ty ouvrit les yeux, le regarda et l’attira à lui en l’embrassant. Il était prêt. Kit positionna son sexe vers l’entrée de Ty et, tout en le caressant, il le pénétra doucement et très lentement.

  
Il s’arrêta et regarda Ty. Celui-ci acquiesça légèrement et Kit continua sa progression. Il prenait toujours son temps et caressait Ty qui haletait de plus en plus fort. Ils trouvèrent rapidement leur propre rythme, les sensations étaient décuplées et leurs soupirs de plaisir se firent de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus forts. Ils n’avaient jamais éprouvé, ni l’un ni l’autre, de sensations aussi intenses et ils étaient heureux de partager cela ensemble. Leur première fois.

  
Kit avait gardé un rythme très lent, très sensuel. Il brûlait de désir. Il voyait qu’il donnait du plaisir à Ty et c’est tout ce qui comptait. Il se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait que le bonheur de Ty qui comptait pour lui et il était heureux de partager ce moment intime et sensuel avec lui. Il continuait de caresser Ty tendrement. Enfin, il sentit que Ty était totalement détendu et proche de l’extase. Il l’embrassa doucement et quand Ty fut emporté par le plaisir, il sentit une contraction contre son sexe et cela accrût son propre plaisir. Il se laissa emporter à son tour quelques instants plus tard. Il se laissa tomber doucement sur Ty et se retira. Kit prit Ty dans des bras et lui caressa le cou. Ty tremblait légèrement et il se lova contre Kit, en position du fœtus. Le cœur de Kit se serra à la vue de sa vulnérabilité et il voulut le protéger du monde. Il accentua sa prise et il lui chuchota :

  
-tu vas bien ?

  
Ty se tourna vers lui.

  
-oui. Je... je ne m’attendais pas à tant d’émotions positives. Je pensais que ça ferait mal. Mais tu as été merveilleux. Est-ce qu’on peut rester comme ça un petit peu. Ça me rassure.

-oui, tout ce que tu veux, Tiberius. Kit sourit à Ty.

  
-personne ne m’appelle comme ça tu sais, répondit Ty

  
-je sais... et personne ne m’appelle Christopher non plus à part toi. Mais j’aime ça...

  
-alors tu peux m’appeler Tiberius. C’est mieux que Sherlock.

  
Ty lui adressa son plus beau sourire et Kit sentit son cœur se gonfler encore plus d’amour. Il l’embrassa tendrement puis ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, leurs corps apaisés et leurs âmes connectées.


	10. Retour à L.A

Quand Kit se réveilla, il trouva Ty endormi, roulé en boule de l’autre côté du lit. Il ne s’était pas encore remis des sensations qu’il avait éprouvé la veille au soir, dans les bras de Ty. Il eut soudain un élan de tendresse pour lui. Il se rapprocha doucement de Ty, l’enlaça et l’embrassa affectueusement sur la joue avant d’enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ty émit un petit gémissement et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Kit. Celui-ci sentit son cœur s’emballer et il ressentit une profonde et parfaite harmonie. Il se sentait complet et à sa place dans les bras de Ty. Il se fit la promesse de profiter au maximum de chaque instant passé avec lui.

  
Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps. Puis Kit se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Il devait s’occuper de Mina. Il s’était déjà levé dans la nuit pour la nourrir et il savait qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

  
Il eut le temps de préparer son biberon avent de l’entendre pleurer depuis sa chambre. Il alla la chercher, la berça doucement, lui chanta une chanson puis une fois qu’elle fut calmée, il la changea et descendit avec elle pour la nourrir.

  
Quand Ty émergea, Kit était en train d’amuser Mina. Il les observa quelques instants puis embrassa rapidement Kit et se mit à table. Il ne les quittait pas des yeux. Il aimait regarder Kit jouer avec Mina car il arrivait à percevoir l’affection que Kit lui portait.

  
-tu es doué avec les enfants, lui dit-il

  
-tu trouves ? Je n’ai pourtant pas l’expérience de ton frère...

  
-tu ne peux pas comparer les situations. Julian nous a élevés alors qu’il n’était lui-même qu’un jeune garçon. Ici, vous n’êtes que deux.

  
-oui... Jem et Tessa m’ont dit que je complétais leur famille. Je ne pense pas mériter autant d’attention.  
  
-parce que tu ne connais pas ta valeur. Ils voient en toi ce que moi je vois également. Et ce que Mina doit ressentir aussi vu comme elle te regarde. Tu tiens aux gens, tu t’intéresses à eux... c’est pour ça que tu es si bien entouré.

  
-je n’ai jamais vraiment eu l’impression d’être tant tourné vers les autres. Mais je me rends compte désormais de la chance que j’ai d’avoir été recueilli par Tessa et Jem... et surtout, d’avoir croisé ta route. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tu me rends très heureux.

  
Kit continuait à jouer avec Mina mais en prononçant ces paroles, il regarda Ty, qui rougit légèrement.

  
-j’espère continuer à te rendre heureux très longtemps alors. Parce que je suis heureux aussi.

  
Ty se leva et enlaça Kit en se plaçant derrière lui.

  
-je t’aime Christopher.

  
Kit se laissa aller contre lui et hocha doucement la tête.

  
-moi aussi...

  
Ty se détacha tranquillement et continua à observer Kit et Mina interagir et jouer ensemble.  
  
Puis Kit coucha Mina pour sa sieste du matin et ils en profitèrent pour aller s’entraîner dehors. Au vu des récents développements dans leur relation, la séance d’entraînement se termina finalement en câlin un peu poussé. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent que parce que Mina s’était réveillée.

  
Ils passèrent les quelques jours suivants selon un rythme similaire. Quand Mina dormait, ils alternaient les séances d’entraînement, les moments coquins et les lectures. Et le soir, ils partaient à la découverte, toujours plus poussée et intime du corps de l’autre. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde et ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulait que cela s’arrête.

  
Un matin, Jem et Tessa envoyèrent un message à Kit indiquant qu’ils reviendraient en fin d’après-midi ce jour-là. Ty et Kit entreprirent de nettoyer la maison et de leur préparer un bon repas.  
  
Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et Jem et Tessa racontèrent leurs aventures à Kit et Ty qui écoutaient d’un air passionné. Mina était ravie de retrouver son père et sa mère. Le lendemain de leur retour, ils allèrent faire un tour tous les cinq dans les environs. Ty était fasciné par la vie terrestre et par les animaux qu’il croisait.

  
Ty resta encore quelques jours dans le Devon puis il dut repartir à la Scholomance. Le départ fut très difficile et Ty et Kit restèrent enlacés très longtemps, ne voulant pas se quitter. Ty se détacha finalement de l’étreinte et Kit l’embrassa une dernière fois, d’un baiser passionné.

  
-on se voit vite. Je t’aime Tiberius... murmura Kit.

  
-oui, moi aussi je t’aime, répondit Ty avant de disparaître dans le Portal.

Kit sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand Ty lui adressa un dernier signe d’au revoir. Quand le portal se referma, Jem et Tessa le prirent dans leurs bras. Ils savaient qu’il n’y avait rien à dire, juste à être présent aux côtés de Kit.

  
La vie reprit son cours, bon gré, mal gré mais Kit ressentait un manque. Il s’était habitué à dormir dans les bras de Ty, à le sentir frissonner et gémir sous ses caresses, à sentir son corps enlacé étroitement contre le sien et à réagir à ses gestes tendres. Il avait besoin de lui et d’après les messages qu’il recevait de Ty, celui-ci ressentait la même chose.

  
Ils eurent l’occasion de se revoir un mois et demi plus tard. Alec avait décidé d’organiser un rassemblement de l’Enclave en exil et, l’institut de New York était un peu exigu, il fut décidé que ce rassemblement aurait lieu à l’institut de Los Angeles. Même s’ils n’étaient pas des Chasseurs d’ombres, Tessa et Jem furent invités eux aussi. Quand Kit apprit la nouvelle il fut parcouru d’un frisson. Il demanda à Ty si les centurions étaient conviés également et Ty lui répondit par l’affirmative. Il fut décidé que Tessa, Jem, Kit, Ty, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle et Simon et Jace et Clary, ainsi que les enfants, se retrouvent deux jours avant le rassemblement à l’institut de Los Angeles. Kit était aux anges. Il allait revoir les Blackthorns et retrouver Ty.

  
Ce jour-là, Magnus ouvrit un portal pour que Tessa, Jem, Kit et Mina les rejoignent chez eux puis il en ouvrit un second vers l’institut de Los Angeles. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, baigné de lumière et Julian et Emma les accueillirent chaleureusement. Emma sera Kit dans ses bras après lui avoir adressé une tape du l’épaule et lui avoir dit :

-tu es parti sans dire au revoir ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir... tu as l’air en forme et plus musclé qu’avant ! On va profiter de ta présence pour s’entraîner !

  
-arrête Emma, il vient d’arriver et tu le noies déjà de paroles ! Dit Julian en riant. Salut Kit ! Ajouta-il. Enfin de retour chez nous ! Les enfants vont être ravis de te revoir.

  
En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Dru et Tavvy dévalèrent les escaliers et de précipitèrent sur les invités. Une ambiance bon enfant régnait. Tavvy regarda Mina attentivement et Tessa s’éloigna du groupe pour aller jouer avec Tavvy, Rafe et Max.

  
Dru sauta dans les bras de Kit et l’embrassa sur la joue en lui lançant vivement :

-enfin tu reviens ! Je vais pouvoir te montrer mes nouveaux films d’horreur !

  
-bien sûr Dru. Moi aussi, j’en connais des pas mal, répondit Kit.

  
Kit se tourna ensuite vers l’assemblée et scruta les visages un à un. Il se sentit rempli d’énergie positive. Il observa Emma et Jem interagir ensemble et il fut touché de voir à quel point ils tenaient l’un à l’autre. Jem paraissait aussi protecteur avec Emma qu’il ne l’était avec lui et il se sentit tout à coup extrêmement proche de Jem et, à sa grande surprise, d’Emma.

  
Clary, Jace, Simon et Isabelle arrivèrent une heure plus tard. Simon et Clary acceptèrent de regarder les films d’horreur avec Kit et Dru pendant que tous les autres levaient les yeux au ciel. Les conversations allaient bon train dans le salon. Tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé sa place mais pour Kit, il manquait la pièce principale. Il ne pensait qu’à Ty même s’il arrivait à le cacher. Julian reçu un message et déclara à tous que Ty n’allait pas tarder à arriver. Il demanda à ce que seule sa famille proche vienne l’accueillir pour ne pas l’envahir.

  
Kit eu alors un pincement au cœur. Il s’enfonça un peu dans le canapé tandis que Julian s’approcha de lui et lui dit :

-viens avec nous, Kit.

  
Kit lui adressa un regard rempli de questions mais Julian s’était déjà dirigé vers l’entrée.  
  
Quand Ty arriva, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, Julian s’approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l’épaule. Ty enleva ses écouteurs et les mit autour de son cou. Ils étaient presque de la même taille désormais mais Ty resterait éternellement le petit frère de Julian. Ty lui adressa un vague sourire puis il dirigea son regard vers les autres personnes présentes, Tavvy, Dru, Emma... et Kit.

  
Les yeux de Ty s’agrandirent et d’instinct, il fit un pas vers Kit.

  
-tu es déjà arrivé ? Lui demanda-il.

  
-oui, nous sommes arrivés dans la journée avec Magnus, Alec et les enfants.

  
-ah ok... tout le monde est déjà là alors ?

  
-oui, répondit Emma. Du moins pour aujourd’hui.

  
Ty ne quittait pas Kit des yeux et celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il n’avait qu’une envie : prendre Ty dans ses bras et l’embrasser jusqu’à perdre haleine. Mais il se retint. Il lui dit simplement :

  
-content de te voir. Il lui adressa un sourire timide puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon.

  
Kit et Ty restèrent un peu en retrait.

  
-tu m’as manqué... dit Kit. J’ai envie de t’embrasser, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Tu es beau comme un dieu grec !

  
-je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça Christopher, je ne suis pas un Dieu grec, répondit Ty.  
  
-non non, je sais... commença Kit.

Puis il éclata de rire. Il se pencha vers Ty et lui susurra à l’oreille :

-je t’expliquerai ce soir. C’était une blague, ne t’en fais pas.

Il lui sourit et ajouta :

-petit dieu grec. Ça te va bien !

  
Ty lui jeta un regard étonné puis sourit timidement. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon où les retrouvailles se firent sincères et chaleureuses.

  
Julian avait commandé des pizzas pour tout le monde et ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée, heureux de se retrouver ensemble, réunis.

  
Alors que les enfants venaient d’aller se coucher et que Jem et Magnus revenaient tout juste, Julian prit la parole :

-très chers amis, bienvenue à Los Angeles. Même si vous êtes déjà tous déjà venus ici, à l’institut, c’est un plaisir de vous accueillir à nouveau parmi nous. Vous êtes ici chez vous. En ces temps difficiles, j’ai pensé à un petit jeu pour demain.

  
Il prit sur le bureau un chapeau et le montra à l’assemblée :

-il y a le nom de chaque chasseur d’ombres ici présent, ainsi que Diana, Cristina et Mark, qui nous rejoindront demain dans la matinée. Je vous propose un tournoi. Nous sommes quatorze : Emma, Drusilla, Tiberius, Kit, Alec, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Diana, Mark, Cristina et moi-même.

  
-Ça fait treize, fit remarquer Ty.

  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

  
-J’ai rajouté le nom de Jem répondit Julian en se dirigeant vers Ty et lui ébouriffant les cheveux. S’il accepte de jouer, bien sûr !

Ty lui adressa un petit sourire.

  
-avec plaisir ! dit Jem.

  
-mais il va y avoir un autre problème. Nous sommes 14 et pour qu’il y ait une finale à ce tournoi, il faut un multiple de 4, ajouta Kit.

  
Ty lui lança un regard appuyé et les autres échangèrent des sourires.

  
-J’y ai pensé également, dit Julian, comme s’il s’attendait à ces questions. C’est pour ça que j’ai également écrit les noms de Tessa et Magnus. Comme ça, nous sommes 16 !

  
Tessa semblait ravie et elle échangea un clin d’œil avec Magnus.

  
-Bon, a priori tout le monde est d’accord pour participer, reprit Julian. Voilà les règles : il y aura des matchs de poules puis des quarts de finale, des demi-finales et la finale.

  
-que remporte le gagnant ? demanda Magnus

  
-c’est lui qui décidera ce que le finaliste devra lui offrir. La limite est de 50$. Ça convient à tout le monde ? répondit Julian.

  
Tous acquiescent.

  
-avec 50$, je peux acheter pas mal de paillettes ajouta Magnus, qui enlaçait Alec en riant.

  
-encore faut-il que tu gagnes ! Répondit celui-ci. Si ça se trouve, on va combattre l’un contre l’autre. Je te préviens, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau !

  
-j’y compte bien ! répondit Magnus, d’un air faussement offensé avant d’embrasser tendrement Alec. On verra !

  
-je vais demander à chacun de vous de tirer un nom au hasard, reprit Julian. Pour ceux qui ont un _parabatai_ , si vous piocher le nom de l’autre, vous avez le droit de le remettre et d’en tirer un deuxième. Dru, vas-y.

  
Dru plongea la main dans le chapeau et ressortit un papier.

  
-Tessa, dit-elle en rosissant légèrement. Tessa lui adressa un regard plein de bienveillance et hocha doucement la tête.

  
-à ton tour Emma, dit Julian.

  
Elle piocha un papier puis lança un petit cri :

-Oh !!! Jem, c’est tombé sur toi !! Tu es prêt à m’affronter ? L’honneur de la famille est en jeu ! dit-elle en riant et en adressant à Jem un grand sourire.

  
Jem la regarda tendrement et lui répondit :

-bien-sûr ! je vais pouvoir observer les progrès que tu as fait ! Ça va être un combat intéressant !

  
-oui, répondit Emma.

  
Kit plongea à son tour la main dans le chapeau et quand il lut le nom de Julian sur le papier, il comprit qu’il ne passerait pas le premier tour. Connaissant désormais son adversaire, il était impatient de savoir qui affronterait Ty au premier tour.

  
Ce fut au tour d’Alec de choisir. Il plongea la main, en tira un papier et son visage devint rouge brique.  
  
Magnus se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et leva les sourcils, surpris.

  
-Bon, apparemment mon chéri, on va combattre l’un contre l’autre. Il me semble que tu vas devoir me renouveler mon stock de paillettes, dit Magnus en souriant.

  
-attends attends ! comme je l’ai dit tout à l’heure, tu n’as pas encore gagné, répondit Alec. Est-ce que tu as trafiqué le papier pour qu’on combatte l’un contre l’autre ?

-non répondit Magnus qui fit une moue résignée.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Magnus embrassa rapidement Alec sur la joue en lui murmurant :

-je ferai attention à ne pas abîmer ton joli minois.

Alec, qui avait repris consistance, redevint rouge comme une tomate.

  
Pendant ce temps, Jace choisit Diana, puis ce fut le tour de Ty. Kit le fixait d’un air anxieux.

  
-Clary, déclara-il doucement.

Clary rayonnait. Ty sembla soulagé quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kit.

  
Kit vit Clary allait à la rencontre de Ty. Il avait appris suffisamment de choses sur Clary pour savoir qu’il n’y avait pas une once de méchanceté en elle. Il était plutôt soulagé. Il reporta son attention sur le tournoi.

  
Isabelle tomba sur Mark et enfin Simon prit le dernier papier, désignant Cristina.  
  
-ok, reprit Julian, maintenant que chacun connaît son adversaire, j’aimerais rajouter une dernière chose : les combats se dérouleront à mains nues, pour mettre tout le monde sur un pied d’égalité. Pas de magie autorisée ajouta-il à l’adresse de Tessa et Magnus, qui eurent l’air un peu déçus. Le perdant est celui qui reste à terre plus de 10 secondes. Ça devrait être intéressant, vu les différents types de combattants que vous êtes.

  
-j’ai l’impression d’être dans Dragon Ball Z dit Kit, tout sourire.

  
Ils le regardent tous, à l’exception de Clary et Simon qui avaient compris la référence et riaient sous cape.  
  
-qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Ty, qui s’était rapproché de Kit.

  
-Un manga ...Je te montrerai ! Je pense que tu aimerais l’histoire…

  
-ok. Si tu en parles c’est que c’est intéressant répondit Ty.

  
-oui !! Tu verras lui répondit Kit en souriant.

  
-sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous propose d’aller au lit, pour que tout le monde soit en forme demain.

  
Ils allèrent tous se coucher. La chambre de Kit se situait de l’autre côté du hall par rapport à celle de Ty et quand ils se séparèrent et que Kit se dirigea vers sa chambre, Ty lui adressa un sourire entendu qui signifiait « Rejoins-moi cette nuit. »

  
Kit le regarda fixement et lui sourit. Ty compris que cela voulait dire qu’ils étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes.

  
Kit se mit en pyjama puis attendit un long moment avant d’ouvrir sa porte et de se diriger vers la chambre de Ty. Il toqua doucement à la porte puis entra.

  
Il fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec Julian. Ty était assis sur son lit et il lisait, ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles.

  
-je me doutais bien que tu ne tarderais pas à venir graviter par ici dit Julian.

  
Kit rougit violemment :

-tu es au courant pour Ty et moi ? demanda-il

  
-j’ai compris qu’il se passait quelque chose entre vous dès le moment où il a reçu ta lettre il y a quelques mois. Depuis, son comportement a changé, je le sens plus heureux, plus en paix. J’imagine que c’est grâce à toi.

  
Julian, malgré son air dur, parlait de manière bienveillante. Kit ne sut pas quoi répondre.  
  
-j’aime Ty et je ne le ferai jamais souffrir. C’est un peu cliché mais c’est la vérité, dit Kit après quelques instants.

  
-tu n’as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais et puis je sais que tu connais le sort qui t’attendrait si tu faisais du mal à Ty, répondit Julian.

  
-Emma ?

  
-yep  
  
-ok, c’est noté, répondit Kit. Je suis content de ne pas l’affronter demain. Elle me fait un peu peur ta copine.  
  
-Ahahah je ne suis pas assez fou pour lui répéter. Par contre, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau demain parce que je ne suis pas un cadeau non plus! Méfies toi...

  
-de toute façon, c’est moi le moins entraîné de nous tous donc quelque soit la personne que j’aurais tirée, ça aurait été pareil.

  
-c’est vrai mais l’important c’est que tu fasses des progrès. Mais tu parais déjà différent de toute façon. Tu as pris confiance en toi ça se sent.

  
-c’est ton frère qui me fait cet effet-là.

  
-oooh je vois, répondit Julian en adressant un clin d’œil à Kit. Certaines personnes arrivent à faire ressortir ce qu’il y a de meilleur en nous.

  
-c’est ce qui se passe pour toi avec Emma ? demande Kit

  
-oui, répondit simplement Julian.

  
Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux quelques instants puis Julian reprit la parole :

  
-Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux. Pas de bêtises, hein ?

  
-non, non, répondit Kit en souriant. Bonne nuit Julian.

  
-salut Kit !

  
Julian s’éclipsa de la chambre et Kit s’approcha doucement du lit. Ty dut sentir un mouvement parce qu’il leva ses yeux du livre. Quand il aperçut Kit, il enleva ses écouteurs.

  
-ton frère est au courant pour nous deux, dit Kit.

  
-oui, je sais, il me l’a dit tout à l’heure répondit Ty.

  
-il est au courant de tout ? Demanda Kit, soudain paniqué.

  
-non, il sait qu’on est ensemble, c’est tout. Le reste ne regarde que toi et moi.

Ty lui adressa un petit sourire.

  
-tu as raison, c’est entre toi et moi, répondit Kit. Je peux rester dormir avec toi cette nuit ? ajouta-il.

  
-oui, répondit Ty, dont les joues rosirent légèrement. Viens, ajouta-il en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

Kit s’exécuta.

  
-tu m’as manqué... dit Kit, en se positionnant sur le lit et en enlaçant Ty doucement. J’avais du mal à m’endormir car tu n’étais plus là pour me tenir chaud, ajouta-il en l’embrassent tendrement.

  
-mais je suis là maintenant répondit Ty, doucement.

  
Ils s’embrassèrent un moment puis Ty s’endormir rapidement. Kit le regarda dormir longtemps puis, comme si sa conscience lui disait d’être en forme pour le tournoi du lendemain, il s’endormit à son tour dans les bras de son cher et tendre


	11. Le tournoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attention scène explicite en fin de chapitre

Kit et Ty furent réveillés par les cris de Tavvy.

-je pensais que ses cauchemars s’étaient calmés, dit Kit

-non, répondit simplement Ty.

Son regard semblait peiné. Kit le pris dans ses bras.

-ne t’en fais pas, le rassura-il, Julian est là. Tavvy est entouré.

-je sais, répondit Ty.

Puis, d’instinct, il se rapprocha de Kit, qui comprit et réaffirma son étreinte.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés. Ty se rendormit rapidement mais, comme toujours, Kit eu du mal à retrouver le sommeil et regarda Ty pendant encore de longues minutes. Il ne se lassait pas de cette vision. Enfin, le sommeil le gagna à son tour.

Le lendemain, tous les Blackthorns prirent un petit déjeuner bien copieux. Peu importait qu’un tournoi ait lieu juste après, pour eux, le petit déjeuner était essentiel et les pancakes un passage obligé. Diana, Cristina et Mark arrivèrent tous les trois à peu près en même temps, Cristina et Mark de leur côté et Diana de l’autre. Tout le monde était impatient de commencer le tournoi.

Dans la salle d’entraînement, Julian avait affiché un panneau récapitulatif :

** Matchs de Poules : **

Jace

| 

Diana  
  
---|---  
  
Tessa

| 

Dru  
  
Clary

| 

Ty  
  
---|---  
  
Alec

| 

Magnus  
  
Emma

| 

Jem  
  
---|---  
  
Simon

| 

Cristina  
  
Mark

| 

Isabelle  
  
---|---  
  
Kit

| 

Julian  
  
Ils se placèrent tous autour de l’aire de combat. Jace et Diana montèrent sur les tapis puis commencèrent le combat. Diana donna du fil à retordre à Jace. Elle tenta plusieurs techniques et rusa mais Jace fut plus fort. Il maintint Diana à terre pendant 10 secondes puis il l’aida à se relever.

-Bon combat, lui dit Jace en levant le pouce.

Diana lui adressa un sourire puis ils se mirent tous les deux sur le côté tandis que Tessa et Dru se mettaient en place à leur tour.

Le combat dura un petit peu. Tessa avait plus d’expérience mais Dru était beaucoup plus jeune. Tessa essayait de ruser tandis que Dru ne se posait pas de questions et fonçait. Finalement, Tessa lui fit une prise qui la fit tomber et elle la maintint au sol pendant dix secondes.

Quand Dru se releva, elle eut l’air déçue mais Tessa lui tapota doucement l’épaule et lui dit :

-tu as bien combattu. Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi même, tu es encore très jeune et ce fut un combat égal.

Dru parut se sentir un peu mieux.

Clary et Ty firent ensuite leur entrée. Kit ne quittait pas Ty des yeux. Il savait que même s’il était un chasseur d’ombres, il n’était pas un combattant et il se demanda quelle serait l’issue du combat. Ty avait été autorisé à combattre avec ses écouteurs mais il ne les avait pas pris. Ce geste surprit Kit. En les regardant évoluer, Kit constata que Clary et Ty se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Ce fut un combat intéressant. Clary et Ty n’osaient pas se toucher. Et les seules prises que Clary tentait n’avaient pas l’effet escompté. Kit se rendit compte qu’elle était habituée à se battre avec Jace et Isabelle. Elle avait des mécanismes de défenses, tels des réflexes et Ty eut l’air de s’en apercevoir également. Il en profita. Cependant Clary le comprit et parvint à faire évoluer sa combativité en changeant son style de combat.

Au fur et à mesure du combat, Ty prit peu à peu confiance et osa plus affronter Clary. Le combat se fit passionnant et l’issue de plus en plus incertaine. Finalement, Ty manqua une prise, Clary le fit tomber et réussit à le maintenir à terre pendant 10 secondes.

Elle aida Ty à se relever puis elle posa sa main sur son bras et lui dit :

-merci Ty, j’ai beaucoup aimé combattre avec toi car je ne savais pas qui gagnerait. Rien n’était moins sûr.

Ty lui adressa un sourire timide puis vint se placer à côté de Kit qui lui lança un regard furtif, tandis que Clary alla rejoindre Jace qui la prit dans ses bras, fier comme un coq.

-tu n’es pas trop déçu ? Demanda Kit

-non, répondit Ty. J’ai bien combattu, c’est ce qui compte. Même si j’aurais préféré me battre avec toi.

-on pourra se battre ce soir, si tu veux murmura Kit à l’oreille de Ty.

Ty devint rouge brique et acquiesça doucement.

Alec et Magnus montèrent à leur tour sur le tapis et se mirent en position. C’était probablement le combat le plus attendu.

Ils commencèrent à se battre et il était évident qu’ils avaient l’habitude de combattre ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux très concentrés et le combat était très serré.

-tu es sexy quand tu te bats comme un lion Alexander, murmura Magnus lorsqu’il arriva à prendre Alec par le cou.

-n’essaye pas de me déconcentrer Magnus, je te vois venir, répondit Alec, à bout de souffle.

-oh, alors comme ça, je te déconcentre ? Huuum intéressant !

Il se mit à susurrer des paroles coquines à Alec qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Alec commençait à devenir tout rouge et à s’inquiéter que les autres puissent entendre les paroles vraiment indécentes de Magnus.

Profitant d’un moment de déconcentration d’Alec suite à des paroles vraiment coquines, Magnus fit une prise de karaté à Alec, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Magnus se pencha sur Alec et en profita pour lui jeter une poignée de paillettes sur le visage.

-parce que tu mets de la joie dans ma vie, dit Magnus, amusé, avant d’embrasser furtivement Alec sur la joue.

Alec fut tellement surpris qu’il resta au sol en essayant d’enlever toutes les paillettes. Mais, se faisant, il les étalait plus qu’autre chose. Magnus avait relâché sa prise mais Alec mit plus de 10 secondes à se relever et Magnus fut déclaré vainqueur.

Magnus s’approcha d’Alec, désormais recouvert de paillettes et l’aida se relever. Alec n’était pas content d’avoir perdu de la sorte et il jeta un regard noir à Magnus :

-tu me le paieras ce soir, mon beau sorcier.

Magnus lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui répondit :

-à ton avis, pourquoi ai-je agi de la sorte ? répondit Magnus.

Il se mit à rire puis prit la main d’Alec, qui avait toujours un air renfrogné et ils sortirent ensemble de l’aire d’entraînement.

Jem et Emma se mirent en place. Tessa semblait un peu inquiète, elle connaissait la réputation d’Emma.

-ne retiens pas tes coups, Jem dit Emma. Si je gagne, je veux que ce soit à la loyale !

-je n’en n’avais pas l’intention, répondit Jem simplement.

Le combat sembla plutôt égal au début, puis Emma prenait de plus en plus le pas sur Jem.

Kit observait Jem. Il se rendit compte que c’était très instructif de regarder quelqu’un combattre et évoluer avec son adversaire. Il repéra les faiblesses de Jem, chose qu’il avait été incapable de faire jusque-là, et il sembla à Kit qu’Emma les avait vues, elle aussi.

C’était la première fois que Kit arrivait à analyser un combat et à observer les points forts et les faiblesses d’un combattant.

Emma était bien plus entraînée que Kit et elle exploita tout de suite les points faibles de Jem. Après quelques minutes, elle envoya Jem au tapis. Elle l’aida à se relever et il lui dit :

-je suis fier de toi. Tu es une bonne combattante. Et sans Cortana ! Il fit un pas vers elle et l’embrassa sur le front.

Emma paraissait toute guillerette. Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de Julian, qui l’embrassa tendrement.

Puis ce fut au tour de Simon et Cristina. Simon paraissait intimidé par Cristina, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Clary et Isabelle. Cristina avait plus d’expérience et n’avait pas peur d’aller droit au but. Elle prit rapidement le dessus et fit tomber Simon. Elle le maintint à terre et gagna le combat.

Simon, toujours très fair-play, adressa un signe de tête à Cristina puis alla embrasser rapidement Isabelle, qui prenait place.

Elle fit face à Mark et là encore, l’issue paraissait incertaine. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge et la même expérience de chasseurs d’ombres. Cependant, Mark avait l’expérience de la Chasse sauvage. Le combat fut rude et intense, Isabelle ne lâchant rien. Au bout d’un très long moment, Isabelle fut surprise par un mouvement de Mark qui enchaîna sur une prise. Elle n’eut pas la possibilité de se défendre. Mark arriva à la maintenir à terre 10 secondes alors qu’elle se débattait comme un beau diable.

Isabelle se releva très dignement et se tourna vers Mark :

-tu es un combattant très singulier. J’ai appris beaucoup de choses, on devrait recommencer dans le futur. Ça me change des entraînements avec mon frère et Jace.

-aucun problème pour moi, lui répondit Mark.

Puis ils quittèrent les tapis.

Ty lança un regard à Kit puis à Julian et leur souhaita bonne chance à tous les deux. Kit et Julian se firent face à face sur le tapis. C’était le match qui l’intéressait le plus et il fut très attentif au combat.

Le combat commença. Kit voyait bien que Julian retenait ses coups et au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu’il arriva à maintenir Julian par les épaules, il lui dit :

-comment veux-tu que je progresse si tu ne te bats pas à 100% ? Kit relâcha sa prise et Julian le regarda fixement. Puis il répondit :

-tu as raison. Je ne vais plus retenir mes coups alors prépare-toi.

-je t’attends.

Julian se précipita sur Kit et le combat se fit plus intense.

-je vois que tu fais des progrès rapides lui dit Julian, qui l’avait bloqué à son tour.

-je me bats pour faire honneur à ton frère, répondit Kit.

-bien, bonne réponse. Je suis ravi d’entendre ça. On va faire durer le plaisir alors.

Le combat se fit encore plus intense, Kit et Julian se rendant coup pour coup. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Kit eut un moment d’inattention et Julian en profita pour le faire tomber et le maintenir au sol. Il gagna le combat.

Julian aida Kit à se relever et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos :

-pas mal du tout ! Je suis impressionné !

Apparemment, il n’était pas le seul. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Kit, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était le centre de l’attention.

Emma sauta dans les bras de Julian et Kit reprit sa place auprès de Ty. Il avait l’air plutôt content de lui-même, il avait réussi à challenger Julian Blackthorn ! Ty lui prit doucement la main.

Kit parcourut la pièce du regard et croisa les yeux de Jace. Il y lut de la fierté. Celui-ci lui adressa un léger coup de tête. Ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour Kit.

Ils firent une petite pause, pour laisser un temps de repos aux gagnants. Alec en profita pour se rendre dans la salle de bains et enlever toutes les paillettes collées à son visage. Magnus l’accompagna en souriant.

Julian prit le temps de mettre à jour le tableau :

** Quarts de finale : **

Jace

| 

Tessa  
  
---|---  
  
Clary

| 

Magnus  
  
Cristina

| 

Emma  
  
---|---  
  
Mark

| 

Julian  
  
Enfin, les combats reprirent. Jace et Tessa prirent place sur le tapis. Jace semblait intimidé par Tessa, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Ils commencèrent le combat, qui monta peu à peu en intensité. Cependant, Jace prit rapidement le dessus sur Tessa et il gagna également son quart de finale. Il aida Tessa à se relever et lui fit un baisemain.

Cela fut comme un électrochoc pour Tessa. Il y avait certaines fois où Jace ressemblait beaucoup à Will et James, non pas physiquement mais dans sa manière de se comporter. Jace sembla ressentir le trouble de Tessa et lâcha sa main. Il lui adressa un simple sourire puis Tessa, qui avait repris ses esprits, lui sourit à son tour. Ils sortirent tous les deux de l’aire de combat et Jem vint retrouver Tessa pour la prendre dans ses bras tandis que Clary embrassa Jace sur la joue avant de se positionner sur le tapis, après que Jace lui ait souhaité bonne chance.

Magnus, qui arborait son plus beau sourire, fit un clin d’œil à Clary.

-je te préviens, je ne veux pas de paillettes dans les yeux, dit-elle à Magnus, un petit sourire en coin. Je te connais.

Elle s’était rapprochée de lui, de sorte que personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation.

-je ne te réserve pas ce sort, biscuit, ne t’en fais pas. Les paillettes, c’était uniquement pour Alexander répondit Magnus. Il va me faire payer ce que je lui ai fait ce soir mais c’est ce que je voulais. Ça va être une nuit sauvage... j’en tremble d’impatience !

Clary le regarda, interloquée, puis éclata de rire à la surprise de tous. C’était tellement un comportement digne de Magnus.

Ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre puis le combat commença. Là encore, ce fut un combat passionnant. Clary avait développé ses qualités de guerrière mais Magnus n’était pas en reste non plus. Il avait une très longue expérience des combats à mains nues et il prit finalement le dessus.

Il aida Clary à se relever. Elle paraissait satisfaite de son combat. Magnus la prit dans ses bras puis ils quittèrent à leur tour le tapis tandis qu’Emma et Cristina prenaient place.

Elles étaient tellement habituées à se battre l’une contre l’autre que le combat très intense. Elles se connaissaient par cœur et c’est la raison pour laquelle Cristina n’arriva pas à prendre le dessus sur Emma. Comme d’habitude.

Emma fut déclarée vainqueur et elle prit doucement Cristina dans ses bras, puis elle embrassa furtivement Julian qui la remplaça.

Il faisait face à Mark. Eux aussi avaient l’habitude de s’entraîner ensemble et l’issue était, là encore, très incertaine. Le combat atteignit une rare intensité et les deux frères se rendirent coup sur coup. Parfois Julian semblait avoir le dessus, parfois c’était Mark. Enfin, au bout d’environ une heure de combat, Mark attrapa Julian par derrière et le fit tomber. Il le maintint au sol et gagna le combat.

Il aida son frère à se relever et ils s’étreignirent.

Ils firent une nouvelle pause. Julian changea à nouveau l’affichage :

** Demi-finales **

Jace

| 

Magnus  
  
---|---  
  
Emma

| 

Mark  
  
Jace et Magnus prirent place l’un en face à l’autre. Alec les regardait avec une attention toute particulière. Son mari et son _parabatai_. Ils n’avaient pas souvent l’occasion de se battre ensemble et pour Alec, ce fut le match le plus intéressant à regarder.

Il connaissait leur façon de se battre à tous les deux mais il n’eut aucun doute sur l’issue du combat. Il dévorait littéralement Magnus des yeux.

Au bout d’un certain et malgré un combat digne d’un gladiateur, Jace pris en effet le dessus sur Magnus qui se releva avec grâce et serra la main de Jace.

-bien joué, Jace.

-toi aussi. Bon courage pour gérer Alec ce soir, répondit Jace, en lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux.

-j’en fais mon affaire, répondit Magnus en souriant à son tour.

Ils laissèrent place à Emma et Mark.

-tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve toi et moi, dit Emma.

-et oui ! Répondit Mark. Mais je dois t’avouer que ça aurait pu être Julian en face de toi. Il s’est très bien battu.

-je sais ! Votre combat a été très intéressant à regarder. Mais ça aurait été plus compliqué de le vaincre, lui. 

-hé ! Tu n’as pas gagné encore, répondit Mark en souriant.

-c’est ce qu’on va voir.

Emma se précipita sur Mark et le combat fut tout de suite très agressif. Ils ne s’épargnaient aucun coup. Le combat dura longtemps. Finalement Emma, qui était plus habituée aux combats au corps à corps, prit un léger avantage psychologique et finit par gagner.

-quelle surprise dit Julian. Emma contre Jace. Belle finale en perspective.

Ils firent une légère pause de quelques minutes. Tout le monde était impatient de connaître le gagnant.

Julian déposa le dernier panneau :

** Finale **

Jace

| 

Emma  
  
---|---  
  
Enfin, la finale commença et fut à la hauteur des espérances. Jace et Emma se rendaient coup sur coup car ils voulaient tous les deux gagner. Ils se battaient comme des lions car ils étaient tous les deux faits comme ça. Ce fut le combat le plus long et le plus intense de tous. Le suspense fut total et l’issue des plus incertaines.

Enfin, après plus d’une heure de combat, Jace fit trébucher Emma, qui n’arriva pas à se dégager. Jace fut déclaré vainqueur et aida Emma à se relever.

-bien joué Carstairs. Tu peux me donner directement les 50$ si tu veux dit Jace.

Emma ne savait pas si elle était plus énervée par le fait qu’elle ait perdu ou par le fait que LUI ait gagné. Il lui donna une accolade et lui murmura :

-dans quelques années, tu me battras. N’en doutes pas.

Julian et Clary se précipitèrent vers leurs partenaires puis tous se dirigèrent vers les chambres pour se doucher. Ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour un pique-nique sur la plage. L’après-midi fut des plus agréables.

Kit et Ty s’éloignèrent pour aller à la pêche aux coquillages. Ils partirent pendant plusieurs heures. Au détour d’un rocher, ils se laissèrent entraîner par leur passion et ne s’arrêtèrent que parce que la marée montait, ce qui étonna grandement Kit. Il s’agissait de l’Océan pacifique se dit-il. Quand ils revinrent auprès des autres, ils n’avaient pas ramené beaucoup de coquillages et Dru ne se gêna pas pour leur faire la remarque. 

Ils piquèrent un fard tous les deux.

Le reste de l’après-midi se déroula tranquillement puis ils rentrèrent tous à l’institut. Après le dîner, Julian et Alec préparèrent la réunion prévue le lendemain tandis que tous les autres partirent dans le salon pour regarder un film, ou dans leurs chambres pour lire un livre.

Kit et Ty s’étaient donné rendez-vous dans la chambre de Kit. Quand Ty arriva dans la chambre, Kit ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et ils se précipitèrent l’un vers l’autre. Ty se fit entreprenant et commença à déshabiller Kit, qui se laissait faire, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus. Ty prit Kit par la main et l’entraîna dans la salle de bains. Kit se laissa faire. Ty commença à faire couler l’eau puis il rentra dans la douche et entraîna Kit avec lui. Il l’attrapa et le colla au mur. Il l’embrassa à perdre haleine. Ils étaient tous les deux très excités et la chaleur de la douche rendait leurs ébats encore plus sensuels.

Ty embrassait le corps de Kit et celui-ci appréciait chaque caresse. Toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées. Les mains de Ty parcouraient le corps de Kit et se firent plus pressantes. Ils se connaissaient désormais suffisamment bien pour connaître les zones sensibles de l’autre et Ty en profita autant qu’il put.

Ty commença à caresser Kit, de manière toujours très lente et très sensuelle, tout en continuant à l’embrasser. Il s’approcha de son oreille et lui murmura des mots coquins. Kit en eut le souffle coupé. Il regarda Ty et se perdit dans ses grands yeux gris.

Ty lui sourit puis l’embrassa à nouveau, passionnément. Il fit descendre sa bouche de plus en plus bas tout en continuant de caresser le corps de Kit, qui était complètement à sa merci. Kit ressentait une multitude d’émotions et se laissait totalement guider par cela. Il caressait lui aussi le corps de Ty et s’attardait sur les endroits où il était le plus sensible.

Ty s’agenouilla devant Kit puis le prit dans sa bouche, très lentement, très sensuellement, comme à son habitude. Il voulait prendre son temps et vivre le maximum de plaisir avec Kit. Il sentait Kit réagir sous ses caresses et il maintint volontairement un rythme lent. Quand Kit fut proche de l’extase, ils échangèrent un regard puis Kit ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ty sentit les murs trembler puis tout à coup, quand Kit fut emporté par le plaisir, toutes les lumières s’éteignirent en même temps et ils entendirent les fenêtres se briser en mille morceaux.

Ty releva la tête et aperçut le regard de Kit. Celui-ci était apeuré. Ty se releva et regarda Kit droit dans les yeux.

-c’est toi qui as fait ça ? lui demanda-il.

Kit ne répondit pas puis, après quelques instants, il fixa Ty et acquiesça d’un léger signe de tête.

A suivre…


	12. Révélations

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, Kit évitant le regard de Ty. Celui-ci paraissait complètement démuni.

Une distance s’était créée entre eux et Ty ne comprenait pas.

Ty s’approcha de Kit, qui lui tourna le dos. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Kit qui sursauta légèrement :

-parles-moi. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je ne comprends pas.

Il l’entendit soupirer. Kit tremblait désormais. Ty se rapprocha de lui et l’enlaça. Kit ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi puis Kit soupira à nouveau et se laissa aller contre Ty.

Puis il se retourna et regarda Ty dans les yeux. Il le fixa suffisamment longtemps pour se perdre dans son regard. Puis il détourna à nouveau les yeux et alla s’asseoir sur le lit. Ty le suivit.

-je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer...

-tu m’as dit que c’était toi qui étais responsable de la panne d’électricité

-oui. C’est la première fois que j’arrive à faire ÇA.

-explique-moi

-je voulais te le dire depuis quelques temps déjà mais...

Kit ne termina pas sa phrase car ils entendirent les cris de Tavvy et du bruit dans le couloir. Quelques minutes seulement s’étaient écoulées depuis le phénomène.

-on en reparle tout à l’heure, dit Kit.

-ok

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et s’aperçurent que tout le monde était déjà présent. Personne n’eut l’air surpris de les voir ensemble.

Les lumières étaient réapparues quelques minutes après avoir été éteintes et Kit vit Magnus s’activer pour réparer toutes les fenêtres. Il aperçut Tessa et Jem qui semblaient interloqués et qui le fixaient d’un œil inquiet.

Les mains de Kit se mirent à trembler et Ty, voyant cela, les prit dans les siennes et les tint étroitement serrées. Cela sembla un peu calmer Kit.

-que s’est-il passé ? demanda Julian. Vous pensez que c’est une attaque démoniaque ?

-non, les démons n’ont pas ce genre de pouvoirs, répondit Alec.

-la même chose est arrivée chez nous il y a quelques mois. C’est peut-être une concentration d’énergie trop importante, ajouta Jem.

Julian arriva dans le couloir :

-j’ai réussi à calmer Tavvy, il s’est rendormi. Quelqu’un sait ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-non, on était en train d’en parler justement répondit Dru.

-ça y est, toutes les fenêtres sont réparées, ajouta Magnus. Je vous propose d’en reparler demain, tranquillement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Magnus se dirigea vers Alec, qui repartit en jetant un dernier regard derrière lui. Tessa, Jem restèrent un moment sans bouger. Ils continuaient de fixer Kit. Au bout de quelques instant, celui-ci se dirigea vers eux et entraîna Ty avec lui.

-on peut parler dans ma chambre tous les 4 ? demanda Kit.

-oui répondit Jem en entrant dans la chambre. Explique-nous ce qu’il s’est passé.

-oui, en effet, je pense qu’une petite explication serait la bienvenue rajouta Magnus qui venait de passer le bas de porte en les suivant.

Il semblait avoir perdu sa verve habituelle et paraissait soucieux.

Kit resta quelques instants interdit.

-tu as compris que j’avais quelque chose à voir avec ce qui vient de se passer ?

-oui, j’avais déjà des soupçons depuis la dernière fois chez nous...

Quand tout le monde fut entré, Kit jeta rapidement un coup d’œil dans le couloir puis ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et alla s’asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Ty. Il aurait aimé remonter dans le temps, quand il avait fermé la porte pour être seul avec Ty.

-avant qu’on se retrouve tous dans le couloir, j’ai commencé à parler à Ty.

-que lui as-tu dis ? demanda Jem

-que c’était moi qui étais responsable de ce qui vient de se passer ce soir.

Tessa et Jem hochèrent la tête mais paraissaient toujours inquiets. Magnus avait haussé les sourcils et attendait que Kit continue. Ty fixait Kit et attendait, lui aussi, d’avoir des explications.

Kit prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

-Depuis le jour de la bataille, quand je ressens de la peur ou émotion intense - il lança un coup d’œil à Ty - j’arrive à faire des choses que je n’explique pas.

-en effet, c’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre la dernière fois. D’où te viennent ces pouvoirs ? Demanda Magnus

-je ne sais pas comment ils se matérialisent, mais je sais que c’est lié à mon héritage.

Kit raconta comment il avait réussi à faire disparaître les destriers des hommes de Mannan puis à faire apparaître le portal chez Magnus et Alec.

-J’ai l’impression que mes pouvoirs sont étroitement liés à mes émotions, reprit Kit.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil à Ty puis de tourna vers Jem :

-Jem, peux-tu continuer ? je pense que tu connais mieux les détails que moi, même s’il s’agit de mes propres ancêtres.

-bien sûr, répondit Jem.

Il commença à raconter l’histoire de la lignée de Kit. Tessa apportait parfois quelques précisions et Ty et Magnus écoutaient attentivement.

Magnus était très concentré et Ty ne montrait aucune émotion particulière. Lorsque Jem eut terminé son récit, Magnus haussa les sourcils et indiqua :

-voilà qui explique ces pouvoirs-là. Il faut absolument que tu arrives à les contrôler ou, tout du moins, les limiter, ajouta-il.

Tessa et Jem acquiescèrent et Jem rajouta :

-il est impératif que l’histoire de Kit reste un secret. Ni Alec ni Julian ne doivent être au courant.

Magnus haussa à nouveau les sourcils puis après quelques instants, il acquiesça :

-ça va être compliqué de cacher ça à Alec mais je comprends les enjeux et je me monterai digne de votre confiance répondit Magnus.

-merci Magnus, je comprends que ce secret puisse être dur à porter, mais le plus important est d’assurer la sécurité de Kit. Nous serons là avec Tessa si tu souhaites en parler avec nous, ajouta Jem.

-merci, répondit Magnus.

Il se tourna alors vers Kit et ajouta :

-je vais t’aider à appréhender la peur, puisqu’apparemment, elle peut être un élément déclencheur de tes pouvoirs. 

Kit baissa la tête et acquiesça en silence. Magnus s’approcha de lui et lui releva le menton.

-tu n’as pas à avoir honte de ta lignée, au contraire, elle fait partie de toi.

-je n’ai pas honte, répondit Kit avec une pointe de défi. Je me sens juste faible de ne pas savoir contrôler ces pouvoirs, c’est tout.

-c’est compréhensible. Mais je vais t’aider désormais, répondit Magnus. Je pense qu’il faut qu’on t’aide, chacune à notre façon.

Il dirigea son regard vers Tessa et Jem puis jeta un coup d’œil à Ty, qui était resté silencieux.

-ok, répondit Kit. Merci, ajouta-il d’une petite voix.

Jem se rapprocha à son tour et lui mis la main sur l’épaule :

-oui, nous allons tous t’aider. On travaillera tes émotions, chacun à notre niveau et à notre façon.

Kit se leva et enlaça Jem rapidement.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

-Alors c’est d’accord dit Magnus. Je vais aller retrouver mon mari, le lit va devenir froid.

Jem et Tessa sourirent et Kit rougit jusqu’à à la pointe des oreilles. Ty semblait dans ses pensées et ne réagit pas.

-Bonne nuit, ajouta Magnus avant de sortir de la chambre.

Jem et Tessa souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Kit et Ty puis s’éclipsèrent à leur tour.

Kit ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna vers Ty. Son cœur se serra. Ty paraissait abasourdi.

Il s’avança vers Ty et s’assit à côté de lui. Kit se rendit compte qu’il tremblait.

-j’ai essayé de t’avouer mon secret à de nombreuses reprises mais je ne trouvais pas les mots. J’ai réussi à créer un portal uniquement parce que j’étais extrêmement triste de te quitter. C’était juste après mon séjour à la Scholomance. Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir parlé avant.

-je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça tout à l’heure, répondit Ty simplement. Il se tourna vers Kit. Sache juste que je ne t’en veux pas. J’ai écouté attentivement ce qu’a dit Magnus et moi aussi je t’aiderai. Mais autrement. Et je vais faire des recherches sur tes ancêtres et voir si je peux trouver des indices sur ton héritages et tes pouvoirs.

Ty tremblait toujours légèrement et Kit le prit par les épaules pour le calmer. Au bout de quelques instants, les tremblements de Ty s’estompèrent. Kit voulait prendre soin de Ty et Ty lui laissait cette chance. Kit ressentait un immense soulagement au fond de lui-même. Il prit les mains de Ty dans les siennes et posa sa tête contre celle de Ty.

-merci. Tu n’as pas idée à quel point cela me touche que tu acceptes de m’aider. C’était un fardeau pour moi de te cacher ce secret.

Ty dégagea sa tête, posa sa main sur la joue de Kit et il l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ce fut un baiser simple, doux, rapide mais c’est ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux à ce moment-là. Puis Ty stoppa le baiser et reposa sa tête contre celle de Kit.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans se parler l’un contre l’autre, les mains enlacées. Ils finirent par se coucher et Kit s’endormit dans les bras de Ty, heureux et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, se sentant en sécurité.

Le lendemain matin, Julian et Alec paraissaient très stressés par le rassemblement. L’ambiance bon-enfant qui régnait la veille à l’intérieur de l’Institut avait disparu et tout le monde paraissait tendu et suspicieux. Kit alla s’entraîner le matin, pendant que Ty cherchait des livres à la bibliothèque. Kit le suspectait de commencer ses recherches sur les fées.

Il avait bien dormi, d’un sommeil sans rêves, et s’était réveillé avant Ty. Il l’avait observé dormir, roulé en boule et agité. Il avait essayé de maintenir sa prise pour que Ty se sente en sécurité mais il n’était pas sûr d’avoir réussi. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose que Ty.

Plongé dans ses pensées, et l’esprit tourné vers Ty, il ne s’aperçut pas que Jace venait d’entrer dans la salle d’entraînement et qu’il l’observait, les bras croisés et un sourire en coin, décortiquant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Kit fut surpris lorsqu’il l’aperçut tout près de lui.

-reste toujours concentré sur ton combat. Si ton esprit s’échappe et que tu penses à autre chose, tu ne gagneras pas. Et quand on se bat contre des démons, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre. N’oublie jamais cela. Rien qu’à te voir t’entraîner, j’ai su que tu pensais à autre chose… ou à quelqu’un... dit Jace d’un ton malicieux.

-mmmmh répondit Kit.

Il détestait être pris en flagrant délit de rêvasserie.

-Tu veux t’entraîner avec moi ? ajouta-il après quelques instants.

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la conversation dévie sur Ty ou sur ce qui s’était passé la veille au soir.

-ok. Mais concentres toi alors répondit Jace.

-Tu vas me battre de toute façon ajouta Kit, du tac au tac.

-oui, parce que je suis plus fort, plus âgé et plus entraîné. Mais c’est comme cela qu’on progresse. En se battant avec des gens plus forts. Au moins tu connais tes points faibles, c’est déjà ça. Tu peux apprendre à les corriger pour devenir un meilleur guerrier.

-si tu savais, répondit Kit d’un air mystérieux.

Jace haussa les sourcils mais n’ajouta rien.

Bien joué Kit, bonjour la discrétion se dit Kit à lui-même.

Ils s’entraînèrent longtemps. Au départ, Kit était intimidé par Jace et retenait ses coups. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de la séance, il prit confiance et le combat devint plus intéressant. Jace, lui, ne retenait pas des coups et semblait prendre le combat très au sérieux. Kit s’en sortit beaucoup mieux qu’il ne l’aurait pensé et lorsqu’ils eurent fini leur entraînement, il était l’heure de manger. Kit était plutôt content de lui. Il avait réussi à oublier tous les événements de la veille et s’était concentré uniquement sur son combat. Il savait qu’il ne s’était jamais aussi bien battu. Jace semblait plutôt fier, ce qui fit sourire Kit, qui connaissait la réputation de Jace.

Quand Kit retourna dans sa chambre pour se laver, il y trouva Ty, entouré d’une bonne quinzaine de bouquins. Il était plongé dans ses recherches, les écouteurs sur la tête. Kit fit attention à ne pas surprendre Ty. Il s’accroupit à côté de lui et le fixa quelques instants. Ty l’aperçut, il enleva ses écouteurs et lui sourit. Kit lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue.

-tu trouves ton bonheur, beau brun ? Lui murmura-il à l’oreille. Tu es beau quand tu es concentré... non, en fait, tu es beau tout le temps.

Ty sourit timidement et lui répondit :

-toi aussi tu es beau, plus que tu ne le penses.

Kit le regarda, surpris, mais n’ajouta rien. Il continuait de fixer Ty.

-Je n’ai pas encore trouvé de réponses à nos questions ajouta Ty.

Kit s’aperçut qu’il paraissait soucieux. Il enlaça Ty et maintint sa prise pour le réconforter. Il avait lui-même besoin de réconfort mais il trouvait son bonheur dans les bras de Ty. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, puis quand Kit sentit que Ty était de nouveau détendu -il se rendait compte qu’il avait le pouvoir de calmer Ty- il l’embrassa rapidement et alla prendre sa douche. Il espéra un instant que Ty le rejoigne mais il se souvint des événements de la veille et chassa cette idée de son esprit.

La douche lui fit un bien fou, il resta longtemps sous l’eau, à évacuer le stress et la foule d’émotions liée à son héritage féerique. Il avait l’impression que l’eau avait le pouvoir de laver son corps et son esprit. Il avait totalement laissé s’échapper son esprit quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement et son cœur manqua un battement. Ty s’était approché de lui, tout habillé, et l’avait rejoint sous la douche.

-je me demandais si tu t’étais noyé dit Ty, un petit sourire au creux des lèvres. Tu es sous la douche depuis une heure au moins. Je suis venu voir de mes propres yeux si tu allais bien.

Kit était abasourdi. Ty ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau. Des gouttelettes s’écoulaient de ses cheveux et ses vêtements, détrempés, lui collaient à la peau. Kit sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Ty ne semblait pas se soucier d’être mouillé comme ça. Il s’approcha encore un peu plus de Kit. Quelques centimètres les séparaient désormais.

Le cerveau de Kit sembla de remettre en marche et il répondit, tout en faisant disparaître toute distance entre eux :

-tu es venu me chercher jusque dans la douche ? Tout habillé ?

-c’est un détail Christopher.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Kit, qui se pencha vers Ty et l’embrassa à perdre haleine. Ty répondit au baiser et ils furent bientôt emportés par la passion. Leur baiser semblait désespéré et l’eau chaude enflammait leur étreinte. Kit sentit le désir de Ty se réveiller et son propre corps réagir à son tour.

Kit fit passer le pull de Ty par-dessus sa tête et parcourut son torse de ses mains tout en continuant à l’embrasser. Il approcha ensuite ses mains de sa ceinture puis s’arrêta. Il dégagea sa tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ty. Il vit dans son regard que celui-ci avait compris son hésitation. Ty posa ses mains sur celles de Kit et lui dit :

-Quand j’ai dit que j’allais t’aider, je voulais parler de tes émotions physiques, si je puis dire, c’est-à-dire ce que tu peux ressentir quand on est ensemble, comme en ce moment. Cela semble être un élément déclencheur donc si je peux t’aider à travailler sur ce point, je le ferai…

Ty ne quittait pas Kit des yeux. Celui-ci paraissait perdu. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, Ty reprit la parole :

-tu ne t’es pas demandé pourquoi tes pouvoirs n’étaient pas apparus auparavant lorsque nous étions ensemble ?

-si… mais je n’ai pas de réponse, répondit Kit.

-je me suis posé la question également et je crois connaître la réponse. C’est parce que tu n’as jamais appris à recevoir, et tu n’es pas habitué à ce que quelqu’un prenne soin de toi, de manière fiable et durable. Personne ne t’a fait passer avant, mais tout ça va changer... parce que, dorénavant, je suis là et j’ai envie de faire de toi une priorité. Ma priorité.

Kit fut abasourdi par le fait que Ty ait compris aussi vite et aussi rapidement ce qu’il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne répondit rien mais continuait de fixer Ty, désemparé. Enfin, Ty l’attrapa par le menton et l’embrassa tendrement.

Kit avait toujours ses mains sur la ceinture de Ty. Celui- ci descendit ses propres mains, qui tremblaient légèrement, et aida Kit à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Kit pris les mains de Ty dans les siennes et il les posa sur son cœur. Il prit Ty dans ses bras et attendit qu’il se calme.

-Tu veux sortir de la douche ? Demanda Kit, une fois que Ty fut calmé.

-Non… et puis de toute façon, on est déjà mouillé répondit Ty, en souriant légèrement.

Kit l’embrassa et Ty répondit doucement au baiser. Il prit de nouveau les devants et enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Ils étaient désormais nus tous les deux. Leur étreinte se fit encore plus passionnée. Kit se perdait dans leurs baisers. Il agrippa les épaules de Ty et le plaqua doucement contre le mur de douche. Ty avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou et Kit lui caressait les cheveux en semant des baisers sur ses épaules, son dos et son cou. Ty frissonnait entre ses bras. Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et lui dit :

-Tiberius, ça va ?

Ty acquiesça et Kit fut chamboulé par leur proximité. Ty releva la tête et embrassa Kit, qui répondit aussitôt au baiser. Il caressait le corps fin de Ty et ses mains finirent par descendre vers son bas ventre. Kit pouvait sentir le désir de Ty. Il le regarda et Ty acquiesça de nouveau. Kit se mit à le caresser, de la manière la plus douce possible. Il entendait les soupirs de Ty et regardait l’eau qui s’écoulait sur son corps. Il n’aurait pas pu être plus excité. Quand Ty fut proche de l’orgasme, il mit ses deux bras autour du cou de Kit et le serra fort. Il embrassa Kit et fut emporté par le désir. Ils restèrent ensuite longtemps sous la douche, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à se savonner et à s’embrasser.

Kit sentit tout à coup un flottement dans l’air et il releva la tête. Il aperçut un léger halo bleu se répandre autour d’eux. Ty s’en aperçut à son tour et regarda Kit.

-c’est mieux que de casser des vitres, dit Ty, doucement.

Il accentua son étreinte.

Kit sentait cette lumière bleue sur sa peau mais il savait désormais qu’elle était bienveillante et chaleureuse.

Kit ferma les yeux et continua de serrer Ty fort dans ses bras. Ils se laissèrent envelopper par la lumière bleue et restèrent ainsi, enlacé l’un contre l’autre, longtemps, éloignés de tout et hors du temps.


	13. Fiançailles

Durant les mois et années qui suivirent, Ty et Kit essayèrent de se voir le plus régulièrement possible. Leur proximité quand ils se retrouvaient aidait Kit, de même que le travail qu’il accomplissait avec Magnus, Tessa et Jem. Ils travaillaient tous les quatre des axes différents mais Ty avait l’avantage de l’aider tout en lui faisant du bien.

Les premiers temps, les pouvoirs de Kit continuaient de se manifester, la lumière bleue revenant régulièrement. Kit et Ty s’étaient habitués à la voir apparaître pendant leurs ébats. Au fur et à mesure que leur relation durait et s’intensifiait, Ty paraissait de plus en plus à l’aise avec son corps et avec leur intimité. Kit lisait des livres terrestres sur la sexualité des personnes atteintes d’autisme pour tenter de comprendre un maximum ce que Ty pouvait ressentir et pour appréhender au mieux leurs rapports. Et surtout, ils parlaient de leur sexualité. Kit avait compris que le sujet était délicat à aborder pour Ty mais lorsqu’ils en parlèrent pour la première fois, leur conversation s’était plutôt bien déroulée. Kit s’était senti plus proche de Ty qu’il ne l’avait jamais été et ce fut un tournant dans leur relation. Son cœur se gonflait d’amour chaque fois qu’il le voyait et cela allait crescendo. Leur relation était basée sur le respect, la confiance et la communication.

Pour fêter leur un an de relation, Ty fit une surprise à Kit et loua une chambre dans un B&B près de chez Tessa et Jem, dans le Devon. Lorsque Ty apparut sur le bas de la porte, Kit n’en crut pas ses yeux. Ty l’embrassa et lui chuchota à l’oreille :

-bon anniversaire Christopher.

Kit rougit puis se pencha vers Ty et l’embrassa. Leur baiser était passionné et dura de longues minutes. Ty aida ensuite Kit à faire sa valise, sous les regards bienveillants de Tessa et Jem, qui étaient dans la confidence. Ty avait en effet pris leurs numéros de téléphone à l’occasion d’une de ses visites car il avait beaucoup de questions à propos de Sir Allan Conan Doyle, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Tessa.

La surprise que Ty avait fait était le reflet de son évolution. Il n’aurait probablement jamais agi de la sorte quelques mois plus tôt. Sa personnalité avait évolué de manière significative depuis qu’il était avec Kit et Ty n’en était que plus heureux.

Quand Ty et Kit arrivèrent au B&B, ils prirent possession de leur chambre, s’embrassèrent longtemps puis partirent faire un pic-nic champêtre. Ty semblait rayonner de bonheur. Ils passèrent l’après-midi dans un champ à regarder des vaches. Kit avait la tête posée sur les cuisses de Ty et ils discutaient à cœur ouvert de leur relation et des pouvoirs de Kit. Ty n’abandonnait pas ses recherches mais il peinait à trouver des réponses.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Ty de rapprocha de Kit et l’embrassa. Leur baiser devint vite passionné puis, après un long moment, Ty prit Kit par la main et l’entraîna vers la douche. Ils aimaient tous les deux se retrouver sous l’eau et se faire du bien mutuellement sous le jet massant de l’eau brûlante.

  
Ils enlevèrent leurs derniers vêtements puis Ty prit Kit par les épaules et le plaqua doucement contre le mur. Il murmura à l’oreille de Kit :

-Christopher, je vais te faire du bien… si tu sens tes pouvoirs arriver, penses à moi, penses à nous... ça t’aidera peut-être à les contrôler.

Ty lui disait cela à chaque fois et Kit était convaincu que ces paroles l’aidaient vraiment à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Kit ne répondit pas mais, comme d’habitude, il fixa Ty pendant quelques instants, hocha doucement la tête puis lui sourit. Il l’embrassa tendrement puis le baiser se fit à nouveau très profond et passionné. Ty caressait le corps de Kit et s’amusait avec ses zones sensibles.

  
-Dis-moi ce que ça te fait quand je te touche là et là et là… lui dit Ty, tandis qu’il lui caressait les épaules, le torse, le cou.

Il s’attarda sur cette dernière partie car il savait que c’était une zone très érogène. Ty lui posait ces questions à chacun de leurs ébats. Ils en avaient fait un rituel qui leur correspondait à tous les deux. Kit soupirait d’aise. Ty lui suçota le cou pendant quelques minutes et Kit se retrouva bientôt avec un suçon. Il trouva la vision de Ty lui faisant un suçon complètement décalée - depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble, c’est la première fois que Ty agissait de la sorte. Ce geste l’excita énormément. Les caresses de Ty et la sensualité de ses gestes lui faisaient perdre pied. Aujourd’hui, plus que les autres jours qu’il avait pu partager avec Ty, il voyait un changement dans son comportement. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

  
A chaque endroit qu’il caressait, Ty sentait que Kit réagissait et il le sentait frémir sous ses caresses. Ty lui caressa ensuite les bras, les endroits où la peau est très fine, puis il descendit les mains et les passa sur son ventre. Il continuait à prendre son temps et leur désir décuplait. La scène était très érotique. Ty posait des baisers avec ses lèvres après avoir caressé une zone avec ses mains. Kit était émerveillé par la dévotion de Ty. Ty passa ensuite ses mains sur les jambes de Kit, en remontant doucement, puis effleura son aine. Kit soupira. Enfin, Ty posa ses mains sur l’érection de Kit, qui poussa un léger grognement, et l’embrassa passionnément. Ils se dévoraient l’un l’autre. L’eau s’écoulait sur leurs peaux et ils étaient brûlant de désir l’un pour l’autre.

  
Après un long baiser, Ty se mit à genoux lentement, tout en continuant de carrer le corps de Kit. Il caressa son sexe doucement. Il regardait toujours Kit, qui avait fermé les yeux et rejeté la tête en arrière.

-Christopher, regarde-moi… dit Ty.

Kit soupira légèrement puis il s’exécuta.

Il regarda alors Ty le prendre dans sa bouche et amorcer des vas et viens, doux et sensuels. Cette vision de Ty lui donnant du plaisir augmenta son désir de manière exponentielle.

  
Comme tout ce qu’il faisait, Ty était toujours très précautionneux et faisait attention. Il prenait son temps pour donner du plaisir à Kit. Kit avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et se laissait guider par ses sensations. Il sentit quelque chose remuer au plus profond de lui, au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de l’orgasme. Quand il se sentit proche, très proche, il agrippa Ty par l’épaule, doucement et celui-ci comprit. Kit regarda Ty droit dans les yeux tandis que le plaisir l’emportait et il sentit Ty frémir sous ses doigts.

  
Il avait réussi à contrôler ses pouvoirs grâce à Ty car il n’y eut pas de lumière bleue cette fois-là. Ty se releva avec précaution et enlaça Kit, qui répondit à son geste. Kit remarqua une légère brûlure sur l’épaule de Ty, à l’endroit où il s’était accroché à lui. Il eut un coup au cœur. Ty ne semblait pas s’en formaliser.  
  
-ça ne te fait pas mal ? demanda Kit, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Il désigna la brûlure de la tête.

  
-non, j’ai l’impression d’avoir reçu une rune, répondit Ty, d’un air absent.

  
-j’espère que cette marque féerique ne te nuira pas. C’est la première fois que ça arrive.

Kit passa ses mains sur la marque et retint son souffle. Il enlaça Ty.

  
-je vais étudier ça en même temps que je continuerai mes recherches sur tes pouvoirs.

  
-La lumière bleue ne t’a pas manquée cette fois ? demanda Kit.

  
-Si... je m’y étais habitué parce qu’elle émanait de toi mais cette brûlure est la preuve que tu apprends à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, en quelque sorte, et c’est une bonne chose.

  
Kit le regarda et lui sourit tendrement.

  
-tu as déjà tant fait pour moi. Tu m’as beaucoup aidé à canaliser mes pouvoirs… il faudrait qu’on recommence, Tiberius... encore et encore, ajouta Kit avec un petit sourire en coin.

  
Ty lui rendit son sourire et ils s’enlacèrent à nouveau. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, l’un contre l’autre, sous le jet d’eau, plus proches encore qu’ils ne l’eussent jamais été. Ils se savonnèrent l’un l’autre et la douche dura bien plus longtemps que nécessaire.

  
Enfin, ils sortirent de la douche et fêtèrent leur anniversaire en mangeant le gros gâteau au chocolat qu’ils avaient acheté l’après-midi même, puis ils se couchèrent heureux et plus amoureux que jamais.

***

Alors que la fin de la scolarité de Ty à la Scholomance approchait, Ty et Kit envisagèrent pour la première fois la possibilité de vivre ensemble. Ils allaient sur leur dix-huit ans et ne voulaient pas perdre de temps.

  
Kit commençait à maîtriser de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs mais uniquement quand il était avec Ty. Magnus le faisait travailler d’arrachepied, mais il utilisait souvent la peur pour pousser Kit dans ses retranchements, ce qui le bloquait. Ils l’avaient remarqué tous les deux.

  
Durant leurs « entraînements spéciaux » comme Kit les appelait, Kit avait fait apparaître ou disparaître toutes sortes de choses mais Magnus ne semblait pas s’en soucier. Il prenait très à cœur leurs entraînements pour aider Kit. Parfois Kit sentait qu’il arrivait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs mais d’autres fois, il se laissait totalement envahir par ses émotions et c’est à ces moments-là que ses pouvoirs se manifestaient à leur paroxysme. Il ne baissait cependant pas les bras. Il savait que pour la guerre qui s’annonçait – car il avait désormais la certitude qu’une guerre se préparait - il devait absolument réussir à vaincre ses peurs et maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

  
Il réussissait, la plupart du temps, à les maîtriser quand il était en présence de Tessa et Jem qui, pourtant, n’y allaient pas de main morte non plus. Eux le faisaient travailler sur la surprise. Kit sentait que les efforts qu’il fournissait allaient finir par payer.

  
Sa relation avec Mina transportait Kit de bonheur. Il regardait sa sœur grandir et mettait tout en œuvre pour la protéger. Il jouait très souvent avec elle. Kit puisait une certaine force en Mina, sans qu’il arrive à l’expliquer, comme s’ils avaient été destinés à vivre et évoluer ensemble. Parfois, quand il était avec elle, ses pouvoirs apparaissent spontanément, mais toujours de manière bienveillante.

  
La première fois que c’était arrivé, il avait pris peur et en avait tout de suite parlé à Tessa et Jem. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Mina en danger. Ils l’avaient rassuré en disant que son amour pour Mina la protégerait de ses pouvoirs. Kit n’était cependant pas totalement convaincu et il fit très attention à partir de ce moment-là.

  
Quand Kit et Ty se retrouvèrent dans le Devon pour fêter leur anniversaire, ils discutèrent de la possibilité de passer quelques semaines ensemble à travers le monde. A la Scholomance, Ty avait énormément appris sur les différences culturelles des chasseurs d’ombre partout dans le monde et avait découvert de nombreux contes et légendes urbaines. Il voulait visiter tous ces endroits avec Kit et ce, avant que la guerre, qui paraissent imminente, n’éclate. Ils s’étaient cependant mis d’accord pour ne pas partir trop longtemps à cause des entraînements de Kit.

  
Tessa et Jem acceptèrent de laisser partir Kit et Julian ne s’opposa pas non plus à ce projet. Tous les trois les mirent en garde sur les dangers éventuels d’un tel voyage. Kit et Ty préparèrent méticuleusement leur voyage plusieurs semaines avant de partir.

  
Grâce à Ty, Kit avait réussi, au bout de plusieurs mois, à contrôler sa capacité à créer un portal. Ty lui avait conseillé de se rappeler de la tristesse qu’il avait éprouvé et l’avait aidé à apprivoiser cette tristesse pour en faire une force.

  
Ils préparent leur itinéraire avec soin. Ils avaient décidé de visiter le Pérou, la Chine et enfin l’Ecosse car il s’agissait des trois pays qui rassemblaient le plus d’endroits mystérieux et de légendes au monde.

  
Leur voyage se déroula sans trop de problèmes. Ils visitèrent différents instituts ainsi que des marchés obscurs. Ils constatèrent des changements dans les relations entre les chasseurs d’ombres et les peuples obscurs et firent le lien avec la politique, ouverte et tolérante, d’Alec. Quand ils arrivèrent en Ecosse, ils prirent possession de leurs quartiers dans un vieux château abandonné des Highlands. Ty semblait au paradis tandis que Kit n’était pas très rassuré. Il aperçut en effet quelques fantômes qui rôdaient. Il leur parla et ainsi, les fantômes ne leur firent aucun mal.

  
Un soir, quelques jours après leur arrivée en Ecosse, Ty alluma un feu dans la cheminée puis vint se blottir contre Kit. Voyant qu’il frissonnait Kit passa son bras autour de lui pour le réchauffer et le rassurer, comme en il avait l’habitude. Ty se calma progressivement puis ils fixèrent le feu pendant de longues minutes sans dire un mot. Ils étaient seuls au monde, loin de toute civilisation, au bord d’un Loch au fin fond des Highlands. Ils auraient pu rester dans cette chambre toute leur vie.

  
Kit se tourna vers Ty et lui susurra à l’oreille :

-tu es beau quand tu regardes le feu. La lumière se reflète dans tes yeux gris et j’ai l’impression qu’ils prennent la couleur de l’acier trempé. Tu es magnifique.

Ty sourit et blottit sa tête dans le cou de Kit. Celui-ci poursuivit :

-je pourrais te regarder fixer un feu de cheminée toute ma vie. Je… je...

Kit avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Il se dégagea de leur étreinte et s’agenouilla auprès de Ty. Il lui prit les mains et le fixa tendrement. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux la surprise de Ty.

  
-tu m’as apporté tellement ces dernières années. Grâce à toi, je me sens une personne meilleure, plus ouverte sur les autres, plus heureuse. Tu as fait de moi un meilleur combattant et un meilleur chasseur d’ombres. Tu m’as aidé à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, même s’il y a encore du travail, et tu as toujours été là. Tu m’as accepté comme j’étais et grâce à toi, je me sens solaire, complet. Tu es le yin de mon yang, le Sherlock de mon Watson et je veux connaître ce sentiment éternellement. Il continuait de fixer Ty, qui paraissait touché par tant d’attention.

  
Kit sortit de sa poche un anneau en fer, qu’il avait acheté en douce au marché obscur d’Edimbourg la veille, sans que Ty s’en aperçoive et le tendit à Ty.

  
-Tiberius Blackthorn, acceptes-tu de m’épouser et de lier ta vie à la mienne ? On est encore très jeunes, je sais, mais tu as fait de moi l’homme que je suis aujourd’hui et je sais que c’est à tes côtés que je veux passer le reste de ma vie.

Kit respira puis reprit :

-c’est la raison pour laquelle je ne souhaite pas perdre un instant.

Kit regarda Ty qui ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils avaient le regard plongé l’un dans l’autre et n’entendaient que le crépitement du feu. L’instant paraissait figé et hors du temps. Après quelques instants Ty hocha doucement la tête en souriant et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.  
  
Kit lui caressa les joues et sécha ses larmes avant de l’embrasser tendrement. Il était également très ému et serra Ty fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps. Enfin, Kit se dégagea et passa l’anneau au doigt de Ty. Son cœur paraissait sur le point d’exploser de bonheur. Il eut du mal à se calmer.  
  
-Tu sais que ce n’est pas dans la tradition des chasseurs d’ombres cette alliance ? Dit Ty en souriant et en montrant son doigt.

  
-Je sais mais c’est mon côté terrestre qui ressort répondit Kit, en répondant à son sourire. Je sais que cet anneau n’aura pas vocation à être un rituel de notre mariage, ne t’en fais pas, c’est simplement le symbole de mon amour pour toi et du lien qui nous unit tous les deux.

  
-tu es sûr qu’il nous est possible de nous marier ? demanda Ty.

  
-oui répondit Kit, j’ai demandé à Alec. Il m’a dit que les temps changeaient et que rien ne s’opposait à notre union.

Kit lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Il ajouta :

-et de toute façon, tu m’as dit oui alors rien ni personne ne m’empêchera de t’épouser désormais.

  
Ty fixait Kit et caressait son anneau en même temps. Ils nageaient dans le bonheur. Ty se pencha et embrassa Kit tendrement, qui murmura :

  
-on organisera le mariage quand tu le souhaiteras. Magnus, Emma et Dru vont être tellement heureux de s’occuper du mariage...

Ils rirent à cette idée et passèrent le reste de la soirée enlacés, l’un contre l’autre autour du feu, fiancés et heureux.


	14. Une nouvelle vie

Le séjour de Kit et Ty en Ecosse se déroula sans aucun accroc pour les deux jeunes fiancés. Ils visitèrent autant de châteaux hantés qu’ils purent et profitèrent un maximum des paysages époustouflants qui s’offraient à eux.

Quand ils rentrèrent à LA, ils furent accueillis par tous les Blackthorns. Dru fut la première à remarquer l’anneau de Ty. Lorsque Ty et Kit annoncèrent l’heureuse nouvelle, ils furent vite enfouis sous une masse de bras. Tous leur adressèrent leurs félicitations. Ils expliquèrent qu’ils s’étaient fait la promesse de s’engager l’un envers l’autre mais qu’ils n’avaient pas encore fixé de date car ils souhaitaient prendre leur temps.

Depuis qu’il avait fait sa demande, Kit ne s’était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il avait l’impression de marcher sur du coton.

Avant d’entreprendre leur voyage, Ty et Kit avaient décidé de partir vivre à l’institut de Chicago, où deux postes étaient actuellement disponibles. Kit allait travailler sur les relations entre les chasseurs d’ombres et les créatures obscures, en lien direct avec Alec, et qu’être responsable de la gestion de tous les marchés obscurs de la région. Ty, quant à lui, était chargé de mettre à jour les manuels sur l’histoire des Chasseurs d’ombres de Chicago et de la région des Grands Lacs et de gérer toute la partie administrative de l’institut de Chicago.

C’est Jace, qui, connaissant l’actuel directeur de l’Institut et l’existence des postes vacants, en avait parlé à Kit. Selon la procédure habituelle de recrutement, Alec, après leur avoir fait passer un entretien sur leurs motivations, leur niveau physique et leurs aptitudes, avait validé leurs candidatures. Kit avait déjà pris attache avec les représentants du monde obscur de Chicago. Il avait hâte de partir là-bas et de s’y installer avec Ty. Il avait semblé à Kit que Ty était peiné de quitter Los Angeles et il lui avait posé la question de savoir s’il était prêt à partir loin de sa famille. Ty lui avait répondu que son foyer, désormais, était où Kit se trouvait et qu’ils allaient fonder, ensemble, leur propre famille. La réponse de Ty avait touché Kit en plein cœur.

Aussi, Kit avait longuement abordé le sujet avec Jem, Tessa et Magnus. Il semblait prêt à occuper une place dans le monde des chasseurs d’ombres et à prendre son destin un main. Il se savait entouré et avait conscience également qu’il n’occuperait pas un poste de premier plan. Il ne voulait pas attirer l’attention sur lui, se sachant toujours en danger. Il allait continuer les entraînements avec Jem, Tessa et Magnus tant que toute menace ne serait pas entièrement écartée.

Leur arrivée à Chicago ne fut pas de tout repos et Kit se rendit vite compte de l’ampleur du travail que représentait son poste. Ty, quant à lui, semblait ravi de sa tâche.

Ils habitaient un petit appartement à l’institut et ils rentrèrent vite dans une routine. Kit était en contact fréquent avec Jace et Alec et prenait son travail très au sérieux. Durant ces dernières années, il s’était beaucoup rapproché de Jace et faisait de son mieux pour faire honneur à leur nom. Jace, lui, le considérait comme son petit frère et avait décidé de lui appendre tout ce qu’il savait. Ils essayaient de se voir régulièrement et en profitaient systématiquement pour s’entraîner.

Alec semblait avoir également beaucoup d’affection pour Kit même s’il n’était pas très loquace. Il était toujours bienveillant à son égard et il lui donnait souvent des conseils sur les liens qu’il pouvait créer avec les créatures obscures. Il se servait de sa propre expérience à New York pour guider Kit. Celui-ci était très ouvert et prenait bonne note des conseils d’Alec.

Kit se découvrait l’âme d’un diplomate et partageait la vision d’Alec concernant les relations entre chasseurs d’ombres et créatures obscures. Kit n’avait pas grandi comme tous les autres chasseurs d’ombres et il basait sa confiance sur les agissements des personnes qu’il côtoyait. Il donnait sa chance aux personnes qu’il côtoyait et accordait sa confiance en conséquence. Il se fiait beaucoup à son instinct. Jem semblait très fier de ce qu’avait accompli Kit et Tessa, elle, débordait d’affection et d’admiration pour lui.

Kit se savait bien entouré et bien conseillé. Cependant, il était conscient que rien n’était possible sans la présence de Ty à ses côtés. Son soutien indéfectible et son amour surpassait tout le reste.

Ils se déplaçaient très souvent à New York, à Londres et à L.A pour voir leurs familles. Ils avaient décidé de célébrer leur mariage à Chicago. Même s’ils avaient grandi tous les deux à LA, Chicago était leur maison désormais et ils souhaitaient rester là-bas aussi longtemps que possible. Ils s’étaient habitués à cette ville bien plus vite qu’ils ne l’avaient imaginé.

Malgré leurs emplois du temps très chargés, Kit et Ty réussirent, au bout de plusieurs mois, à préparer la cérémonie. La cérémonie de mariage allait se dérouler au bord du lac Michigan. Ty avait lu tous les livres qui existaient sur le Lac Michigan, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Kit.

-il y a des grosses bêtes dans ce lac ? demanda Kit un soir, le ton léger et un sourire aux lèvres.

Il caressait les cheveux de Ty, qui était assis à côté de lui.

Ty, qui n’avait pas levé les yeux de son livre, répondit de la tête par la négative.

-me voilà rassuré ajouta Kit, qui commença à taquiner Ty.

Celui-ci batailla quelques minutes avant de capituler sous les baisers de Kit.

Ils ne reparlèrent jamais des créatures qui vivaient dans le Lac Michigan, au plus grand bonheur de Kit.

Magnus avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails et semblait prendre son rôle extrêmement sérieusement. Ty avait confié à Kit qu’il appréhendait d’avoir trop de paillettes sur les lieux. Il voulait quelque chose de simple, qui leur correspondait. Kit avait rassuré Ty et même s’il faisait confiance à Magnus, il lui envoya un texto pour être sûr. La réponse de Magnus ne le rassura pas : _Kit, il n’y a JAMAIS trop de paillettes_.

Kit n’osa rien répondre.

Aussi, ils ne s’étaient pas trompés, Emma et Dru étaient au comble de leur joie et elles s’investirent également énormément dans la préparation de la cérémonie ainsi que des costumes. La couleur dorée allait faire ressortir les cheveux de Kit, comme s’il était fait de feu, ainsi que les yeux de Ty, reflet d’une fusion de l’acier et de l’or.

A la grande surprise de Kit et Ty, Clary était également très investie dans les préparatifs, au grand désespoir de Jace.

Kit avait demandé à Jem d’être son _suggenes_. Là encore, il avait demandé à Alec si cela était possible et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu’au vu de son passé de chasseur d’ombres puis de frère silencieux il pouvait intervenir en cette qualité. Il fallait seulement que Jem donne son accord. Quand Kit lui demanda, Jem fut extrêmement touché. Pour Kit, il n’y avait pas d’autre choix, la présence et le rôle que Jem jouait dans sa vie étaient des évidences. Celui-ci accepta avec empressement et serra son fils dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point il était fier de lui et combien il comptait à ses yeux. Kit ne s’était jamais senti aussi proche de lui et il sut qu’il ne s’était pas trompé.

Le choix de Ty fut également une évidence. Il demanda à Julian qui accepta avec une joie non dissimulée. Quand Ty lui demanda, Julian lui prit les mains et les serra :

-rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir Ty. Je sais que tu es heureux, je le sens et Kit est la bonne personne pour toi. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble et je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Ty laissa couler ses larmes et initia une étreinte. Julian le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra quelques instants, doucement sans le brusquer puis il lui murmura :

-je serai toujours là pour toi, petit frère.

Ty hocha la tête puis s’écarta de Julian et s’éloigna en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Ayant assisté au mariage de Jace et Clary, Kit et Ty connaissaient le déroulement d’une cérémonie de mariage entre chasseurs d’ombres. La seule surprise résidait dans le fait d’apposer la rune de mariage sur le cœur. Kit n’avait déjà dessiné de runes, pas même sur Ty, et il savait qu’il allait avoir besoin du soutien de Ty pour le faire.

La famille Blackthorn ainsi que Tessa, Jem et Mina arrivèrent la veille. Ils furent tous logés à l’institut. Ils partagèrent un repas en famille et l’ambiance était bon-enfant. Kit rayonnait de bonheur et Ty, qui restait toujours très réservé malgré le fait d’être entouré de gens connus et aimants, avait gardé la main de Kit dans la sienne. Au grand dam de Kit, Julian insista pour que Ty et lui ne dorment pas dans la même re chambre pour leur dernière nuit avant le mariage. Ce côté vieux jeu fit beaucoup rire la famille Blackthorn ainsi que Tessa et Jem. Kit s’y résolut bon gré- mal gré et embrassa rapidement Ty avant de s’en aller dans sa chambre à l’autre bout de l’institut. Il n’essaya pas de rejoindre Ty durant la nuit parce qu’il se doutait que Julian monterait la garde. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il s’allongea sur son lit, qui lui parut petit et inconfortable. Il sentit un vide à côté de lui. Il fixa le plafond et se remémora tous les moments qu’il avait passé avec Ty depuis leur première rencontre, des années auparavant. Son esprit se fixa sur le souvenir percutant d’avoir été saisi par la beauté de Ty. Il se souvenait de la scène comme si elle s’était déroulée la veille. Il s’endormit comme un bienheureux, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à Ty.

Le matin du mariage, Jem et Julian étaient sur le qui-vive, ils voulaient que tout se déroule à la perfection. Tessa aida Kit à se préparer. Ils étaient tous les deux très émus et Kit la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant de l’avoir accepté dans sa famille. Tessa lui répondit :

-C’est nous qui te remercions. Tu es un cadeau des anges. Jem et moi sommes très fiers de t’appeler notre fils.

Kit l’étreignit et l’embrassa sur la joue. Tessa posa un baiser sur son front puis elle le laissa.

De l’autre côté, de l’Institut, Ty avait demandé à Julian de l’aider à mettre son costume. Hormis Kit, il n’était à l’aise avec personne d’autre. Julian était très fier de son frère et Ty pouvait le voir à son expression faciale.

-je n’en reviens toujours pas que tu te maries avant moi, dit Julian

-Kit est plus entreprenant que toi apparemment. Peut-être que c’est Emma qui demandera ta main. Elle en serait capable, répondit Ty.

-Ça c’est sûr, répondit Julian, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Julian prit les mains de son frère et les sera brièvement puis il le laissa à son tour.

Magnus était arrivé tôt pour finir les derniers préparatifs. Il avait sécurisé et glamouré le site. Le temps était parfait, il y avait du soleil et de gros cumulus ainsi qu’une légère brise. Les nuages se reflétaient sur le lac qui scintillait de mille feux. Il avait ouvert un portal pour permettre à Alec et les enfants d’arriver à Chicago. Les invités arrivèrent au fur et à mesure et attendirent patiemment l’apparition des mariés. Quand tous les invités eurent pris place, Jem et Julian allèrent chercher Ty et Kit, qui attendaient chacun de leur côté.

Ty et Kit ne s’étaient pas encore vu dans leurs costumes de cérémonie et s’étaient mis d’accord pour se retrouver au dernier moment avant de se rendre sur le lieu de la cérémonie. Kit sortit quelques minutes avant Ty et alla rejoindre Jem. Il était impatient de voir Ty. Quand il le vit apparaître, aux côtés de Julian, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement et en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait l’impression de voir un ange doré, tout droit descendu du ciel.

Ty et Julian se rapprochèrent de Kit et Jem. Kit ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Ty. Celui-ci regardait Kit puis Julian. Kit s’avança et, sans dire un mot, pris les mains de Ty et les embrassa doucement. Il s’approcha ensuite de Ty et l’embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Enfin, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

-Tu es beau en doré... on dirait un ange. Mon ange.

Ty soupira et se laissa aller contre Kit. Il lui répondit, sur le même ton :

-on dirait que tu es en feu dans ce costume. Il fait ressortir tes yeux et tes cheveux. Tu es haut en couleurs.

Kit sentit que Ty souriait et il sourit à cette pensée.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, leurs cœurs battant à l’unisson puis ils s’écartent l’un de l’autre et se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Julian et Jem étaient très fiers d’avoir les fiancés à leurs bras. Quand ils arrivèrent, Kit et Ty s’arrêtèrent d’un coup, stupéfaits. Magnus avait créé une gigantesque bibliothèque en hologramme, si bien qu’ils allaient échanger leurs vœux au milieu de millions de livres. Les étagères remplies de livres semblaient monter jusqu’au ciel. Ils entendirent les invités applaudir à leur approche.

Kit lança un coup d’œil à Ty et remarqua qu’il avait les yeux brillants. Kit et Ty lâchèrent Julian et Jem puis Kit prit le bras de Ty et ils s’avancèrent lentement jusqu’à une petite estrade où les attendait Alec. Kit sentait la nervosité de Ty et il lui prit la main. Il la pressa doucement contre la sienne et il resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Ty, comme pour lui signifier qu’il serait toujours là pour l’accompagner.

Ils montèrent sur l’estrade, l’un en face de l’autre, Jem derrière Kit et Julian derrière Ty. Alec semblait honoré de célébrer le mariage. Il lança un coup d’œil à Magnus qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

Kit dévorait Ty du regard, il ne l’avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Il lui adressa un clin d’œil et Ty lui répondit d’un timide sourire.

Alec pris la parole :

-nous voilà réunis ici pour célébrer le mariage de Christopher Jonathan Herondale et Tiberius Nero Blackthorn. C’est un honneur pour moi d’être ici parmi vous et d’officier cette cérémonie. J’ai été témoin de l’amour que se portent Kit et Ty l’un envers l’autre, et il me semble évident qu’ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Ils sont entourés aujourd’hui de leurs familles et de leurs amis ainsi que de Jem Carstairs et de Julian Blackthorn, leurs _suggenes_.

Alec procéda à la lecture des articles du codex des chasseurs d’ombres relatifs au mariage puis il ajouta :

-Nous allons passer aux consentements. Vous vous exprimerez l’un après l’autre en vous marquant chacun de la rune de mariage.

Kit hocha la tête et Ty acquiesça doucement. Alec regarda Ty, qui compris qu’il allait exprimer ses vœux en premier.

-Tiberius Blackthorn, acceptes-tu de reconnaître Christopher Herondale ici présent comme l’être qui partagera ta vie, de l’aimer, le respecter, l’accompagner et de ne faire qu’un avec lui ?

Ty répondit :

-oui.

Il avait les yeux brillants mais le regard fixe.

Alec dit alors :

-tu peux marquer Kit de la rune de mariage et prononcer des vœux, si tu le souhaites.

Ty se tourna vers Julian, qui lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit sa stèle. Ty la prit puis il fit quelques pas vers Kit et enveloppa sa main dans les siennes avant de commencer ses vœux :

-de toute ma vie, je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme toi, tu m’as accepté pour qui j’étais, tu m’as donné ton amour et en retour je te donne le mien. Tu as accepté ma présence à tes côtés et j’accepte aujourd’hui de partager ma vie avec toi. Je t’en fais la promesse par l’Ange. Par cette rune de mariage, je te promets respect et fidélité et je lie ma vie à la tienne, inexorablement et à jamais.

Kit avait le souffle coupé. Il n’avait jamais entendu Ty parler comme ça. Il fut surpris de cette déclaration, non pas qu’il ne le croyait pas, mais il ne pensait pas Ty capable de partager tout haut ses sentiments. Il en fut touché en plein cœur. Il lui sourit de tout son être et Ty, en répondant à son sourire, lui prit la main et d’un geste sur, avec cependant beaucoup de tendresse, il dessina la rune de mariage sur le poignet de Kit. Ils ressentirent tous deux une chaleur intense et Ty, une fois la rune tracée, garda sa main sur le bras de Kit.

Alec se tourna ensuite vers Kit.

-Christopher Herondale, acceptes-tu de reconnaître Tiberius Blackthorn ici présent comme l’être qui partagera ta vie, de l’aimer, le respecter, l’accompagner et de ne faire qu’un avec lui ?

Kit répondit un oui, franc et vif. Ty accentua sa prise et lui sourit.

Alec dit alors :

-tu peux à ton tour marquer Ty de la rune de mariage et prononcer des vœux, si tu le souhaites également.

Kit se tourna vers Jem qui lui adressa un sourire et lui chuchota :

-je suis fier de toi mon fils.

Kit rayonnait de bonheur et il adressa un signe de tête à Jem en souriant. Jem lui tendit sa stèle. Kit la prit et se retourna vers Ty.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne dit rien. Il ressentait un mélange d’émotions. Il ressentait la joie à travers chaque pore de ta peau. Puis il récita ses vœux à son tour :

-Ty, tu es la première personne à m’avoir donné l’envie de me fixer à un endroit. Tu m’as accueilli dans ta famille, comme l’un des tiens et tu m’as laissé le temps de connaître qui j’étais vraiment au fond de moi, sans me presser, sans jugement. Tu m’as appris le premier que je pouvais appartenir à une famille, tu m’as accepté toi aussi comme j’étais, sans poser de questions, juste en étant présent à mes côtés et ma vie est plus solaire depuis que je t’’ai rencontré. Tu m’as appris ce qu’était l’amour et le respect de soi-même et des autres et tu as changé ma vie… pour le meilleur. Je te promets à mon tour fidélité, respect et amour jusqu’à ce que l’Ange nous sépare.

Malgré les années de relation, Kit n’avait jamais dessiné de rune sur Ty. Il n’avait jamais osé. Et Ty savait les dessiner tout seul. La rune de mariage était d’autant plus de symbolique que c’était la première qu’il allait posé sur un autre chasseur d’ombres. Kit lui prit la main à son tour, la retourna et, après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à Ty qui acquiesça doucement, il traça la rune de mariage, d’un geste lent. Il voulait prendre son temps et savourer chaque seconde. Quand il eût terminé, il sentit au plus profond de lui-même la connexion de son âme avec à celle de Ty. Ils ne bougèrent pas et leurs regards semblaient verrouillés l’un dans l’autre.

Alec déclara :

-vous voilà unis par les liens du mariage. Vous ne faites désormais qu’un. L’achèvement de la cérémonie se traduira par l’apposition de la rune de mariage sur vos cœurs. Vous êtes maintenant liés à jamais l’un à l’autre.

Kit s’approcha alors de Ty, caressa ses lèvres puis l’embrassa doucement. Pendant quelques instants ils furent seuls au monde. Ils n’entendirent pas les félicitations d’Alec, de Jem et de Julian ni même les applaudissements de leurs invités. Leurs corps semblaient avoir fusionné et ils le ressentirent tous les deux au plus profond d’eux-mêmes. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils rougirent jusqu’à la pointe de leurs cheveux. Les invités continuaient à applaudir. Alec serra la main de Kit et tapota l’épaule de Ty en leur adressant un sourire bienveillant. Jem prit Kit dans ses bras et Julian déposa un baiser que le front de Ty. Jem et Julian rayonnaient de fierté. Kit et Ty réussirent tant bien que mal à se dégager de ces étreintes et se prirent par la main. Ils partirent ensuite saluer leurs invités.

La fête se déroula juste à côté. Magnus avait organisé le buffet et tout le monde était ravi des plats proposés. Kit et Ty ne se quittaient pas. Alors qu’ils s’entretenaient avec Simon et Izzy, Kit tourna la tête vers le Lac Michigan et aperçut Livvy qui flottait à quelques mètres du bord. Elle lui souriait. Kit indiqua sa présence à Ty, en lui chuchotant à l’oreille et Ty parut bouleversé. Il regarda à son tour Livvy, qui lui rendit son regard en souriant. Elle hocha doucement la tête et Ty parvint à reprendre ses esprits. Il ressentait tout l’amour que Livvy avait pour lui et il se sentit complet, pour la première fois de sa vie. Ty se tourna vers Kit et l’embrassa doucement sur la joue. Il lui chuchota :

-ta sœur est là, elle célèbre notre amour avec nous.

Kit fut touché par ces mots et il embrassa Ty. La famille de Ty était désormais sa famille. Ils se tournèrent vers Livvy, qui leur adressa une signe de la main et disparut en souriant.

Les festivités se poursuivirent toute la journée et toute la nuit. Les enfants dansaient, les adultes riaient et l’amour de Ty et Kit fut célébré et partagé par tous leurs invités.

Au cours de la nuit, Magnus s’approcha de Kit et l’emmena à l’écart de Ty.

-la surprise tient toujours ? Demanda-il à Kit.

-bien-sûr !! Répondit Kit. Je vais chercher ses écouteurs. Laisse-moi 5 mn.

Il se retourna et ajouta :

-merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Et merci de ne pas avoir mis trop de paillettes partout. Ty est très heureux, la bibliothèque est magnifique !

-je t’en prie. J’ai pris sur moi pour les paillettes, tu peux demander à Alexander, répondit Magnus en riant. Il ajouta :

-J’attends de te voir revenir avant de lancer la surprise.

Kit s’éloigna et alla chercher les écouteurs de Ty dans la pièce où il s’était préparé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard puis fit signe à Magnus, qui s’éloigna à son tour. Kit s’approcha de Ty et lui chuchota :

-j’ai une surprise pour toi. Ferme les yeux et fais-moi confiance.

Il l’embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

Ty le regarda sans comprendre puis répondit :

-d’accord. Que dois-je faire ?

-Tu as juste à fermer les yeux.

Ty s’exécuta. Kit lui plaça les écouteurs sur les oreilles et il fit signe à Ty de regarda dans la direction du lac.

Quelques instants plus tard un immense feu d’artifice commença et dura plus d’une heure. Kit avait voulu faire cette surprise à Ty et comme il savait que Ty n’aimait pas les bruits trop forts, il avait caché ses écouteurs pour qu’il puisse apprécier, lui aussi, le spectacle.

Kit savait que Ty avait lu plusieurs livres sur les feux d’artifice mais qu’il n’avait jamais vu ce genre de spectacle en vrai. Kit prit la main de Ty et ils regardèrent les lumières de couleurs exploser dans le ciel, main dans la main. Bien qu’entourés de leurs proches, ils se sentaient seuls au monde.

Pendant le bouquet final, Kit regarda Ty, complètement absorbé par le spectacle de lumière, un sourire béant aux lèvres et le regard émerveillé et il sut à ce moment-là, qu’ils seraient toujours heureux tant qu’ils seraient ensemble. Il maintint sa main dans celle de Ty et tourna à nouveau la tête vers le spectacle.

Lorsque le feu d’artifice se termina, Ty enleva ses écouteurs, se tourna vers Kit, l’attira à lui et l’embrassa tendrement.

-Merci pour ce beau cadeau. Tu es merveilleux.

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau avant de repartir vers leurs invités, qui paraissaient tous émerveillés par le spectacle. La plupart des personnes présentes n’avaient jamais vu de feu d’artifices.

La fête dura toute la nuit et une partie du lendemain. Une fois que tout le décor installé par Magnus fut évaporé, les invités se retirèrent par petits groupes. Il ne restait désormais que les familles des mariés. Les Blackthorns et Tessa et Jem avaient prévu de rester quelques jours après la cérémonie pour visiter la région des Grands Lacs.

Quand Kit et Ty se retrouvèrent pour la première fois tous les deux dans leur chambre, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, se dirigèrent vers la douche et firent l’amour passionnément, comme s’ils avaient une urgence à se retrouver et à s’aimer.

Quand ils sortirent de la douche, ils se séchèrent mutuellement, en riant, puis Ty entraîna Kit vers le lit. Ils s’assirent et Ty prit sa stèle.

Kit se mit à rire et lui dit :

-on a besoin d’être nus pour faire ça ?

-Non, répondit Ty, mais je ne veux plus attendre.

Il se pencha vers Kit et lui embrassa le cœur. Puis il se releva et dessina la rune de mariage sur le cœur de Kit. Celui-ci senti sa peau s’embraser sous le contact et il embrassa Ty avec toute la passion qu’il avait en lui. Ils mirent un temps fou à s’arrêter. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kit prit sa stèle et à son tour dessina la rune de mariage sur la peau blanche de Ty, qui gémit sous le contact. Il s’appliqua à dessiner la rune pour prolonger ce moment intime. Il sentait le corps de Ty réagir.

Quand il eut terminé, ils sentirent tous les deux une chaleur dans leurs cœurs et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils se virent comme dans un miroir et surent que, désormais, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus proches.

Ils s’embrassèrent encore, longtemps, puis s’allongèrent, heureux et en paix.

Ils restèrent collés l’un contre l’autre un long moment puis Ty se leva et se mit à fouiller dans son tiroir. Il revint avec l’anneau que lui avait acheté Kit en Écosse et le passa à son doigt. Il se sentait désormais totalement en paix et heureux.

Ty se rallongea auprès de Kit et demanda :

-tu as une idée de voyage de noces ?

Kit sourit et répondit :

-oui, je crois avoir trouvé la destination idéale.

-Ah oui ? Et ça serait quoi ?

-Le Canada, répondit Kit, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Ty parut surpris mais avant qu’il ait pu poser la question, Kit ajouta :

-il y a des paysages magnifiques et une des plus grandes faune et flore du monde.

Le regard de Ty s’allégea et il sourit.

-on pourra peut-être emmener Irène avec nous alors ? demanda Ty.

Kit répondit, en riant :

-si tu veux oui. Elle pourra gambader avec nous et se promener librement. De toute façon, l’important pour moi, c’est qu’on soit ensemble.

Il s’arrêta de parler. Malgré la menace qui planait sur lui, il était prêt à l’affronter parce qu’il savait que, désormais, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Grâce à la rune de mariage, il était à jamais connecté à Ty et cela lui donnerait la force et la courage nécessaires pour faire face à n’importe quel obstacle. Ils les affronteraient tous les deux, lui et Ty, main dans la main.

Kit resserra sa prise et Ty posa sa tête sur son torse. Il répondit, comme s’il avait su les pensées de Kit :

-oui, toi et moi, ensemble pour la vie.

Kit répondit :

-pour la vie.

FIN


End file.
